Une longue, longue très longue histoire
by SOM-house
Summary: "On lui aurait dit il y a quelques mois que la moitié des Super Junior était gay, il n'y aurait jamais cru, pour lui ce n'était qu'un fantasme de groupie fan de Boys Love."
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Bereñia

Pairing : Vous verrez bien 3

Rating : T

EunHyuk était dépité. Ce qu'il se passait depuis quatre mois dans le groupe l'exténuait. Il n'en pouvait plus de s'occuper des histoires de cœur des Super Junior. De plus, on lui aurait dit il y a quelques mois que la moitié des Super Junior était gay, il n'y aurait jamais cru, pour lui ce n'était qu'un fantasme de groupie fan de Boys Love. Mais ce qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux lui avait prouvé le contraire et effectivement une bonne partie de ses compatriotes n'était pas vraiment attiré par de jolies formes rondes, et ce à son grand désespoir.

En plus de cela EunHyuk au début les enviait, car c'est bien connu, les filles sont compliquées alors que les gays, ils ne le sont pas puisque étant tous des mecs ils sont censé se comprendre et avoir les mêmes envies, et donc leur situation était enviable de ce point de vue. Mais là encore EunHyuk se ravisa vite fait cette idée et chaque jour que dieu faisait, il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir fait hétéro. Les gays, c'est décidément bien plus compliqué qu'une fille !

Le début du calvaire commença le 20 avril.

EunHyuk se réveilla en sursaut, il entendait des bruits bizarres venant de la chambre d'à côté. Son instinct cria au cambrioleur et il se leva donc brusquement. Il laissa HeeChul dormir tranquillement car il savait que celui-ci serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose si un voleur s'était réellement introduit et qu'il faudrait l'attraper. Il sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre, les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts, ils provenaient de la chambre de DongHae et YeSung, chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis peu, DongHae ayant échangé sa place avec RyeoWook deux semaines plus tôt car celui-ci se plaignait des gémissements que la tortue de YeSung émettait dans la nuit. EunHyuk arriva devant la porte, et là ce ne fut pas des gémissements de tortue ni un cambrioleur qu'il entendit mais bien des gémissements humains. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il couru à toute allure vers la cuisine, ouvrit le premier placard qu'il trouva, prit l'objet de sa course et repartit à la même vitesse à son point de départ. Il positionna le verre qu'il avait été chercher contre la porte et appuya son oreille contre celui-ci. Il entendait maintenant très clairement les bruits qui provenaient de l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Hum, ouiii ! Encore. »

C'était DongHae. EunHyuk rougit immédiatement à l'entente de ces paroles prononcées par l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait l'impression de violer son intimité mais c'était plus fort que lui, sa curiosité l'emportait totalement sur sa raison. Il voulait absolument savoir quelle fille était en train de faire une petite gâterie à son pote. Soudain il pensa à YeSung. Mais où pouvait-il être ? DongHae était vraiment un salop d'avoir invité une fille dans leur chambre et virer YeSung !

« DongHae... tu es si étroit...han ...»

« Ah. Finalement YeSung n'avait pas été viré de sa chambre » se dit EunHyuk, et puis c'était vrai que DongHae n'était pas assez salop pour faire ça. Il décolla son oreille de la porte. Puis il resta planté là quelques minutes, il y avait une information qui n'arrivait pas à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Après un bug plus que certain, l'information réussit finalement à atteindre les derniers neurones dont il était doté.

« ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Ou plutôt à crier. DongHae était en train de se faire... se faire... il n'arrivait même pas à le penser tellement c'était soudain et bizarre.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait crié plutôt très fort et qu'il avait sûrement réveillé la totalité des Super junior, il repartit se coucher avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions sur les raisons de son cri.

Et tant pis pour LeeTeuk qui se retrouva tout seul dans le couloir une batte de baseball à la main pour défendre le membre de son groupe à qui on s'en prenait.

Le lendemain matin, on était donc le 21 avril, cette date n'ayant aucune signification particulière au premier abord était devenu pour EunHyuk le jour où il avait appris officiellement les orientations de son pote DongHae, ce qui n'était pas en soi une date à fêter d'après lui mais passons.

EunHyuk se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la nuit en sursaut, mais cette fois-ci c'était bien le matin et il devrait donc se lever et affronter le regard des autres.

Il arriva finalement dans la cuisine, les cernes creusées et le regard vide du à son manque de sommeil et ses réveils plus que désagréables.

« EunHyuk ! T'as une mauvaise tête dis-donc ! C'est toi qui as crié ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu aurais du m'appeler j'aurais dormi avec toi ! » Fit DongHae tout souriant en voyant son meilleur ami arriver dans la pièce.

« T'étais pas plutôt occupé ? » répondit EunHyuk avec un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

DongHae rougit sur le coup comprenant qu'EunHyuk les avait surpris. Ou du moins entendu. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait en penser. Il aurait aimé lui annoncer autrement mais maintenant c'était trop tard. EunHyuk fixa quelques secondes DongHae sous le regard incrédule de tous les autres assis à table puis, ne pouvant plus soutenir cette vision il fit demi-tour et s'en alla précipitamment.

DongHae courut à sa suite comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il finit par lui attraper le bras pour le faire se retourner.

« Lâche-moi DongHae ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! »

DongHae n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'EunHyuk réagirait comme ça. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« T..Tu m'en veux, d'ê..d'être homo ? »

Ça y était, DongHae lui avait finalement dit en bonne et due forme. EunHyuk baissa le regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'homosexualité de son ami qui le dérangeait mais autre chose le blessait bien plus que ça.

« Non, c'est pas ça. »

« C'est quoi le problème alors ?»

C'était YeSung qui avait parlé. Il avait lui aussi compris l'allusion d'EunHyuk et qu'il avait du les entendre. YeSung les avait donc suivit sachant que de toute façon il serait aussi mentionné dans toute cette histoire. Il enlaça DongHae par la taille, lui faisant lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur EunHyuk afin de lui montrer qu'effectivement, ils étaient ensemble et que quoi qu'il pourrait dire ça ne changerait pas.

« Ça fait plus de 6 ans que l'on se connaît... J'aurais aimé le savoir avant. »

Voila ce qui blessait véritablement EunHyuk. En effet YeSung ou n'importe quel Super Junior lui aurait caché ce fait il l'aurait compris, enfin presque, mais il pensait qu'il était bien plus proche de DongHae que du reste du groupe et que de ce fait il le connaissait réellement, ce qui ne semblait pas être réellement le cas.

« J'avais peur que tu me rejette. Tu..tu sais...av..avant j'était amou...amoureux de t..toi. »

EunHyuk se sentait mal, très mal. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour son ami et savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu, mais le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte des sentiments qu'il lui portait le confortait dans son idée qu'il avait été vraiment un mauvais ami.

Il ne releva pas la tête, il ne voulait pas faire face à ses deux amis qui se tenaient encore l'un contre l'autre.

« YeSung, s'il te plaît. Laisses-nous seuls. » Dit DongHae en se défaisant de ses bras.

YeSung écouta son amant, lui donna un baiser sur la tempe et s'en alla rejoindre les autres pour étouffer l'affaire et qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

DongHae reprit possession du bras d'EunHyuk qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, HeeChul dormant toujours.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt. Mes sentiments pour toi datent de nos tous débuts en tant que trainaes. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert mon ... orientation on va dire. »

« Mais et toutes ces filles dont on parlait, on s'est même confié nos ... premières fois. »

« Ce n'était qu'avec des mecs, désolé. »

« C'est pas grave, je comprends. Le choc est juste dur à encaisser, je vous ai entendu hier soir et quand j'ai capté, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que crier »

« Vraiment désolé que tu ais appris ça comme ça. J'essayerai de faire ... euh ... moins de bruit la prochaine fois. »

EunHyuk et DongHae rigolaient maintenant de bon cœur. Ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne complicité et se sentaient bien mieux maintenant.

« Bon bah maintenant, tu me raconteras tes histoires de mecs hein ? Toi et YeSung, ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Humm... 10 jours »

« Ah. C'est tout récent, au moins je n'ai pas loupé grand-chose ! En plus vu ce que j'ai entendu hier soir c'est comme si je savais déjà tout ! »

DongHae était redevenu plus que cramoisi, c'était vraiment gênant de savoir que son meilleur pote l'avait entendu dans une telle situation. Mais il était heureux, au moins maintenant il n'aurait plus à cacher une partie intégrante de sa vie à EunHyuk.

Quant à ce dernier, il se remettait doucement de toutes ces émotions, à partir d'aujourd'hui il ferait tout pour réellement connaître DongHae et le soutenir comme un véritable meilleur ami!

« Vous allez le dire aux autres ? »

« Je sais pas trop, j'en ai pas trop envie en fait. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Je suis sure qu'ils réagiront tous bien ! Bon peut-être que SiWon parlera d'enfer les premiers jours mais ça lui passera ! »

« En fait, entre moi et YeSung c'est pas vraiment sérieux. »

« Pourtant il avait l'air sérieux tout à l'heure. Je comprends pas. »

« On se fait du bien et on se protège mais... on ne s'aime pas. »

Et voila, à peine DongHae avait commencé à lui raconter la vérité sur son couple qu'il était déjà largué.

« Vous vous faites du bien ? » répéta EunHyuk, pas très certain d'en avoir bien compris la signification.

« Euh ... oui, tu sais c'est pas facile de trouver un mec qui ne se fera pas un plaisir de révéler à tout le monde que « DongHae des Super Junior » est gay et donc bah tu vois quoi. »

C'est vrai que des milliers de coréennes seraient prêtes à payer pour obtenir ce genre d'information, déjà que se trouver une fille en dehors du cercle de la SM n'était pas une mince à faire alors un mec. Repensant aux relations qu'ils avaient entretenues avec les SNSD un fait soudain le frappa.

« Mais attends, t'es pas sorti avec Jessica ? »

« Euh, si, mais c'était plus pour tester qu'autre chose. Et ça n'a pas vraiment marché comme tu peux le constater, dit DongHae, j'en aime un autre, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

« Hein ? » Fit EunHyuk qui réfléchissait encore à la réponse qu'il allait donner et qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce que lui avait pratiquement chuchoté DongHae.

« J'en aime un autre, je suis amoureux d'un autre garçon du groupe, pas toi hein, mais je peux pas lui dire. YeSung l'a découvert car je parle en dormant des fois. Et il m'a proposé qu'on soit ensemble pour m'aider à l'oublier. Mais entre nous y a pas d'amour, pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que je veux rien dire de tout ça.»

Cette histoire ne disait rien qu'y vaille à EunHyuk. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression que dans les yeux de YeSung se trouvait un sentiment fort à l'égard de DongHae. Mais ça ne devait être que de la protection se dit-il finalement.

« Je pourrais savoir de qui tu es amoureux ? »

DongHae savait qu'il devrait répondre à cette question, il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir EunHyuk par un refus de se confier.

« De KiBum. »

EunHyuk n'en revenait pas ! DongHae amoureux de KiBum ! Il s'attendait plutôt à ... non en fait il ne s'attendait à strictement personne et il en aurait été sur le cul dans tout les cas. Mais KiBum...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un SiWon tout essoufflé fit son apparition.

« Les Mecs ! KiBum vient d'appeler ! Il a dit qu'il revenait dans le groupe pour participer aux répètes du SM town qui se déroulera en France ! »


	2. Chapter 2

EunHyuk tournait en rond dans sa chambre sous le regard incrédule d'HeeChul, qui était emmitouflé dans un peignoir car il venait de sortir de la douche.

« Tu voudrais pas sortir le temps que je me change ? »

« Pff, genre je m'amuse à te mater quand tu te changes ? Si tu crois que je m'adonne à ce genre d'activité, tu me connais bien mal ! Y a des gens qui aimerait bien réfléchir alors tu te changes vite fais bien fait et tu dégages ! »

N'importe qui aurait été un peu vexé par ce genre de paroles, mais cela se voyait bien qu'EunHyuk était en complet trouble intérieur. Et de ce fait, HeeChul laissa couler.

« Tu l'auras voulu »

EunHyuk ne comprit pas pourquoi son aîné lui avait dit ceci et sous l'effet de la surprise il se stoppa dans son mouvement et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et faillit mourir sous le choc. Il avait une très nette vision du dos de HeeChul, celui-ci était marqué de nombreuses, très nombreuses marques. Griffures, suçons en tout genre, et même ... morsures et tout cela encore très rouge comme si ces marques dataient d'une vingtaine de minute.

« ! »

Ce fut la deuxième fois de la semaine qu'EunHyuk se retrouva à crier d'effroi et cette fois-ci LeeTeuk n'allait pas se faire avoir ! En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire il avait chopé sa batte et avait ouvert en fracas la porte de la chambre du crieur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui s'attaque aux membres de mon groupe ? Attention je suis armé ! »

La surprise passée, EunHyuk retrouva ses esprits, HeeChul avait déjà passé un tee-shirt et LeeTeuk ne vit donc pas l'objet de l'effroi d'EunHyuk. Il ressortit donc tout penaud de la chambre voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à défendre, même pas une toute petite araignée à écraser... non, strictement rien.

« Je t'avais prévenu hein, enfin tu vois finalement que t'as fini par mater mon corps de rêve. T'as vu ce dont est capable SungMinnette ? Je ne le croyais vraiment pas si sauvage ! Tu le dis pas aux autres, ils pourraient être jaloux, je peux te faire confiance hein ? » Susurra HeeChul dans l'oreille d'EunHyuk avant d'ajouter :

« Et puis la prochaine fois que t'apprends quelque chose, évites de crier aussi fort. LeeTeuk à la babatte qui le démange. »

Puis il s'en alla tout en se pliant de rire, pas peu fière de son petit jeu de mots à la connotation plus que perverse mais qui avouons-le, ne casse pas de briques.

Avec tous ces rebondissements, EunHyuk avait oublié l'objet de ses tourments, ou disons plutôt que d'autres tourments étaient venus s'ajouter aux premiers.

Ce qui le tracassait dans un premier temps, c'était la relation entre YeSung et DongHae. Il n'était pas contre le fait que ces deux là soient ensemble, mais leur relation n'était vraiment pas saine. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'idée que YeSung ressentait bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait à l'égard de DongHae et il avait bien compris que celui-ci était complètement accro à KiBum et qu'il n'aimerait pas YeSung de si tôt. Et maintenant avec le retour de celui-ci, la situation n'allait pas s'arranger et il allait devoir soutenir à fond DongHae.

Et car la situation ne semblait pas déjà assez compliquée, il avait fallut qu'il ait eu vent des pratiques sadomasochistes auxquelles s'adonnaient Cinderella et le fan de rose.

Il se retrouvait en deux jours, le gardien du secret des relations YeHae et HeeMin ou bien SungChul ? Il ne savait pas trop et n'avait pas trop envie de savoir en fait. Il fit un rapide calcul... Il avait eu la confirmation de sources sur que quatre membres de son groupe était gay... Ou plutôt, il avait eu la confirmation de deux gays, DongHae et SungMin, un bi, YeSung, car il était sur que celui-ci aimait aussi les filles et un ... à part... HeeChul sautant sur tout ce qui bouge et qui veut bien de lui. Cela faisait... 15 % de gays 7,5 % de bi et 7,5% de ...à part et puis bah 70% d'hétéro. Ouuuf EunHyuk se sentit d'un coup moins seul, 70 Supers Juniors sur cent étaient comme lui, c'était bon à savoir, il pourrait compter sur eux. Après ces calculs plus qu'inutiles, EunHyuk se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre les autres et de profiter de ces bons moments tous ensemble avant que les répètes pour le SM town ne commencent.

L'arrivée de KiBum était pour le lendemain. Il allait revenir après presque six mois totals d'absence. Personne ne lui en voulait vraiment d'être parti pour sa « carrière d'acteur ». Car ça c'était la version officielle que la SME avait offert au public, et la vérité était tout autre. En fait KiBum avait été découvert dans les bras de Sunny dans une position plus que compromettante, et le Big Boss n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout apprécié cette découverte. Cet épisode lui avait valus l'exclusion du groupe pour un temps, et il fallait avouer que les films dans lequel il avait joué avaient plus eu tendance à plomber sa carrière qu'à la faire s'envoler. En y repensant EunHyuk se rendit compte que c'était vrai que pendant cette période DongHae n'allait pas très bien, mais il avait réussi à cacher son mal-être au point qu'aucun des membres ne s'était réellement fait de soucis pour lui. De plus ils étaient tous plus ou moins dépité par ce départ et donc la réaction de DongHae ne semblait pas exagérée.

Mais c'est vrai qu'apprendre que le mec que vous aimez se tape la fille du groupe d'à coté et surtout de cette manière assez violente n'avait pas du être facile, DongHae avait du énormément souffrir sans pouvoir se confier à personne pendant ces longs mois. EunHyuk ressentait un peu de colère envers KiBum mais en même temps se n'était pas sa faute, il était tout à fait libre d'aimer Sunny et celle-ci était bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et dans leur couple DongHae n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte.

Le soir, EunHyuk se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Ses propres pensées l'empêchant de dormir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement sous le poids de la fatigue.

« Haannn ~ »

Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Voila que EunHyuk entendait pour la seconde fois de la semaine les ébats de ses potes de la chambre d'à coté. Le fait qu'il ait son lit collé au mur et que celui-ci soit fin n'étaient pas des raisons qui justifiaient les nuisances sonores d'ordre sexuelle ! Bon en fait ça ne le gênait pas en soit, il faisait ce qu'ils voulaient à coté et il comprenait parfaitement que DongHae ait besoin d'oublier dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre son amour impossible mais là il avait sommeil !

« HAAAAA ! »

DongHae avait crié très fort. Presque aussi fort que lui pendant les jours précédents.

« Merde ! » S'écria EunHyuk. « LeeTeuk et sa batte ! »

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir ! Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se caressa vivement pour qu'une bosse soit apparente dans son pantalon de pyjama, truc totalement impossible dans la vie réelle mais là il devait sauver DongHae ! Il sorti dans le couloir légèrement transpirant et haletant. Il vit LeeTeuk qui allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de DongHae où les bruits se faisaient maintenant plus discrets.

« A...attend ! C'était moi ! Je... heu ... »

LeeTeuk regarda EunHyuk sans vraiment comprendre.

« J'étais pourtant sur que c'était DongHae qui avait crié. Attends ! Tu bandes là ? »

« Euh oui... c'est pour ça que j'ai crié un peu fort... Mais comme je sais que tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment j'ai eu peur que tu blesses quelqu'un avec ta batte et je suis donc sorti de la chambre. Ah, tient d'ailleurs, elle est où celle-là? »

« Euh, avec la précipitation je ne l'ai pas retrouvée et je ne voulais pas rater mon coup cette fois ci alors j'ai apporté SiWon avec moi. »

Ah oui. SiWon était en effet bien posté derrière LeeTeuk mais à cause de la quasi obscurité du couloir il ne l'avait pas vu. Sa présence n'était pas vraiment prévue dans le plan d'EunHyuk car il savait bien ce que pensait le religieux à propos des plaisirs personnels.

« Bon. Euh ... Bonne nuit vous deux... Désolé de vous avoir réveillé... »

« Ça va EunHyuk, je sais ce que c'est, tu dois vraiment être très doué. » Fit LeeTeuk pas gêné du tout. « C'est assez dur de se contrôler ! Mais la prochaine fois évite de faire ça alors que HeeChul est dans le lit d'à coté ! Bonne nuit ! »

Puis le leader s'en alla se recoucher, n'en voulant pas à EunHyuk mais il était quand même un peu déçu de n'avoir pu taper personne avec SiWon.

Celui-ci regarda intensément EunHyuk qui se sentait plus que mal à l'aise.

Avant de partir à son tour, il lui dit avec un ton froid :

« Ça rend aveugle. »

Une fois de retour dans la chambre EunHyuk s'écroula sur son lit. Il avait réussi à sauver DongHae de la découverte de son couple par LeeTeuk mais à quel prix ? Sa propre fierté en avait été ébranlée. Heureusement que LeeTeuk était très compréhensif et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour son groupe mais la réplique de SiWon l'avait tué sur place. En plus maintenant il était excité, au moins il avait été crédible, mais quelle image donnait-il de lui-même...

Et puis merde, se dit EunHyuk, dans un sens il avait bien sauvé LeeTeuk et SiWon d'une vision pornographique de YeSung et DongHae et donc il pouvait bien se remercier lui-même pour cette magnifique bonne action !

C'est vrai quoi ! Quelle aurait été la réaction de LeeTeuk ou SiWon face à un YeSung enfonçant son engin dans DongHae ! Hein ? Y a de quoi être choqué si l'on ne s'y attend pas ! EunHyuk se stoppa net. Une image mentale fit son apparition dans tout son raisonnement de dé culpabilisation. Finalement EunHyuk n'était plus du tout excité. L'image mentale l'avait carrément refroidit.

Il secoua violemment sa tête afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas y revenir de si tôt. Et c'est au final sur la pensée qu'il ferait payer DongHae pour son sacrifice qu'il s'endormit un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, tous les Supers juniors étaient de bonne humeur. Tous, sauf trois d'entre eux. DongHae stressait affreusement à l'idée qu'il allait revoir KiBum et même en six mois il n'avait pas réussi à oublier cette histoire avec Sunny. Sunny qu'il avait bien pris soin d'éviter pendant tout ce temps. EunHyuk se sentait mal lui aussi, à la fois pour DongHae mais aussi à cause de YeSung. Celui-ci était la troisième personne de mauvaise humeur et ce fait confirmait totalement l'idée d'EunHyuk, il était complètement fou de DongHae et ne comptait pas rester un simple substitut de KiBum, cela n'annonçait en aucun cas des réjouissances lors de leurs retrouvailles. De plus EunHyuk se demandait réellement ce que YeSung allait faire, KiBum avait fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait et continuait encore à l'instant même et il connaissait suffisamment YeSung pour savoir que celui-ci n'acceptait pas gentiment que l'on fasse souffrir un être cher.

La sonnette se fit entendre décrochant EunHyuk de ses réflexions. YeSung s'était levé précipitamment à l'étonnement de tous mais surtout à celui de DongHae. Tous les autres sans aucune exception suivirent le mouvement.

YeSung ouvrit la porte et tous purent voir un KiBum plus que souriant. Malheureusement le poing de YeSung ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atterrir sur sa mâchoire et d'enlever son joli sourire de retrouvailles.


	3. Chapter 3

A part un tout petit incident, de jolies révélations et des cris d'indignations, les retrouvailles s'étaient relativement bien passées.

KiBum se retrouva projeté sur le sol sous la force du coup de poing de YeSung et sa lèvre commençait à saigner alors que tous les autres regardaient la scène les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant pas de la violence dont avait fait preuve YeSung, lui qui était si discret d'ordinaire.

« Putain mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je croyais que vous étiez content de me voir revenir ! » Cria KiBum, en se passant le poignet sur son menton où le sang commençait à couler à flot.

« T'es qu'une merde ! Pourquoi t'es revenu maintenant alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'en remettre ? Putain, tu penses vraiment qu'à toi, pauvre tâche!» Lui avait répliqué un YeSung rouge de colère qui avait finit par l'enjamber et s'en aller en dehors de leur appart.

DongHae n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même si YeSung ne l'avait pas cité, il savait qu'il avait parlé de lui en disant « il ». Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. YeSung était censé l'aider et le soutenir mais il n'était pas censé être jaloux, et là c'était clairement de la jalousie qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.  
>Ce n'était pas possible, YeSung avait dit qu'une relation sans sentiment était plus facile et que dans ses bras, il arriverait à oublier KiBum et passerait enfin à autre chose. Mais... YeSung lui aurait menti ? Et si YeSung était amoureux de lui en fait ?<br>DongHae avait pris du bon temps avec lui, c'était sûr, mais si YeSung avait été aussi doux, aussi prévenant ce n'était pas par amitié mais directement par amour. DongHae s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Il avait sûrement fait souffrir son ainé autant que KiBum l'avait fait souffrir lui. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, pour qu'il sache ce qu'il en était réellement, il courut donc à sa suite sans adresser un seul regard à KiBum.

SiWon aida KiBum à se relever.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui à pris, heureux de te revoir parmi nous »

« Merci SiWon. Mais je crois que j'ai une petite idée finalement. »

RyeoWook arriva avec une serviette et épongea le sang de KiBum. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, il put aller serrer les membres de son groupe dans ses bras en guise de bonjour. Il était heureux de tous les retrouver et cela semblait réciproque, enfin, sauf pour YeSung.  
>Ils s'étaient tous assis dans les différents fauteuils et canapés afin de discuter plus confortablement ensemble.<p>

« Tu as dit que tu avais une idée sur le pourquoi du comportement de YeSung ? » Demanda ShinDong qui lui n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre.

« C'est à cause de DongHae. »

« Heinn ? Pourquoi ? » S'écria LeeTeuk qui était largué depuis le début.

« Il était amoureux de moi quand je suis parti, et j'imagine que c'est toujours la cas. »

« TU LE SAVAIS ?»

Depuis que KiBum était arrivé EunHyuk n'avait pas pipé mot, sauf pour lui dire bonjour. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de YeSung mais au final ça ne l'étonnait guère. Lui aussi avait clairement vu la jalousie dans ses yeux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir. Il ne les avait pas suivit car il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais là, entendre KiBum énoncer avec une telle désinvolture les sentiments de DongHae comme si ce n'était pas important et qu'il se fichait totalement de ce que ressentait celui-ci, il n'avait pas pu se retenir.  
>EunHyuk s'était levé sur le coup et fixait KiBum dans les yeux. Un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Aucun des Super Junior n'osait prendre la parole après ce qui venait d'être dit.<p>

« Oui, je te rappelle que l'on partageait la même chambre avant et en fait il est plutôt bruyant la nuit. Mais vous vous ne pouviez pas savoir vu qu'il était seul après mon départ, enfin, sauf toi EunHyuk puisque tu sembles au courant. »

EunHyuk se dit que la capacité de DongHae à parler en dormant n'était vraiment pas un cadeau.

« J'imagine que YeSung l'a découvert aussi et qu'il a dut se passer un truc entre eux vu que YeSung n'avait pas l'air très heureux de me revoir et que DongHae est partit à sa recherche. » Ajouta KiBum d'un air détaché.

« Ils partagent leur chambre depuis deux semaines. » Dit RyeoWook qui se sentait comme obligé d'ajouter ce détail.

EunHyuk était vraiment en colère contre KiBum. Mais le fait que les autres ne semblaient pas prendre trop mal l'annonce des sentiments de DongHae ni l'insinuation d'un couple avec YeSung le rassurait. SiWon affichait un léger rictus bizarre mais ça, comme il l'avait dit, ça allait lui passer.

« Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu l'avais découvert ! Lui, il croit toujours que tu n'es au courant de rien ! Je ne sais pas depuis quand il a des sentiments pour toi mais je suis persuadé que tu aurais pu arrêter qu'il se fasse des faux espoirs bien avant ton départ ! Si t'avais pas merdé on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! » Lui cria alors EunHyuk.

« Tu rigoles ? Si tu crois que j'allais me ramener et lui dire : désolé mais moi les tapettes ça m'intéresse pas, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! J'ai rien fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ! Il n'avait qu'à assumer ses sentiments et me le dire en face ! »

« T'es vraiment un crétin KiBum ! T'aurais au moins pu annoncer ta relation avec Sunny ! »

« Une relation avec elle ? Tu délires ! La fille elle me chauffe et elle oublie de fermer la porte ! Elle et moi ce n'est pas allé plus loin qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ! Et encore ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de finir ! »

EunHyuk ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il eut lui aussi envie de le frapper mais il se retint in-extremis. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi KiBum était devenu comme ça. Même s'il aimait les filles et qu'il ne voulait pas de DongHae ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire souffrir, c'était quand même son ami avant tout non ? EunHyuk renonça finalement à cette discussion.

« Je vais aller chercher les deux autres, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis. »

Puis sur ces paroles il se retourna en direction de la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée.  
>Celle-ci était ouverte et DongHae se trouvait à son embrasure. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? EunHyuk n'aurait pu le dire mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en avait sûrement entendu bien assez pour en pleurer. De longues larmes coulaient inlassablement le long de ses joues. Il ne criait ni ne bougeait. Il était juste stoïque et pleurait.<br>L'une des qualités de DongHae était qu'il montrait très clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'il était heureux il affichait un sourire merveilleux à en faire pâlir plus d'une et même plus d'un. Il faisait un peu idiot mais c'était juste qu'il avait gardé un air insouciant sur le visage, c'était sa joie de vivre qui transparaissait le plus sur les photos et ça le rendait sublime. Mais de la même manière, il se laissait facilement submerger par les sentiments de tristesse et avait énormément de mal à rester impassible et refouler ses larmes.

« DongHae ...Je ne voulais pas te blesser... je euh... »

Contre toutes attentes KiBum essayait de se justifier. Et EunHyuk, malgré le fait qu'il sentait une pointe de sincérité dans ces paroles ne put s'empêcher de lui dire de se la fermer. Il alla prendre DongHae dans ses bras sous le regard de tous.

« Arrête de pleurer Fishy... J'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

« Ca va ... EunHyuk. »

D'un coup de manche il essuya ses larmes, se reprit et se défit de l'étreinte de EunHyuk.

« YeSung s'excuse. Il est parti dans la chambre. Je vais aller le rejoindre. On est ensemble tout les deux alors ne nous dérangez pas. » Dit-il alors d'une traite pour éviter que sa voix vacille.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant EunHyuk les bras ballant devant de telles paroles.

« Youhou ! Un autre couple gay officiel! J'avais peur qu'on soit les seules, hein Chullie ! En plus il le prenne pas mal donc on peut leur dire sans problème ! »

« Tu leur as pas laissé le temps de réagir là Minnie, enfin bon maintenant c'est trop tard. J'aurais bien voulu garder ça secret moi. Je m'en foutais de leur réaction ! »

« Oh ! Désolé bébé ! Mais maintenant on pourra se faire des câlins devants la télé ! »

« Humm, ouais on va dire que ça compense. »

La scène était surréaliste. A peine le groupe venait-il d'encaisser la nouvelle des affinités entre YeSung et DongHae qu'il devait se coltiner la vision de HeeChul et SungMin se roulant une pelle sans aucune pudeur. EunHyuk qui lui s'était préparé à une telle vision depuis quelque jour n'en fut pas ébranlé et il se dit même que ce n'était que justice que les autres l'apprennent aussi vite. Et il se retrouva même à sourire devant la vision d'un SiWon accroupie sur le sol priant dieu pour qu'il les pardonne tous. L'ambiance était tendue et EunHyuk se dit qu'il fallait un peu la détendre.

« Bon ! Y a pas un autre membre du groupe qui veut faire son coming-out tant qu'on y est ? »

SungMin et HeeChul se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant. Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la même personne ... : RyeoWook.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? »

« Bahhh ... »

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne suis pas gay moi ! Je suis un hétéro pur et dur ! »

« Tu sais au point où on en est tu peux l'avouer, personne ne te juge ici. » Fit EunHyuk avec un sourire en coin, il adorait vraiment embêter les plus jeunes !

« Bande de crétins ! » Cria RyeoWook le rouge aux joues et les bras croisés, en réponse à cette accusation foireuse.

Et ils se mirent tous à rigoler de bon cœur, même KiBum participait à cet échange. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais partit. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que sa situation avec DongHae et YeSung n'allait pas s'arranger dans les jours à venir. Mais il laissa sa culpabilité de coté pour profiter de son retour parmi ses meilleurs amis.  
>Mais le silence total se fit lorsque l'un des membres du groupe ajouta :<p>

« Moi par contre, je le suis. »


	4. Chapter 4

EunHyuk était épuisé. Cette journée du 30 avril avait vraiment été remplie de rebondissements et de révélations. Les répètes commençaient dans deux jours. Le lendemain c'était leur dernier jour de vacances.

Il était déjà 22h et ni DongHae ni YeSung n'était sorti de la chambre de toute la journée, même pas pour les repas. EunHyuk savait que la confrontation allait être difficile mais de là à ne plus se nourrir...

Enfin, EunHyuk ne s'inquiétait pas trop. DongHae était un gros gourmand et il avait une réserve de friandises et gâteaux salés sous son lit, donc pour aujourd'hui ils n'allaient sûrement pas mourir de faim.

EunHyuk était sur son lit et adossé au mur. Il repensa alors à tous les calculs qu'il avait faits lorsqu'il avait appris pour HeeChul et SungMin. Maintenant il n'était plus que six Super Junior sur 12 à être des Hétéros confirmés ce qui représentait exactement 50 pourcents de la population totale de cette maison, et encore il incluait KangIn avec eux car il ne voulait pas se retrouvé dans la minorité. EunHyuk se croyait véritablement dans un rêve de Fangirl.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que lui, le serait, en fait jamais EunHyuk n'aurait cru que sa petite blague sur un nouveau coming out ferait mouche. Mais ... LeeTeuk avait avoué. Et KyuHyun par la même occasion avait dit qu'il s'en foutait du sexe de la personne avec qui il sortait tant que celle-ci était canon et douée au lit. Mais LeeTeuk, lui, l'avait dit clairement, il était gay. Et après il avait ajouté que c'était surement du au fait qu'il adorait le gout du blanc d'œuf mais personne n'avait rien compris alors il y avait eu un gros blanc. Puis SungMin lui avait sauté dessus en lui demandant s'il était célibataire ou non. Ce à quoi LeeTeuk avait répondu oui. _Au moins on n'aura pas besoin de s'occuper des problèmes actuels de couple de notre leader_, avait pensé EunHyuk.

Puis la discussion avait dévié sur le couple d'HeeChul et SungMin qui avait quand même réussit à cacher leur relation pendant 5 mois. Sur le coup EunHyuk se demanda si SungMin s'était révélé sauvage juste ces derniers jours ou non car il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y avait déjà eu des traces similaires sur le corps d'HeeChul auparavant. Mais en fait il n'avait pas trop envie de savoir. La journée était passée sans qu'ils réabordent le sujet DongHae/YeSung.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'HeeChul décida d'entrer, dérangeant EunHyuk dans ses calculs de pourcentages et de probabilités. HeeChul s'assit juste à coté de lui avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il voulait soit l'embêter soit lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Alors alors comme ça, on savait déjà pour YeSung et DongHae ? »

« Arrête je ne le sais que depuis 10 jours. » Se défendit EunHyuk.

« Oh ... c'est pas drôle. Tu sais depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble ? »

« 20 jours. »

« Ah. C'est vrai que c'est tout récent. » Fit HeeChul légèrement déçu

« Hum »

EunHyuk n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec HeeChul, surtout qu'il aurait aimé en parler avec DongHae avant. Pourquoi celui-ci avait officialisé leur relation ? Avait-il compris les réels sentiments de YeSung à son égard ?

« Comment t'as découvert leur relation ? » Demanda alors HeeChul voulant toujours en savoir plus.

« Je les entendus à travers le mur. »

« Ahah, trop fort ! Et qu'est ce que t'as entendu exactement pour comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble ? »

« Euh... je sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée de le dire. »

« Allez ! Dit tout à tata Chullie ou sinon je te raconte ce dont SungMin est capable et je ne suis pas sûr que tu es envie d'être traumatisé... Alors ? »

HeeChul faisait vraiment peur à ce moment là et EunHyuk n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre le récit des exploits de son ainé de quelques mois. Il en frissonna tellement c'était horrible de s'imaginer cette petite chose rose et mignonne qu'était SungMin en tant normal en ... bête de sexe.

« J'ai entendu YeSung dire à DongHae qu'il était ... »

« Qu'il était ? »

« Qu'il était ... »

« Oui mais encore ? »

« Arrête de me couper si tu veux la fin de la phrase ! »

« Désolé. »

EunHyuk se mit à chuchoter, se disant que la gêne serait peut-être moins forte s'il parlait moins fort.

« Qu'il était étroit. »

« Oh ... » fit HeeChul en chuchotant également.

« Alors forcément j'ai compris. »

« Peut-être qu'il parlait de son esprit ? »

« HeeChul. Il gémissait ! Je ne suis pas sure que YeSung gémisse de plaisir en apprenant que DongHae est étroit d'esprit. »

« Peut-être, qui sait. »

« Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'a bien vu aujourd'hui qu'il a confirmé qu'ils étaient ensemble donc arrête de croire que YeSung parlait d'autre chose que du cul de DongHae ! »

« Rohh, tu es vraiment vulgaire ! Tu rougis comme une pucelle au mot étroit, mais quand c'est pour dire qu'il s'agissait des fesses de DongHae, monsieur est tout de suite moins gêné ! Ah, ça me fait penser que celles de SungMin sont plutôt... »

« Je veux pas savoir ! »

« Désolé. Mais au moins vu que tu ne savais pas depuis longtemps t'as pas vraiment eu besoin de les couvrir ou de les aider ! »

« Tu rigoles ! Pas plus loin qu'hier, j'ai du sacrifier ma fierté pour évité que LeeTeuk ne les découvres ! »

« En plus ça n'a servit à rien. »

« Comment ça ? J'ai été vachement crédible ! LeeTeuk ne s'est pas imaginé une seule seconde que ces deux là étaient en train de faire des choses pas claires ! »

« Non, mais au final qu'ils l'apprennent hier aurait pas changé grand-chose puisqu'ils l'ont dit aujourd'hui. En gros tu as fait ça pour seulement quelques heures de secret en plus. »

EunHyuk comprit enfin le message qu'avait voulu lui faire passer HeeChul. Il s'était foutu la honte total... pour rien. SiWon lui avait dit qu'il allait devenir complètement aveugle alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Enfin bon ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'était jamais satisfait tout seul de sa vie mais SiWon n'était pas censé l'apprendre ni lui faire la morale ! En plus, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de faire payer DongHae ! _Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça_ se dit EunHyuk en se levant précipitamment sous le regard d'HeeChul.

Il sortit de la chambre et pris la direction de la chambre de LeeTeuk, il ne pourrait rien faire faire à DongHae puisque la mission de garder le secret n'avait plus lieu d'être mais il pouvait quand même rétablir la vérité auprès de son leader !

Il avait couru cette longue distance qui séparait les deux chambre, c'est-à-dire une vingtaine de mètre donc il était arrivé plutôt très vite à destination.

Sans même frapper à la porte il s'introduit dans la chambre. LeeTeuk qui était tranquillement en train de lire un manga releva la tête, EunHyuk se dit qu'il était vraiment craquant avec ses lunettes de lectures avant de se foutre un coup de poing mental maudissant toute ces histoires de gays qui lui étaient montées à la tête.

SiWon, lui était en train de faire des altères.

« Bah SiWon ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici à faire des altères à 23h ? T'es dans la chambre avec Kyu normalement non ? » Fit EunHyuk assez surpris.

« En fait LeeTeuk n'arrive plus à retrouver sa batte de Base Ball, et venir me chercher dans ma chambre lui prend trop de temps alors il m'a dit de venir ici et de m'entrainer. »

« Ah. Euh d'accord. LeeTeuk ! Je suis venu clarifier la situation ! »

« A quel sujet ? » Fit celui-ci.

« A propos d'hier ! En fait c'était vraiment DongHae qui avait crié ! Moi j'ai juste essayé de les couvrir parce qu'à ce moment là Fishy ne voulait pas que vous sachiez pour eux deux ! »

« Tu me déçois EunHyuk. » lui dit doucement LeeTeuk.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je comprenais hier, tu n'avais pas besoin de te trouver une excuse et encore moins une aux dépends de tes camarades. »

« Non mais c'est la vérité ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je te crois. »

LeeTeuk replongea dans sa lecture. EunHyuk avait le vague sentiment que LeeTeuk ne le croyait pas vraiment et qu'il voulait couper court la discussion pour finir son Yaoi...

#Arrêt sur image#... LeeTeuk lisait un Yaoi ! EunHyuk en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ton bouquin est plus important que moi c'est ça ? »

« Attend... C'est le dernier tome de la série que je suis depuis deux ans ! Je vais enfin savoir si Rodrigue accepte ou non les sentiments de Pedro ! Et il y aura peut-être du sexe à la fin ! Alors excuse-moi d'être plus intéressé par leur histoire que tes excuses bidons.»

Deux ans, le leader suivait une série Yaoi depuis deux ans. Et jamais un seul membre du groupe n'avait découvert qu'il était gay. Ce leader était décidément très fort... EunHyuk se fit une raison, il ne pouvait lutter contre l'amour de Rodrigue et Pedro.

Il se tourna alors vers SiWon auprès de qui il pourrait peut-être se justifier.

« Tu sais SiWon, hier ce n'était vraiment pas moi ! J'ai fait exprès de me faire bander pour pouvoir les couvrir ! »

« Si tu as peur pour ta vue ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prié pour tes yeux, ça devrait les sauver pour un temps. Mais tu sais je ne pourrai rien faire contre le pêcher de mensonge. »

« Toi non plus tu me crois pas ? »

« Avoue que réussir à bander en dix seconde exprès pour sauver un de ses potes c'est assez ... impossible ! »

« C'est pas impossible puisque je l'ai fait ! Je suis même sur que j'en serai encore capable ! »

« Prouve-le ! » Cria alors LeeTeuk.

Tiens, voir combien de temps EunHyuk mettait pour bander était semble t-il plus intéressant que les ébats de Rodrigue et Pedro.

Devant si peu de confiance en lui et de considération de la part de ses camarades il repartit dans sa chambre. Au final il s'était plus enfoncé qu'autre chose et arrêter le massacre était surement la meilleure chose à faire.

Dans le couloir, il écarquilla soudain les yeux... DongHae et KiBum étaient en train de s'embrasser.


	5. Chapter 5

Le premier réflexe qu'avait eu EunHyuk lorsqu'il avait vu ces deux là s'embrasser d'une manière plus que langoureuse avait été de se faufiler dans la première chambre venue pour éviter de se faire repérer. C'était la chambre que partageaient ShinDong et SungMin. Au moins dans cette chambre, il n'y avait rien de louche qui se passait tant que ShinDong était dans les parages et que HeeChul n'y était pas.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda ShinDong d'une toute petite voix car l'entrée de EunHyuk venait de le réveiller.

« Ah. Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que vous dormiez déjà. Rendors-toi ShinDong. »

« Moi je ne dors pas ! » Dit SungMin pas très content qu'EunHyuk fasse du cas ShinDong qui se couchait tout les soirs à 21h car d'après lui dormir ça faisait mincir, une généralité !

« SungMin ! Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ! »

« Bah ça se voit non ? Je nettoie cette batte pourquoi ? »

« Ce serai pas ... La batte de LeeTeuk ? »

« Peut-être. Faudra que je le remercie alors. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec ? »

« Mes histoires avec HeeChul ne te regardes pas à ce point EunHyuk. »

« Tu... tu le frappes ? »

« Faut pas exagéré quand même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un peu de douleur est agréable qu'il faut en venir aux coups. »

« Mais alors co...comment tu t'en sers ? »

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de SungMin. Un sourire ... sadique. EunHyuk se dit qu'il ne verrait vraiment plus jamais SungMin de la même manière après ça. Et même si celui-ci portait à ce moment même un pyjama avec des petits lapins roses, avec la batte dans les mains... il faisait peur. Bien trop peur.

« A ton avis EunHyuk ? »

EunHyuk ne savait pas du tout quoi penser, il y avait certes une autre utilisation possible mais c'était... impossible... non ? Il se rappela soudainement qu'il était venu ici pour une raison bien particulière et ce n'était pas le moment d'être traumatisé plus qu'il ne l'était !

« De toute façon je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça ! »

« Tu es venu pour quoi ? »

« Euh, bah pour rien. »

EunHyuk se dit qu'il avait été vraiment très con sur le coup. Il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il s'était réfugié ici car il avait surpris DongHae et KiBum ensemble.

« EunHyuk, j'ai une batte entre les mains. Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle à pu servir et j'imagine que tu n'as pas trop envie de tester. Alors tu me dis vite fait la raison de ta présence. »

EunHyuk avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi tous les Super Junior étaient si méchants avec lui en ce moment ? Etait-ce sa faute si c'était lui qui était le premier témoin des scènes embarrassantes de cette maison ? Depuis quand SungMin était devenu menaçant ? EunHyuk préférait de loin le SungMin tout mignon qui se faisait des couettes avant de dormir lorsque ses cheveux étaient longs. Ce SungMin là était mignon et gentil. Celui devant lui était beaucoup moins mignon, mais toujours un peu à cause du pyjama, et méchant.

« Alors, tu fais ton muet EunHyuk ? » Dit SungMin en agitant la batte devant les yeux de sa future (?) victime.

« YaKiBumetDongHaequis'embrassedanslecouloir!Jevoulaispasqu'ilssachentquejelesavais 'étaitici ! »

EunHyuk avait dit ces paroles à une vitesse plus que fulgurante, il n'avait même pris la peine de détachez les mots les uns des autres pour que ce soit un minimum compréhensible.

« Tu peux répéter moins vite s'il te plait EunHyuk ? »

« Y a KiBum et DongHae qui sont en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir ! »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! DongHae essaye de violer KiBum ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi se serait DongHae qui violerait KiBum ? »

« Bah c'était lui qui était amoureux alors que KiBum a clairement dit qu'il était pas intéressé ! Donc ce serait plus plausible que ce soit lui qui viole KiBum. »

« Non, mais je crois pas que DongHae arriverait à faire quoi que se soit ! Il fait bien 10 kilos de moins que KiBum ! »

« Ca ce n'est pas sure ... DongHae mange beaucoup en ce moment ... »

« Non mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! »

« Oui, tu as raison ! Quelque soit la personne qui viole qui, on ne peut pas laisser un viol se dérouler ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Allez ! Maintenant va vérifier EunHyuk ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Par ce que moi j'ai une batte ! »

« Justement ! T'es le plus à même de les arrêter s'il y a viol ! »

« Tu tiens vraiment à me contrarier EunHyuk... ? »

« Non non, j'y vais, j'y vais »

EunHyuk se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Il glissa sa tête entre la porte et le mur et regarda dans la direction de l'endroit où KiBum et DongHae était auparavant.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. DongHae était dos contre le mur, mais tout seul. Plus personne ne l'embrassait. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était secoué de petits tremblements. Pour avoir plus d'information il baissa lentement sont regard fermant à moitié un œil, toujours croyant que ce qu'il allait voir serait moins pire s'il le voyait d'un œil et demi plutôt que de deux.

Il referma d'un coup sec la porte, et fit face à SungMin qui attendait le verdict.

« Alors, qui viole qui ? »

« Personne je crois. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

« Un truc que j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir. »

« Explique mieux que ça ! »

« KiBum était ... euh ... à genoux. »

« Gné ? Tu veux dire qu'il le suçait ? »

« DIT PAS CA COMME CA ! »

« Bah c'est la vérité non ? »

« Mais c'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire ! Si tu avais compris que KiBum n'était pas en train de refaire les lacets de DongHae tu aurais pu t'abstenir ! »

« KiBum refaisait les lacets de DongHae ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Il faisait quoi alors ! »

« Mais tu viens de le dire ! »

« Ah. Bon. Je pense que grâce à tes yeux que nous avons les preuves nécessaires pour affirmer que DongHae n'est pas en train de violer KiBum ! »

« De toutes façon c'était évident depuis le début ça ! »

« On est jamais sûr de rien ! »

« Dit SungMin... Tu crois qu'ils vont aller jusqu'au bout ? Dans... le couloir ? »

« Ils sont bien partis pour en tout cas !»

« Mais comment je vais faire pour rentré dans ma chambre moi... »

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » Dit SungMin un sourire collé sur le visage, la batte toujours entre les mains.

« Euh, tu m'excuseras hein mais... je préfère pas. HeeChul n'apprécierais pas trop en plus ... Je vais plutôt aller voir où ils en sont. »

« Comme tu voudras mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient finis si tu veux mon avis. »

EunHyuk avait juste envie de se barrer le plus vite possible et de s'éloigner par la même occasion de SungMin. Dans quel groupe était-il tombé ? Il ouvrit une seconde fois la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et à son grand soulagement il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

« J'y vais SungMin, ils ne sont plus là. Bonne nuit. »

« Oh. Soit ils n'ont pas été jusqu'au bout sois KiBum à vraiment des capacités de merde ! Bon. Bonne nuit EunHyuk ! Fait de beaux rêves ! »

« Bonne nuit. » Fit ShinDong qui avait suivi la conversation sans rien dire mais qui ne l'oublions pas était là depuis le début et n'avait pas put se rendormir à cause du dialogue mouvementé des deux autres.

EunHyuk put rejoindre sa chambre sans encombre, sans croiser personne ni entendre aucun bruit. HeeChul était à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Puisque c'était déjà fait pour EunHyuk, il se mit simplement en pyjama, ou plutôt en boxer car EunHyuk détestait dormir avec un pyjama, il finissait toujours par l'enlever au milieu de la nuit alors autant ne pas en mettre dès le début. Il se faufila sous ses couvertures en essayant de penser à une jolie fille, une fille sympa et mignonne qui pourrait l'emmener vers de jolis rêves et pas vers des flashs de ce qu'il avait vu dans le couloir. HeeChul n'était pas encore revenu que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur DongHae.

« EunHyuk, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui si tu veux. Y a un problème ? »

EunHyuk ne voulais pas le brusquer en lui disant qu'il l'avait surpris avec KiBum et si DongHae venait c'était peut-être pour se confier. A son tour DongHae alla dans le lit et EunHyuk l'enroula de ses bras voyant que DongHae ne voulait pas plus parler que ça mais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

EunHyuk qui s'était agité depuis presque deux heures alors qu'il tombait déjà de fatigue s'endormit instantanément. Mais DongHae ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Il se mit à pleuré doucement, la chaleur de son ami faisant tomber les barrières de son cœur.

« Nhyuk... J'ai menti cet aprèm... YeSung et moi c'est fini. J'ai pas osé le dire aux autres mais ... il n'est pas revenu. Il est parti et... et ... il.. il m'a dit ... qu'il reviendrait peut-être pas... »


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, le dernier matin de grasse mat' avant l'enfer, EunHyuk s'était réveillé seul dans son lit. Au début ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné puisque d'habitude il se réveillait seul également. Mais il souvint alors que DongHae était venu dormir avec lui et que donc ce n'était pas normal qu'il se réveille seul. Il regarda son portable, peut-être était-il déjà assez tard, ce qui expliquerait la non-présence de celui-ci, mais il était à peine 7h... Adieu grasse mat' se dit EunHyuk les larmes aux yeux en sortant de son lit si chaud et si douillet pour le froid extérieur afin de retrouver DongHae.  
>Ouf, il n'était pas dans le couloir, il n'aurait donc pas de vision d'horreur dans celui-ci encore une fois.<br>Il se dirigea dans le salon. Et alors que près des chambres le silence se faisait total il lui semblait entendre des voix venant de la pièce à vivre.  
>Une fois assez proche il put reconnaître les voix comme étant celles de DongHae et LeeTeuk. Pourquoi ces deux là étaient-ils en train de parler à 7h du matin dans le salon? EunHyuk pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'un nouveau couple ne soit pas en train de se former. Normalement c'était impossible. DongHae et YeSung était ensemble...<br>Une sensation désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus.  
>En ce moment son activité principale était soit d'écouté, soit regarder aux portes donc EunHyuk se dit que ce n'était pas très grave s'il le faisait encore une fois.<p>

« DongHae, je ne te blâme pas. Je voudrais juste savoir où il est parti et le fin mot de cette histoire. » Avait dit LeeTeuk sur un ton assez doux.

« Je sais pas où il est LeeTeuk. J'imagine qu'il est repartit dans sa famille ou chez une ex, il n'a pas énormément d'endroit où aller je pense. Mais je ne connais aucun d'entre eux. »

« Mais vous êtes ensemble non ? Tu devrais savoir un minimum où il peut aller ! »

« On a cassé putain ! On est resté ensemble une vingtaine de jour puis hier je lui ai dit que c'était fini ! Je suis pas amoureux de lui mais de KiBum ! Il m'a dit que lui il était amoureux de moi alors j'ai tout arrêté car j'aurai continué à le faire souffrir si on était resté ensemble alors que KiBum était dans les parages ! Et encore une fois, non je ne sais pas où il est ! »

EunHyuk se souvint brusquement des paroles que lui avait dites DongHae lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. YeSung était parti et il n'allait peut-être pas revenir. Il s'était assis juste à coté de la porte du salon parce qu'il savait que cette discussion allait durer encore un peu.

« Mais hier tu as dit que vous étiez ensemble. »

« C'était pour être sur que vous ne veniez pas me déranger et vous rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. » répondit DongHae assez penaud.

« Bon. Je vais essayer de le joindre sur son portable pour avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Ca ne sert à rien. Il est pas partit avec, il l'a laissé dans la chambre. »

« Ah. D'accord. DongHae s'il te plait, va te recoucher. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« J'aurais compris avant je ne serai pas sorti avec lui LeeTeuk. Désolé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes DongHae ? »

« T'as réussi à super bien le cacher pendant tout ce temps. Mais je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on croit totalement hors de sa portée. Et si j'avais su que tu aimais YeSung, jamais je n'aurai fait quoi que ce soit avec lui. »

« Je... Je n'aime pas YeSung, DongHae. »

« Arrête ton char LeeTeuk. Ou si tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte arrête de te mentir à toi-même. »

« Je... euh ... »

« Je vais allez te chercher le portable de YeSung, je connais le mot de passe au moins. Peut-être que dedans tu trouveras le numéro de sa famille ou un truc du genre. Vraiment désolé d'avoir caché sa disparition. Mais je culpabilisais du fait que c'était à cause de moi qu'il était parti. »

« Merci pour le portable. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour YeSung, il reviendra. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas connaître les sentiments qu'il ... te portait »

« Tu vois que ça te fait mal d'en parler. »

« Je... oui. J'aurais aimé que tu ne l'apprennes pas, ça aurait été plus simple. En plus même si nos sentiments avaient été réciproques je n'aurais pas accepté une telle relation. »

« LeeTeuk... Arrête de penser à nous et au groupe, tu as le droit d'être heureux toi aussi. »

EunHyuk se releva vite fait et couru se recoucher pour évité de se faire voir par DongHae qui se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre. EunHyuk avait du mal à croire que LeeTeuk était amoureux de YeSung, il n'avait jamais rien vu du tout. Même lorsque celui-ci avait appris la relation entre DongHae et YeSung il n'avait du tout eu l'air d'être atteint par cette nouvelle. Peut-être quand fait LeeTeuk se retrouvait en Pedro qui espérait vainement que YeSung ou plutôt Rodrigue accepte ses sentiments.

La porte se rouvrit, DongHae était revenu dans les draps d'EunHyuk fuyant la solitude de sa chambre qui lui rappelait trop le départ de YeSung.

« EunHyuk... tu dors ? »

« Oui, oui.. » Avait-il répondu espérant sincèrement que DongHae le croit pour éviter la discussion.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule j'imagine là Nhyuk ? »

« Non non fichy rendors-toi. »

« Pourquoi tu es tout froid ? Tu es sorti ? »

« Euh... J'étais... au au ... Toilette ! »

« Tu mens. »

« N... non ...non je t'assure fishy ... »

« EunHyuk. Avoue. Et maintenant ! »

« Bon d'accord ! Je me suis lever car je suis parti à ta recherche et je t'ai entendu parler avec LeeTeuk, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter à la porte et j'ai donc découvert les sentiments de LeeTeuk pour YeSung ! »

«C'est vilain EunHyuk, très vilain. »

EunHyuk savait qu'il avait été un mauvais garçon mais DongHae aurait pu être compréhensible et évité de lui remonter les bretelles. EunHyuk fit un regard de petit chien battu à DongHae pour que celui-ci le pardonne. Puis il eu l'idée du siècle.

« Toi aussi tu es vilain ! Moi au moins je ne fais pas de cochonnerie dans le couloir à 23h alors que tous les membres du groupe ne sont pas couchés ! »

« Tout nous as vu ? ? » Fit DongHae complètement rouge.

« Oui et pas qu'un peu ! »

« Ah par ce que tu nous as maté en plus ? »

« Non ! Je me suis directe réfugiez dans une pièce et après j'ai voulu voir si vous y étiez encore et bah vous y étiez encore ! »

DongHae se rapprocha d'un coup d'EunHyuk qui sursauta de surprise,

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Fishy ! Arrête de me coller comme ça ! »

« Mais c'est pas moi ! Y a HeeChul qui s'est ramené dans le lit ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit EunHyuk qui était pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

« Ca parle de sexe ici ! Je peux savoir qui faisait des cochonneries avec qui dans le couloir ? »

« HeeChul vire d'ici ! On est trop serré à trois dans un lit une place ! »

« Oh ... vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle. Mais je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité ! »

Et HeeChul enroula ses bras autour des deux autres garçons pour qu'ils soient collés encore plus. DongHae se retrouvait pris en sandwich entre EunHyuk et HeeChul tout les deux habillés d'un simple boxer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Chullie ! Je suis avec KiBum ! Il cherche DongHae ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? En plus j'ai nettoyé la batte ! On va pouvoir recommencer ! »

SungMin venait d'entrer avec KiBum à sa suite. Il était tout souriant jusqu'au moment où il posa son regard sur le lit de EunHyuk où les trois jeunes hommes les uns dans les bras des autres. Son regard se fit d'un coup plus sombre et il prit la batte dans ses deux mains. Et ce fut d'un ton des plus menaçants qu'il dit :

« Voulez que je vous aide peut-être ? »


	7. Chapter 7

C'était un SungMin en pleure qui était sorti de la chambre.

Il s'était écrié qu'après tout les efforts qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps pour être original et inventif c'était dégueulasse que Chullie cherche des plans à trois dans le lit de son voisin de chambre. HeeChul avait vainement essayé de se justifier en disant que c'était juste pour savoir qui c'est qui avait été faire des choses pas net dans le couloir. Mais là SungMin s'était encore plus mit en colère en lui disant que lui il savait ! Il savait que c'était KiBum et DongHae et que si HeeChul était venu le lui demander il lui aurait dit ! Puis SungMin le traita de crétin fini.

Pour une fois EunHyuk était plutôt d'accord avec les paroles de SungMin en ce qui concernait HeeChul, ce crétin n'avait strictement rien à faire dans son lit ! Mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était la batte menaçante ou non qui faisait qu'il se rangeait systématiquement du coté de SungMin. De plus même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué tout fort à un tel moment, il trouvait la réaction de SungMin légèrement exagéré. HeeChul était volage certes mais pas au point de venir dans son lit à lui, en plus, EunHyuk n'en aurait jamais voulu. Et puis leur position ne prêtait que peu à l'équivoque, ils étaient juste tous les trois sous la couette leur tête dépassant les uns à coté des autres, et DongHae portait encore son pyjama.  
>SungMin se rapprocha du lit la batte toujours à la main.<p>

Par instinct de survie, EunHyuk pris DongHae dans ses bras et ferma les yeux attendant le coup. Coup qui ne vint pas.

« Minnie ... Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre nous trois... ni entre moi et l'un d'eux... Je... euh... voulais juste m'amuser... »

A cette phrase EunHyuk releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux comprenant que SungMin n'allait pas les taper, pas tout de suite du moins.  
>SungMin s'était arrêter a mi chemin entre la porte et le lit, KiBum toujours derrière lui mais légèrement sur le coté. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, c'était la batte qui avait glissé des mains de SungMin. Il avait maintenant les bras le long du corps, n'esquissant aucun mouvement. EunHyuk vit les longues gouttes d'eau salée rouler sur ses joues.<p>

« Je... désolé les mecs... je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est moi ...Je je me suis emporté... »

HeeChul allait se lever pour aller le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler en lui disant que c'était pas grave et que maintenant c'était fini et qu'il ferai attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Mais il n'eut même le temps de poser un pied un terre que SungMin l'arrêta avec ces paroles :

« HeeChul... Je veux plus continuer... Je pensais que j'avais oublié mais ... J'arrive plus à te faire confiance... Je t'aime mais je veux plus souffrir... Je ... J'ai toujours aussi peur que tu aille le rejoindre. »

Et il était partit. Laissant les quatre autres Supers juniors dans un silence de mort. HeeChul s'était levé brusquement et était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
>Seul un long « Et merde ! » et un bruit de verre cassé, étaient parvenu jusqu'à la chambre.<p>

EunHyuk était complètement chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer. HeeChul et SungMin venaient de rompre devant eux. A cause d'eux, il savait que non mais il savait également qu'ils avaient été un déclencheur.  
>EunHyuk, lorsqu'il avait découvert leur relation à tout les deux, avait été choquée dans un premier temps à cause des blessures, mais il s'était toujours dit que ce couple allait durer, ils semblaient tellement en phase tout les deux ces jours-ci, étant sur la même longueur d'onde sexuellement parlant, et ayant une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre. Mais cette dispute était venue ébranler le profil du couple parfait qu'il leur avait collé en quelque jour.<br>Bien que cela puisse paraître logique à la population, EunHyuk s'était toujours dit que les couples entre garçons étaient plus simples, mais lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ceux de SungMin il y avait lu une souffrance hors de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie. Cette souffrance lui avait démontré que personne n'était à l'abri de la peine et la tristesse quelque soit ses orientations. EunHyuk se sentit bête de ce qu'il avait pu penser à propos des couples gay, mais il n'y avait jamais réfléchit. La peine qu'il avait vu chez DongHae était une souffrance du au rejet, mais il ne savait pas que même lorsque deux personnes s'aimait, car il était sûr et certain que les sentiments que SungMin et HeeChul avait l'un pour l'autre était réels, celles-ci pouvait quand même souffrir en étant ensemble.  
>Lui, il n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux, il avait eu des histoires de quelque mois mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mal à se séparer de ces filles pour qui sont désir s'estompait rapidement, et depuis que le groupe avait commencé officiellement, il n'était même plus question d'histoire qui dureraient, c'était un soir ou deux, mais encore il valait mieux éviter.<p>

Alors qu'EunHyuk était en train de grandir dans sa tête d'une manière affolante en quelque minute, le silence dans la chambre se faisait de plus en plus pesant.  
>KiBum qui n'en pouvait plus parla en premier.<p>

« DongHae... J'aimerais te parler d'hier... en privé s'il te plait. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit avant de m'embrasser non ?»

« Pas devant EunHyuk, DongHae ... s'il te plait. »

« Ah et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire hier soir vu que tu t'es enfui en courant mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par une tapette comme moi ? Excuse moi mais t'as pas non plus l'air très hétéro vu ce que tu m'as fait hier hein ! »

« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça... Je ne savais plus trop où j'en en étais »

« Et bien moi je sais très bien ou j'en suis maintenant ! Et je suis en train de me faire manipuler par un connard ! Je me demande vraiment comment je peux être amoureux d'un mec qui joue autant avec mes sentiments ! »

DongHae était sorti du lit et était parti de la chambre. Il ne restait plus que KiBum et EunHyuk dans la chambre et 9h allait bientôt sonné. EunHyuk vit que KiBum abordait un air totalement désespéré en regardant le plancher.

« Je suis vraiment trop bon... » Se murmura EunHyuk à lui-même avant d'ajouté :

« Tu veux parler KiBum ? »

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup avec une mine incrédule.

« Tu... tu accepterais... malgré tout ce que j'ai dit et fait ... ? »

« Euh... Oui... Mais tu ferais mieux de me raconter la vérité et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir sinon tu vas surement te prendre mon poing dans ta gueule. D'accord ? Allez vient là »

EunHyuk s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit afin de laisser une place à KiBum.

« Bon tout d'abord explique moi les réels raisons de tes paroles d'hier matin. »

« J'aime DongHae. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé KiBum, ça va pas le faire si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions... Attend... QUOI ? »

« Je... j'aime DongHae... mais jusqu'à hier soir... je l'ai nié en bloque. Alors ce que j'ai dit hier matin, je ne le pensais pas vraiment... Je ne pensais pas que DongHae nous entendrais... Je ne voulais vraiment pas le blesser EunHyuk. »

« Tu sais que t'as bien merdé sur le coup hein ? »

« Oui je sais... Mais je refoulais mes sentiments à ce moment là... »

« Bon... raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

« Je suis sorti de ma chambre et j'ai vu que DongHae faisait de même. Je me suis dit que j'allais aller parler à YeSung, mais quand je suis rentré dans la chambre il n'y avait personne. C'est là que j'ai compris que YeSung n'était pas réellement revenu. Euh enfin je ... »

« C'est bon je sais qu'il n'est pas là continue. »

« Oui ... Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là, j'ai eu une sorte de soulagement à l'idée que DongHae et YeSung n'était peut-être plus ensemble. Mais là encore j'ai nié. En sortant de leur chambre j'ai croisé DongHae. Je lui ai dit que j'avais compris que YeSung n'était plus là. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi je lui avais pas dit avant que j'étais au courant pour ses sentiments. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais laissé souffrir pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il pensait que j'étais au moins son ami. J'en pouvais plus de l'entendre dire que je l'avais fait souffrir, je m'en voulais énormément alors pour le faire taire j'ai fait une chose que je m'étais refusé de faire depuis des mois. »

« Tu l'as embrassé. »

« Oui. Et j'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il soit à moi mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir mais quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait... J'ai encore une fois tout refoulé et je suis parti. Le laissant à moitié nu dans le couloir... »

« Tu te rends compte qu'il à surement cru que tu répondais à ses sentiments jusqu'au moment où tu es parti ? Tu crois pas que t'aurais pu un peu réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi ? »

« Je ... J'ai beaucoup réfléchis cette nuit et j'arrive tout juste à accepter mes sentiments pour lui... »

« Mais pourquoi donc tu refoulais autant tes sentiments pour lui ? Qu'est ce que t'avais contre les gays? En plus la relation entre HeeChul et SungMin ne te gênais pas tant que ça hier ! »

« Je sais pas... j'avais rien contre les gays... tant que ce n'était pas moi... j'en sais vraiment rien...Si j'ai accepté les avances de Sunny c'était par ce que je voulais me persuader que j'aimais les filles...J'aurais jamais du faire ça... Mais maintenant je conçois l'idée... J'aime DongHae et je veux pas le perdre. »

EunHyuk se leva, enfila un pantalon, par ce que se trimbaler à 7h du mat en boxer ça passe mais pas à 9h30, mais pas de tee-shirt par contre, il savait que RyeoWook était jaloux de ses muscles et il faisait exprès de les exposer à sa vue tout les matins. Et puis HeeChul lui avait bien l'habitude de se trimballer en boxer jusqu'à au moins 15h le dimanche donc ce n'était pas lui qu'on allait traiter d'exhibitionniste en premier.  
>Arrivé à la porte il se retourna vers KiBum qui était toujours assis sur le lit, la tête entre les genoux.<p>

« KiBum... Tu devrais lui dire... Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra... Mais si il ne veut pas... n'insiste pas et laisse le passer à autre chose... Quelque soit sa décision sache que je serais de son coté. »

« Je comprends. »

« T'avise pas de le refaire souffrir. »

Puis il passa la porte et alla dans le salon. DongHae était en train de regarder la rediffusion de Barbie lac des cygnes, l'un de ses films préférés après Nemo.

« DongHae, tu devrais écouter ce qu'à a te dire KiBum. »

« Peux pas... Je regarde Barbie. »

« DongHae... tu l'as vu des dizaines de fois, tu le connais par cœur à force. Va parler à KiBum s'il te plait. »

« A chaque fois je redécouvre les sentiments de Barbie pour le prince et à chaque fois c'est aussi émouvant ! Je pensais que toi au moins tu serais de mon coté ! »

« Je suis de ton coté Fishy, je veux juste pas que tu le regrettes plus tard. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire et tu prendras ta décision à ce moment là. »

« Après Barbie. »

« DongHae ! »

« Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. »

DongHae s'en alla laissant à contre cœur son film. EunHyuk s'affala dans le canapé. Il avait l'impression que ses 7h de sommeil ne l'avait pas contenté. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas se rendormir... Les hétéro étaient passés ... en minorité ... Ce n'était pas possible ... dans un groupe de douze il fallait qu'il n'y ait que 5 hétéro... Bon EunHyuk n'avait jamais souhaité en arrivé là mais il le fallait !

Il allait faire appel au treizième et ex-membre du groupe. Le chinois reparti en chine depuis déjà un an: HanGeng !

EunHyuk alla chercher son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, espérant que DongHae et KiBum n'était pas resté dans sa chambre mais qu'ils étaient parti autre part. Ce qui était le cas. Il prit le téléphone en main et composa le numéro chinois de son ancien camarade.

« #### » Fit HanGeng dans sa langue maternelle qui était complètement incompréhensible pour EunHyuk.

« HanGeng, c'est moi, EunHyuk. Parle coréen s'il te plait. »

« EunHyuk ? Ca va ? Comment vont les autres ? C'est qui qui fait la cuisine maintenant ? J'espère que vous vous en sortez pour les tâches ménagères ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû vous laissez tombé comme ça ! Mais tu comprends hein ? Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Les autres ne m'en veulent pas trop ? J'ai déjà essayé de joindre HeeChul mais je crois qu'il filtre mes appels ! »

HanGeng était un vrai moulin à parole, en effet cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas pu parler à un seul membre du SMEfiltrait les appels pour l'appartement et il n'avait que le numéro personnel de HeeChul car les autres avait changé leur portable en court de route et n'avait pu donner leur numéro alors que le procès était en cours pour pouvoir quitter le groupe. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était lorsqu'il avait décroché.

« HanGeng ! Calme-toi s'il te plait ! Je t'appelle pour quelque chose de primordial ! »

« Vas-y je t'écoute ! »

« Bon, tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais... t'es hétéro gay ou bi ? »

« Attends tu m'as appelé dela Coréeà la chine juste pour ça ? »

« Euh oui ! Mais c'est important ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

« Euh ... C'est parce qu'HeeChul à dit quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? HeeChul n'a rien à voir l'à dedans. »

« Ah, oui. Je disais ça comme ça... »

Sous le ton hésitant de HanGeng et ses paroles, EunHyuk eu un tilt dans son cerveau. S'il reconnectait tout les évenements c'était plausible... Après tout, avant son départ HeeChul et HanGeng était très proche...

« Attend ... me dit pas que le mec que pourrais rejoindre c'est ... »

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois te laisser ! Je suis hétéro ! Oui c'est ça ! Hétéro ! Bye, bye ! »

EunHyuk entendit la sonnerie de fin de communication puis il ferma son portable. EunHyuk venait encore d'être le témoin d'une révélation... Et comme à chaque révélation qui l'avaient vraiment choqué jusqu'ici...

« ! »


	8. Chapter 8

EunHyuk s'était attendu à voir LeeTeuk débarquer avec SiWon en guise d'arme, malheureusement ce ne fut que SiWon qui arriva, aucune trace du leader.

« EunHyuk ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dit pas que t'es encore en train de te branler ? Attention ! Il y a un moment où je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour sauver tes yeux ! »

« SiWon ! Il est 10h du mat ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? Et puis pourquoi ce n'est pas LeeTeuk qui est là ? »

« Il est parti vers 9h à la recherche de YeSung, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais.. »

« Si, si je suis au courant. »

« Et donc il m'a demandé de veiller à ce qu'aucun Super Junior ne se fasse agresser et comme j'ai entendu un cri, j'ai rappliqué »

« T'as pas un peu l'impression de t'être fait avoir par LeeTeuk ? »

« Non pourquoi ? LeeTeuk est le leader, et il faut toujours écouter son leader. Ne pas écouter son leader, c'est mal. »

« Même s'il te dit de te jeter par la fenêtre ? »

« Il n'y a pas plus belle mort que le sacrifice pour son leader. De toute façon je projette de devenir martyre à un moment ou un autre. »

« Mais c'est affreux ! »

« Mais non ... J'irais au paradis et là bas je pourrais accéder au bonheur. »

« Parce que c'est pas pour ton bonheur que tu es rentré dans ce groupe ? »

« Euh... J'effectue un travail honorable ! Je sers mon leader du mieux que je peux. Je ... C'est pour ma vie après la mort ! »

« T'es sûr que c'est pas pour mater les filles en chaleur devant tes muscles ? »

« Euh... Non, évidemment que non ! C'est aussi pour donner du bonheur à ces jeunes demoiselles que je fais ce métier! »

« Je croyais que le bonheur était après la mort ? »

EunHyuk adorait parler des aspirations de SiWon avec celui-ci, il finissait toujours par se contredire et l'expression qu'il affichait était poilante. Il avait le sourcil droit relevé alors que le gauche était baissé au maximum, un de ses yeux clignait alors que l'autre était grand ouvert et sa bouche était à moitié entrouverte. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était en complet bug dès qu'il se rendait compte de ses propres contradictions. Puis il effaçait tout de sa mémoire et reprenait une tête normale.

« Bon, pourquoi tu as crié EunHyuk ? »

« Je me suis fait mal au pied, mais c'est passé maintenant. »

« Tu as marché sur quoi ? »

EunHyuk qui en fait n'avait jamais eu mal au pied, ce retrouva bien bête, il n'avait pas pensé que le questionnaire de SiWon irait aussi loin et il n'avait préparé qu'une seule réplique.

« Euh... Sur ça ! » Et il pointa la première chose qui se trouvait sur le sol en plein milieu de la piece, c'est-à-dire... la batte de LeeTeuk.

_Ouuupss_ pensa EunHyuk qui se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée d'avoir montré à SiWon que la batte était dans sa chambre.

« C'est la batte de LeeTeuk ? » Demanda SiWon d'un ton calme qui laissait présager la tempête.

« Euh non ... évidement que non qu'est ce que tu crois... je n'aurais jamais touché aux affaires de notre cher leader »

« Ah et elle est à qui ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il y ait une autre batte de base balle dans cette maison »

EunHyuk était fichu. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Quelle idée d'avoir commencer à mentir au prêcheur de la vérité. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution.

« C'est SungMin qui l'a amené ici ! »

« Et tu crois que je vais gober tes histoires ?

EunHyuk pleurait intérieurement. Même lorsqu'il disait la vérité on ne le croyait pas. Il était vraiment maudit.

« ! »

Non. Cette fois-ci ce n'était EunHyuk qui avait crié. Il n'allait tout de même pas crier pour le simple fait que SiWon allait bientôt le taper. Ca il avait trop l'habitude pour en être choqué.  
>En plus le cri était bien trop aigu pour que se soit EunHyuk.<p>

« Quoi ? Qui est cette fillette qui cri ? » S'écria SiWon qui ne savait pas comment réagir. LeeTeuk n'avait pas du tout fait mention qu'une fillette pourrai crier, ni parlé du comportement qu'il fallait adopter dans cette éventualité! Il était donc pétrifié sur place.

« C'est RyeoWook, SiWon ! D'où t'as vu qu'il y avait des fillettes dans notre apart' ! Ca venait de la salle de bains, viens on va voir ! »

« Hein ? RyeoWook? RyeoWook ! J'arrive ! »

EunHyuk n'avait même pas eu le temps de mouvoir son petit doigt de pied que SiWon s'était littéralement envolé tel Superman en direction de la salle de bains.  
>EunHyuk était arrivé sur les lieux du crime quelque seconde après car il fallait avouer que la salle de bains n'était pas très loin.<br>Dans, celle-ci il pu voir SiWon aussi fière que s'il portait un trophée et dans ses bras RyeoWook qui lui avait l'air plus que blasé.

« Pourquoi tu as crié RyeoWook ? » Demanda EunHyuk en arrivant.

« Je t'explique si tu convaincs SiWon de me reposer par terre. »

« Hors de question ! Tu pourrais te blesser ! » Cria celui-ci content d'avoir enfin pu sauver quelqu'un.

EunHyuk n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sauver son cadet de SiWon alors qu'il avait manqué de peu de se faire taper, autant se faire oublier. Il regarda plutôt le sol qui semblait pouvoir être une source de blessure. Celui-ci était jonché de bout de miroir cassé. C'était donc ça le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu le matin et HeeChul devait en être responsable.

Il examina avec plus de détail le reste de la pièce. Son regard se posa vers la baignoire. Le rideau était tiré mais ... EunHyuk n'en cru pas ses yeux. Un bras pendait mollement du rebord la baignoire, une main... ensanglantée. Les jambes d'EunHyuk arrêtèrent de le porter et il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid de la salle de bain.

« Oh non... HeeChul... »


	9. Chapter 9

RyeoWook essayait de se débattre dans les bras de SiWon pour que celui-ci le lâche. Chaque jour il se demandait pourquoi la nature l'avait si frêle et si petit ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pécho ! Les filles le trouvaient « mignon » ou bien « chou » mais jamais viril ! Rahhh ! Jamais il ne serait vu comme un SiWon baraqué !

EunHyuk avait encore les genoux à terre. Il regarda encore une fois cette main qui pendait dans le vide puis son regard se posa sur SiWon qui tenait tant bien que mal un RyeoWook qui gigotait de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvaient-ils se comporter de la sorte alors qu'il y avait le corps inerte d'HeeChul à leur coté. Son regard se reposa sur la main. La main en sang qui ... n'était plus là.

Puis le rideau de la baignoire s'ouvrit brusquement.

« UN ZOMBIE ! » s'écria EunHyuk complètement choqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Nhyuk ? T'es débile ou quoi ? Je ne suis jamais mort ! » Fit HeeChul.

C'était lui qui avait ouvert le rideau. En fait il n'était pas du tout dans un bain d'eau rouge comme il se l'était imaginé. Non, il était juste tout nu et tout mouillé. Il n'avait pas encore fait signe de présence car il s'était assoupi dans l'eau chaude et qu'un HeeChul assoupi est un HeeChul dans un profond sommeil très dure à réveiller, paradoxalement au mot assoupi. Et donc même le cri de RyeoWook n'avait rien fait d'autre que le réveiller en douceur et qui l'avait fait se lever tranquillement.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais taillé les veines ! »

« Ah ça ? » Fit HeeChul en montrant son poing qui saignait toujours avant d'ajouter :

« C'est quand j'ai foutu un coup de poing dans la vitre. Ca ne m'a pas fait que du bien d'ailleurs ! »

« HeeChul ! T'as intérêt à me nettoyer cette salle de bain de toutes les traces de sang et bouts de miroir ! T'imagines même pas l'arrêt cardiaque que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu le carnage ! » Cria RyeoWook, se débattant toujours, à l'égard d'HeeChul.

Ce que dit RyeoWook fit tilt dans la tête d'EunHyuk.

« Attend RyeoWook ! Si t'as crié ce n'est pas par ce que tu avais cru que HeeChul s'était suicidé ? »

« HeeChul n'aurait jamais été assez gentil pour nous faire ce cadeau ! » Lui répondit celui-ci crachant son venin sur l'auteur de la saleté.

« C'est bon RyeoWook je vais la nettoyer la salle de bains ! » Pesta HeeChul en sortant de la baignoire, toujours tout nu.

«Très bien. »

RyeoWook avait abandonné l'idée d'être reposé sur le sol de la salle de bain. Et se fut donc le visage fier qu'il ajouta :

« SiWon, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me conduire jusqu'au couloir ? »

« Hum... Je préfère le faire jusqu'à ta chambre. »

« Bon. Soit. »

Puis ces deux là disparurent dans le couloir.

« Dis EunHyuk, tu comptes me mater combien de temps hein ? Par ce que là tu es entre moi et mon peignoir et je suis nu. Et là j'en suis sur et certain, t'es en train de me mater ! »

En effet depuis la réplique de RyeoWook, EunHyuk n'avait pu décoller son regard du magnifique corps d'éphèbe d'HeeChul. Non pas parce que EunHyuk trouvait le corps de HeeChul magnifique, même s'il l'était réellement, mais parce qu'il n'arrivait à se remettre du fait que ce corps se mouvait.

« Je ... attends ... laisse moi le temps... je viens d'assister à ta résurrection là. Y a de quoi être choqué. »

HeeChul s'accroupi, toujours tout nu rappelons-le, devant EunHyuk qui était encore à genoux sur le sol.

« Je ne suis jamais mort EunHyuk, maintenant tu vas te pousser que je puisse attraper mon peignoir et que je me prépare afin de nettoyer cette salle de bain. »

HeeChul avait dit ces paroles sur un ton très doux, ce qui était inhabituel, mais il avait compris qu'EunHyuk était encore sous le choc de l'avoir cru mort. EunHyuk se leva et sorti de la salle de bain, laissant un HeeChul, tout nu mais plus pour longtemps, qui arborait un sourire triste et un regard dans le vague.

EunHyuk s'affala sur son lit, lui qui n'arrivait pas à se rendormir tout à l'heure l'exercice fut plus que facile cette fois-ci.

La journée d'avant et cette matinée avait été plus riches en rebondissement et en sensations que ce qu'avait pu connaître EunHyuk en plus de vingt années d'existence. Bon peut-être que les vingt années avait légèrement plus de choses à raconter mais passons. EunHyuk s'était donc envolé vers le pays des rêves pour un bout de temps.

Il se réveilla complètement reposé en s'étirant doucement, finalement il l'avait eu sa grasse mat'. EunHyuk entendit son ventre gargouiller, il avait bien du dormir 4 ou 5 heures donc l'aprèm devait tout juste avoir commencé. Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur HeeChul qui lisait sur son lit. Celui-ci était encore simple boxer. Il se frotta les yeux afin de mieux se réveiller et se mit assis sur son lit.

« HeeChul... Tu aurais pu t'habiller après ta douche quand même. Qu'est ce que t'as à toujours être en boxer ? »

« C'est pas parce que tu m'as pas vu habillé que tu peux te permettre de dire que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis prêt à aller me coucher là. »

« Hein ! Il est quelle heure ? »

HeeChul releva la tête de son livre pour regarder sur le réveil de sa table de nuit.

« Il est exactement 21h 57 minutes et 39 seconde, non attend, 40, 41, 42. »

« C'est bon HeeChul j'ai compris. Merci. »

« A ton service. »

HeeChul n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et EunHyuk ne répliqua donc pas, le laissant lire.

Il n'en revenait pas, il avait dormi plus de 10h ce qui lui faisait avec ses 7h de sommeil de la nuit dernière... Beaucoup, beaucoup de sommeil. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Mais le problème c'est que là il ne l'était plus du tout et il aurait pu effectuer un Marathon sans peine. Seulement, le lendemain il devait se lever à 7h du matin pour être prêt pour le début des répétitions qui commençaient à 10h.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de trois heures le matin pour se préparer ? C'est très simple, ils étaient 11 tout de même. Ah, vous vous en foutez peut-être ? On va tout de même prendre le temps d'expliciter :

En fait, être à onze dans un appartement n'est pas une mince à faire surtout lorsqu'il n'y a qu'une seule salle de bain. Et chacun avait ses petites habitudes, par exemple il y avait DongHae qui passait 30 min sous la douche tout les matins malgré le nombre de fois où on lui avait expliqué que s'il prenait sa douche le soir ce serai plus simple pour tout le monde, mais non DongHae ne voulait pas lâcher sa douche du matin. Au début pour faire plaisir aux autres il avait pris sa douche le soir ET le matin mais il avait vite arrêté car sa peau avait commencé à être un peu détruite à cause de l'eau trop chaude dont il ne pouvait se passer. Et après il y avait ceux qui voulait manger avant de se préparé et ceux qui voulait manger après puis ShinDong qui mangeais tout en s'habillant s'attirant les foudres de SungMin car il mettait des miettes dans leur chambre et s'attirant les foudres de RyeoWook lorsque celles-ci se trouvait dans le couloir ou dans la salle de bains. Le truc c'était qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur un planning parce que la plupart des Super Junior refusait catégoriquement que certain d'entre eux se lève plus tard que d'autre. Le réveil était donc fixé pour tout le monde à 7h et après c'était le bazar le plus total pour savoir qui c'est qui arriverait à manger son petit dej', et pour cela encore fallait il que les courses soit faite pour que tout le monde soit contenté ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé, lorsqu'il restait du beurre de cacahouète pour KyuHyun il ne restait plus de miel pops pour SungMin, à prendre sa douche avec de l'eau chaude, en gros il fallait passer avant DongHae, et à réussir à s'habiller.

Chacun des Super junior avait mis en place une stratégie afin d'être celui qui serait prêt en premier, mais c'était toujours LeeTeuk qui gagnait, suivi de SiWon. SiWon suivait les ordres de LeeTeuk et bloquait la porte à quiconque voudrait passer avant le leader à la salle de bain et si celui-ci voulait manger avant sa douche et que celle-ci était occupé lorsqu'il arrivait alors il utilisait son passe partout et SiWon virait celui qui ci trouvait pour que son leader puisse l'avoir. Une fois YeSung s'était carrément évanouit en voyant un DongHae tout mouillé, tout tremblotant et tout nu qui venait de se faire virer comme un malpropre de sa douche dans le couloir, mais à ce moment personne n'avait encore compris la véritable raison. Et puisque SiWon faisait toujours un boulot magnifique de Garde du corps, il avait le droit de prendre la salle de bain à sa suite puisque LeeTeuk n'avait pas besoin de lui pour manger, étant le seul qui mangeait cette chose immonde qu'était le porridge anglais et qu'il y en avait toujours 10 kilos d'avance dans cette maison alors il ne risquait pas d'en manquer et d'avoir besoin de SiWon pour menacer celui qui voudrait en prendre la dernière part.

On peut donc résumé la situation d'un matin de travail chez les Supers Juniors comme l'anarchie totale, la loi du plus fort faisant tout. Et donc il fallait bien deux heure et quarante cinq minute pour que tous soit prêt sachant qu'ils avaient 10 minute de voiture pour arriver jusqu'aux locaux dela SMEet les cinq petites minutes d'avance pour que tous se mettent en tenue de sport.

Et donc, EunHyuk devait se lever à 7h. Mais là il ne pouvait pas se rendormir mais il aurait quand même besoin d'un minimum de sommeil pour tenir l'entrainement du lendemain. EunHyuk se demanda qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il se leva tout de même se disant qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Arrivée dans la salle de bain il fut ébloui, elle était immaculée. C'était un travail digne de RyeoWook ça et non d'HeeChul. Il y avait même un nouveau miroir.

Il expédia sa douche à toute vitesse quand même car il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps sous l'eau puis se sécha. Enfila les fringues propres qu'il avait pris soin d'embarquer avec lui, puis sortit dans le couloir avant d'aller rejoindre la salle qui leur servait de salle de... geek où était entreposés les ordinateurs, dont le sien. Mais encore une fois, dans ce couloir où le passage se faisait de moins en moins fréquent à cette heure de la soirée, deux de ses camarades discutaient.

« Allez... LeeTeuk embrasse moi s'il te plait... »

« Non... Arrête... ce qu'il s'est passé cet aprèm chez toi était une erreur... »

« Moi... Je ne regrette rien... »

« YeSung... Tu veux juste l'oublier... T'as pas vraiment envie d'être avec moi... »

« Je vais l'oublié dans tes bras t'inquiète... »

« Je ne veux pas jouer le substitue... Tu es bien placé pour comprendre ce que je ressens non ? »

« ... »

EunHyuk regardait la scène en silence, YeSung avait enroulé ses bras autours du cou de LeeTeuk essayant presque désespérément de l'embrasser alors que celui-ci faisait tout pour le repousser sans pour autant défaire l'étreinte. YeSung se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire s'arrêta dans son mouvement, il se rapprocha de LeeTeuk et mit sa tête dans son cou et commença à sangloter.

« Dé...désolé...je... ne veux pas te faire souffrir ... je n'aurais pas du revenir ... j'arrive plus à les regarder dans les yeux... ça fait ... trop mal ... »

Ces paroles étaient parcourues de légers spasmes et sa voix tremblait. EunHyuk se sentait mal, affreusement mal devant le mal-être de son ainé. LeeTeuk pris vraiment YeSung dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos.

« Ca va aller YeSung, le groupe à besoin de toi, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire revenir pour que tu repartes le lendemain. Moi ... j'ai besoin de toi ... »

« Moi... Moi aussi j'ai... besoin de toi LeeTeuk. »

Sur c'est paroles EunHyuk se dit qu'il était de trop et au lieu de se diriger vers la salle aux ordis il retourna dans sa chambre. La dernière chose qu'il entendit se fut le :

« C'est pas pareil. » De LeeTeuk.


	10. Chapter 10

EunHyuk était quand même rassuré que YeSung soit de retour.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre il vit que HeeChul avait éteint la lumière et qu'il avait arrêté de lire. De nombreuse question trottait dans la tête d'EunHyuk, en ayant dormi toute la journée il avait surement du louper un tas de chose concernant les membres de son groupe. Notamment en ce qui concernait la relation KiBum/DongHae et celle HeeChul/SungMin. Et il craignait le pire pour cette dernière.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas demander à HeeChul quel était la nature des relations qu'il avait eu avec le chinois et pourquoi SungMin en avait autant peur. Il n'avait jamais vu dans la relation entre HanGeng plus qu'une amitié très tactile. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait jamais rien vu du tout.

Jamais il n'avait vu que LeeTeuk lisait du Yaoi ni qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour YeSung, jamais il n'avait soupçonné celui-ci d'être gay ou même bi malgré le fait qu'il s'évanouisse en voyant DongHae tout nu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que SungMin pouvait aimer la violence, jamais il n'aurait cru que HeeChul s'attache autant à quelqu'un au point qu'il foute un coup de poing dans une vitre quand c'était fini. Il avait toujours cru aux histoires de DongHae et de ces soi-disant filles qu'il avait eu dans son lit et qui s'était révélé être des garçons au final. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il connaissait aussi mal les membres de son groupe après six ans d'habitation commune. Tous les événements récents avait ébranlé cette douce réalité qu'il s'était créée, jouer aux jeux vidéo avec ses potes dela SM, sortir au restaurant avec une fille de temps en temps puis finir la nuit à l'hôtel, chanter et surtout danser, faire des émissions, vivre tout simplement comme si cela coulait de source. Mais tout en était autrement pour les autres.

SiWon vivait dans l'illusion d'un leader tout puissant qui lui aussi devait subir les aléas de la vie passant à coté des plaisirs de ses plaisirs, RyeoWook contraint par son physique et sa voix, ShinDong qu'on ne voyait strictement jamais, KangIn parti à l'armée. Puis DongHae et YeSung qui souffrait à cause de leurs sentiments. Non, vraiment il avait une vie plus qu'enviable, il était sous les feux des projecteurs, avait des milliers de fan à travers le monde, il n'était pas loin d'être riche malgré quela SMpompe une bonne partie des bénéfices qu'ils produisaient et puis ils avaient un logement de quoi manger à leur faim, et même le jour où il n'y aurait plus rien dans le frigo, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur le porridge anglais de LeeTeuk et il avait encore moins de problème que les autres.

Ca y était, EunHyuk venait d'effectuer son marathon. Intérieur, certes, mais tout aussi épuisant. Il se recoucha et se rendormi sur le coup, rêvant toute la nuit à différents plan pour réussir à avoir la salle de bain assez tôt et de la brioche aux pépites de chocolat et pouvoir se recoucher en attendant l'heure de partir.

7h du matin sonna, EunHyuk grâce à un ouragan magique rassembla toute ses affaires, invoqua une cage en gélatine pour évité d'être dépassé par HeeChul. Puis il sorti dans le couloir, là SiWon se dirigeait vers lui pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la salle de bains ! Mais ce que ne savait pas SiWon c'est que dans le boxer d'EunHyuk se trouvait une arme très spécial... dans son boxer se trouvait les powers rangers ! Les Powers rangers sautèrent de son boxer et attaquèrent SiWon sans ménagement ! Malheureusement n'ayant pas couvert ses arrières pendant l'attaque des power rangers EunHyuk se fit poignarder dans le dos par RyeoWook qui se faufila dans la salle de bain alors qu'il agonisait sur le sol.

7h du matin sonna, EunHyuk sauta sur son téléphone et appela un serrurier qui devrait arriver d'ici quelque minute. Il couru vers la cuisine sur son skate board volant, Il n'y avait plus de Brioche aux pépites de chocolat ! ShinDong était en train d'en avaler la dernière part ! Mais ce que ne savait pas ShinDong c'est que dans le boxer d'EunHyuk se trouvait une arme très spécial... dans son boxer se trouvait un gâteau OGM fourré à la pralinoise ! Il le sorti de sa cachette et là ShinDong se jeta sur le gâteau et mourus à cause des OGM. EunHyuk était vengé ! Le serrurier arriva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain où se trouvait KyuHyun. EunHyuk chopa KyuHyun et le jeta par la fenêtre. Malheureusement le serrurier appela les flics.

7h du matin sonna, EunHyuk avait tout prévu la veille, ses affaires étaient prête, il étouffa HeeChul avec ses chaussettes sales puis se faufila dans le couloir. LeeTeuk remerciait SiWon d'avoir gardé la porte et allait entrer dans la salle de bains. Mais ce que ne savait pas LeeTeuk c'est que dans le boxer d'EunHyuk se trouvait une arme très spécial... dans son boxer se trouvait un lampadaire ! EunHyuk choppa son lampadaire assomma LeeTeuk puis alla prendre sa douche le laissant pour mort dans le couloir. Lorsqu'EunHyuk arriva dans la cuisine... miracle ! Il restait de la brioche aux pépites de chocolat ! Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner et comme il n'était que 8h il reparti se coucher en attendant 9h 45. Malheureusement il ne réveilla pas et comme il avait séché l'entrainement il se fit virer dela SME.

7h du matin sonna, EunHyuk se réveilla en sursaut, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder dans son boxer. Ouf ! Rien d'anormal n'y était. Il avait eu peur que des bisounours y ai élu domicile. HeeChul sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

« Merde ! » cria EunHyuk regrettant qu'il n'y ait réellement pas de bisounours sous le boxer, HeeChul détestait les bisounours...

EunHyuk totalement dépité de ses rêves où il n'arrivait à rien se leva lentement et pris la direction de la cuisine. ShinDong mangeait ... ShinDong mangeait la dernière part de ... brioche... Mais pas la dernière part de brioche aux pépites de chocolat donc EunHyuk passa son chemin et alla ouvrir le placard où se trouvait la brioche aux pépites de chocolat.

Et puis bon, à 9h 45 ils étaient enfin tous prêt. Non pas que l'agitation n'avait pas été présente, mais EunHyuk avait tellement été dans son optique de brioche aux pépites de chocolat qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de faire attention aux autres.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur van avec leur chauffeur, les relations entre les différents membres lui sauta au visage. KiBum et DongHae étaient très très proche et rigolait ensemble, mais il n'avait pas non plus de geste l'un envers l'autre qui trahissait une quelconque relation intime, de toute façon à l'extérieur ils devraient se montrer plus que discrets. YeSung s'était isolé dans son coin, SiWon tentant désespérément de parler avec lui. HeeChul discutait tranquillement avec LeeTeuk et KyuHyun. SungMin s'était mis le plus loin possible de lui et écoutait RyeoWook et ShinDong qui parlait cuisine mais sans jamais participé à leur conversation. EunHyuk se mit à coté de lui et essaya d'engager la conversation.

« Ca va SungMin ? »

« Oui. »

« Euh... T'as vu hier j'ai dormi toute la journée ! »

« Oui j'ai vu. T'es pas très malin. »

« Arg... Oui j'avoue. Mais vous auriez pu me réveiller non ? »

« SiWon a dit que se serait ta punition pour avoir volé la batte de LeeTeuk. »

« Mais c'est toi ! »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« Désolé SungMin. Euh... si t'as besoin de parler je serais là si tu veux. »

SungMin regarda EunHyuk à coté de lui un peu surpris par les paroles de son cadet, EunHyuk lui souri de toute ses dents.

« C'est gentil mais ça ira. »

EunHyuk laissa tombé puis se concentra sur la conversation qui se passait du coté de YeSung et SiWon.

« YeSung... qu'est ce qui ne va pas... tu sais que tu peux te tourner vers dieu pour avoir les réponses à tes questions. »

« Arrête, ton dieu n'accepte pas les relations entre mec alors arrête avec lui. Et puis toi non plus tu les acceptes pas ! J'ai bien vu que tu étais gêné par cette situation ! »

« Euh... C'est sure ça m'a fait drôle au début mais c'est bon, je vous accepte comme vous êtes. Et puis LeeTeuk m'a dit que je devais faire un effort pour vous comprendre. Et j'écoute toujours LeeTeuk. »

« T'écoute LeeTeuk avant la bible ? »

« LeeTeuk est mon messie, donc oui. »

« T'es grave. »

EunHyuk c'était dit exactement la même chose. SiWon n'aurait pas été un hétéro dans toute sa splendeur, EunHyuk aurait pu parié qu'il était raide dingue de LeeTeuk.

« Peut-être que je suis grave, mais moi je crois en quelque chose et en quelqu'un. »

« Tu sais LeeTeuk n'est pas tout blanc non plus. »

Sur ces paroles EunHyuk se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre LeeTeuk et YeSung, dans celle-ci il était sûr d'avoir entendu le sous-entendu qu'il y avait eu entre les deux une relation assez poussée la veille.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien laisse tomber. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Se rattrapa YeSung qui ne voulait pas non plus exposer les secrets de leur leader qui le soutenait vraiment malgré son comportement d'enfant gâté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux locaux d'entrainement et allèrent se changer.

Leur chorégraphe les accueillis.

« Bon les mecs ! On reprend le boulots jusqu'en juin maintenant ! Nouvelle coré, nouveau style j'espère que vous êtes motivé ! Les fans d'Europe vous attendent au tournant ! »

« Oui, prof ! » répondirent le groupe en cœur qui avait appris comment se comporté avec leur prof de danse complètement barré.

« Nice job girls ! » Fit le chorégraphe les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues le pouce levé comme si la réponse du groupe avait été la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

« Bon pour la semaine qui va suivre vous serez divisé par binôme et trinôme. »

EunHyuk craignait le pire. Avec ce prof aucune contestation ne serait possible, il choisissait de toute façon ce qui était le meilleur pour le groupe, mais cela d'un point de vue strictement professionnel leurs relations ne devant intervenir au boulot

« Alors j'ai essayé de diviser les meilleurs en chant et les meilleurs en danse. Donc alors ça fera : EunHyuk avec RyeoWook, KyuHyun avec LeeTeuk et HeeChul, SungMin avec SiWon et ShinDong puis enfin, YeSung, DongHae avec KiBum. »


	11. Chapter 11

La poisse leur tombait vraiment dessus se dit EunHyuk, lui il était plutôt bien loti en étant en groupe seulement avec RyeoWook. D'une part il adorait vraiment celui-ci, il pourrait facilement l'embêter et d'autre part, à deux il y avait beaucoup moins de tension qu'à trois. Mais le groupe YeSung, DongHae et KiBum risquait de ne pas réellement communiquer ni avancer, il fallait du temps à YeSung pour se remettre de cette histoire et voila qu'il se retrouvait avec ce qui semble-t-il était le nouveau couple de la maison et qui dedans comportait son ex dont il était toujours amoureux. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être joyeux de leur coté, vraiment pas.

« Pour aujourd'hui vous serez séparés dans des salles différentes, et ce sera le cas toute la semaine. Il n'y a pas d'objection j'espère. »

« Prof ... » Se risqua EunHyuk, il fallait au moins qu'il essaye quelque chose.

« Oui EunHyuk, serais-tu en train de remettre en question mon merveilleux programme que j'ai mis une soirée entière à confectionner ? »

« Non, non ... euh ... c'est juste disons. Ne sommes-nous pas censé travailler notre esprit d'équipe tout les onze ? Pourquoi nous séparez-vous ? »

« Tu as raison, mais ne doute pas de moi, de plus la semaine prochaine vous serez de nouveau tous réunis pour que les réels entrainements commencent. »

« D'accord prof. »

Bon, EunHyuk avait vaguement tenté quelque chose pour qu'ils ne soient pas tous séparé, mais bon il fallait avouer que son courage s'était légèrement essoufflé aux premières paroles du coatch.

« Bon , arrêtons le blabla. Les vieux en salle une ! »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas vieux moi. » S'écria KyuHyun qui savait que l'on parlait de son groupe puisqu'il se retrouvait avec les deux ainés.

« Tu vieilliras plus tard c'est un fait.» Dit LeeTeuk froidement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était « un vieux crouton » comme aimait l'appeler le coatch.

« Pas de discussions ! Allez ! La salle une est par là ! Bon maintenant le groupe des Supers Serpents Sonics en salle deux ! »

Tous regardèrent le chorégraphe, ils ne savaient pas vraiment de qui il parlait.

Le coatch leva les yeux au ciel, ses petits protégés n'étaient vraiment pas fute-fute. Il allait devoir leur expliquer.

« Supers Serpents Sonics, Les 3 S ! Siwon ShinDong et SungMin ! C'est évident ! »

« Oui ! Certainement ! » Crièrent-ils pour ne pas le vexer.

Et ceux-ci partirent donc rejoindre leur salle, EunHyuk pu cependant entendre la question de ShinDong à SungMin. Il se demandait si le coatch les avaient placé ensemble réellement parcqu'il le fallait ou si c'était pour les appeler les serpents supers sonics ...

Le chorégraphe lui aussi l'entendit et ne manqua pas de faire son petit commentaire.

« Super serpent sonic ! pas serpents super sonics ! Bon bref ! Vous ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigts EunHyuk et RyeoWook.

« Vous serez les pleurnicheurs et vous serez en salle trois ! »

Les pleurnicheurs... c'était vrai que lui et RyeoWook avait la larme un peu plus facile que les autres membres mais bon fallait pas exagérer non plus !

« Allez viens RyeoWook on y va ! » Dit EunHyuk tirant celui-ci par le bras de manière assez violente car il était toujours vexé du surnom que leur avait donné l'autre fou.

De ce fait il ne pu pas entendre ce que le coatch dit au dernier groupe.

« Lâche-moi EunHyuk ! Tu me fait mal ! »

« Ah désolé RyeoWook je ne voulais pas ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle numéro trois et s'assirent sur le sol en attendant les instructions.

« Dit RyeoWook, il s'est passé quelque chose hier aprèm ? J'ai pu parler avec personne ce matin et puisque que j'ai dormi toute la journée d'hier je ne sais pas grand-chose. »

« Ah ... oui c'est vrai. Y a LeeTeuk qui est revenu avec YeSung, il était chez sa famille. Et puis ... bah SungMin et HeeChul s'est fini. »

« Définitivement ? »

« Ouai je pense, ils ont eu une dispute vers 15h... HeeChul demandait à SungMin de lui refaire confiance... qu'il avait même bloqué le numéro de ce mec et qu'il lui avait pas parlé depuis 1 an. »

« Il a dit qui c'était ? »

« Non, et je vois pas qui ça pourrait être. Et après SungMin à dit que ça voulait rien dire, qu'il savait que HeeChul l'aimait toujours, qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimé lui et qu'il ne voulait pas continuer dans une relation où HeeChul ne lui rendait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Après ils se sont isolés un bout de temps tous les deux se rendant compte qu'ils faisaient partager leur dispute. »

« Et t'es sure qu'ils se sont pas rabibochés pendant ce lapse de temps ? »

« Non, quand ils sont ressortis, SungMin s'est dirigé vers la buanderie pour récupérer des fringues alors j'en ai profité pour aller lui parler et il m'a dit que c'était fini, mais que ça allait, que tous les deux avaient parlés et décidés ensemble de se séparer. »

« Ok. »

Puis le coatch arriva dans la pièce et mis fin à leur discussion.

« Bon les fillettes, cette semaine vous allez échanger vos compétences ! »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda RyeoWook un peu paniqué de ce qui allait suivre.

« C'est simple, RyeoWook toute la semaine tu feras du rap et de la danse sous les ordres de EunHyuk et lui fera des vocalises sous tes ordres. »

« Mais ... mais ... je ne sais pas râper ! Ca va faire moche avec ma voie ! » S'égosilla-t-il alors qu'il s'étouffait presque.

« Et bien à la fin de la semaine tu sauras et y a intérêt que se soit joli ! Et puis tu devras te bouger les fesses aussi ! Ton niveau de danse n'est pas mauvais mais tu es tout frêle comparé aux autres et cela se ressent quand vous dansez en groupe ! Donc cette semaine c'est régime protéiné pour toi ! »

RyeoWook se sentait faiblard... un régime protéiné ça signifiait qu'il n'allait manger presque que de la viande pendant toute la semaine. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Certes il aurait aimé être plus baraqué mais seulement à condition d'être plus grand. S'il suivait ce régime il allait devenir un SiWon mais un SiWon compressé et pas proportionnel du tout. Et ça tête ne suivrait pas le mouvement, donc il allait garder ce visage tout petit et tout mignon mais avec un corps ultra musclé. Devant l'image mentale qu'il s'était fait de lui-même, il faillit s'évanouir. Il allait ... ressembler à un ... monstre ... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, yeux qui était donc maintenant tout mouillés. Et avec ces yeux il fit un regard de chien battu au coatch pour qu'il décide de revoir son programme de régime à base de viande.

« J'ai vraiment eu raison de vous appeler les pleurnicheurs ! »

RyeoWook se stoppa net, puis recommença. Au final il s'en fichait d'être considéré comme un pleurnicheur tant qu'il ne se transformait pas en mutant à la fin de la semaine.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! Ca ne marche pas de toute façon ! Cette semaine ça sera viande, œuf et c'est tout ! »

RyeoWook abandonna et ce fit finalement à l'idée que de toute façon, monstre ou pas il n'arrivait pas à se trouver une fille pour autre chose que la causette et si ce n'était pas pour ça c'était pour le transformer en fille. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se débrouiller dans sa vie mais pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une fille sympa celle-ci voulait absolument l'habiller d'une petite robe à fleur, épiler ses jambes et lui mettre du maquillage plutôt que l'amener dans son lit, (mais bon il n'était pas puceau non plus) ! Mais peut-être qu'avec ce nouveau physique il n'aurait plus peur de se voir habiller d'un soutien-gorge rembourrée pou que ça fasse « plus vrai » comme elles disaient.

« J'aurai quand même le droit à du café sucré le matin ? »

« Non, le sucre et les excitants sont proscris, ainsi que les féculents et les fibres, tu prendras cependant des vitamines en cachet. Et tu auras du lait de soja le matin. »

Finalement la journée se passa tranquillement, ils étaient aussi séparés au repas du midi et donc aucun des membres n'avaient vu autre que leur équipe. EunHyuk s'était bien marré pendant leur repas car RyeoWook avait dans son assiette une bonne grosse saucisse de Strasbourgs, une contrée lointaine, et un œuf sur le plat, plus les deux petites pilules remplis de vitamines C et D alors que lui avait une assiette copieuse de nourriture saine venu directement du traiteur coréen le plus proche.

Ils avaient fini en sueur car le matin était consacré au chant et l'après-midi à la danse. Ce qui fit que tout le groupe, en entier cette fois-ci se retrouva dans les douches du vestiaire. Heureusement qu'aucune fan ne passait par là car elle en serait morte sur le coup. Les 11 Super junior dont 9 d'entre eux assez musclés étaient donc sous la douche et on imagine bien les dégâts que peut provoquer une telle vision sur une jeune fille en fleur.

Le retour se fit dans le silence, ils auraient voulu raconter leur journée mais le coatch leur avait interdit de le faire avant qu'ils ne partent. Ils n'avaient donc rien à se dire et de toutes façon ils étaient tous fatigués, ils n'avaient pas encore récupéré le rythme de l'entrainement intensif donc c'était un peu plus dure que d'habitude.

Cependant malgré ce silence, EunHyuk remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de tension du tout. Même YeSung semblait apaisé et même ... heureux ? Finalement ça c'était peut-être bien passé entre eux et même que ça avait été bénéfique ? EunHyuk pris la décision qu'il parlerait à DongHae ce soir !

L'Heure du diné arriva plus vite que prévu et EunHyuk n'avait même pas eu le temps de ne serait-ce que décrocher un mot à DongHae, s'était comme si celui-ci était constamment occupé.

Ils étaient tous à table. Ce soir c'était les restes de la semaine qu'ils allaient manger sauf RyeoWook qui lui avait le droit à un steak saignant et encore à ses deux petites pilules plus un yaourt au soja. RyeoWook ne voulait pas manger, au bout de un seul repas il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« DES LEGUMES ! Je veux des légumes ! Du sucre ! Du café ! Je vous en supplie ! »

En fait LeeTeuk avec l'aide de SiWon l'avait accroché à sa chaise pour lui faire manger son steak, mais celui-ci se débattait frénétiquement criant à la mort de venir le chercher. Au final il s'était fait nourrir comme un petit enfant. LeeTeuk chantonnant

« ~ Et une bouchée pour Minnie, et une bouchée pour Chullie. ~ »

DongHae était dans le salon, EunHyuk se dit que c'était le moment propice.

« Fishy ! »

« Euh oui Nhyuk ? »

« On dort ensemble ce soir ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ca fait longtemps ! »

« Avant-hier ? »

« Euh ... Bon bah j'ai compris tu veux pas dormir avec ton meilleur ami alors que ça fait deux jours qu'on s'est pas parlé et que tu m'a même pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Mais ce n'est pas grave... je vais aller dormir avec Junsu... »

« Non ! C'est bon je dors avec toi ! »

Junsu était en fait un membre d'un des groupes de la même agence qu'eux et il était accessoirement le meilleur ami de EunHyuk, ils se connaissaient depuis le collège. En plus celui-ci n'habitait vraiment pas loin, et à pied le trajet se faisait très facilement. Mais DongHae avait toujours été jaloux de cette relation entre les deux, et ça EunHyuk le savait très bien et pouvait donc l'utilisé lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de la part de DongHae.

« Bon je vais me préparer ! Je t'attends ! »

« Oui oui j'arrive Nhyuk ! »

Fin prêt ils se glissèrent tout les deux dans les couvertures, DongHae était dos à EunHyuk. Celui-ci voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Fishy ! Retourne toi j'aimerais qu'on parle ! »

« Euh... D'accord... »

« Ca va pas ? »

« Si, si, ça va ... J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec KiBum ? »

« Exactement ! » Fit EunHyuk un grand sourire aux lèvres, voyant que DongHae était tout rouge de parler de ça.

« Comme tu me l'as dit, je l'ai écouté et... j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance. De toute façon... j'en avais trop envie pour refuser... »

« Oh donc tu es sur de toi ? »

« En fait... aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose avec YeSung... »

« Ah. Et ? »

« Et bien en fait, euh ... je sais pas trop si je dois te le dire... »

« Vas-y t'inquiète je crois que je suis prêt a tout entendre » Lui répondit EunHyuk en rigolant.

« On à décidé de se mettre ensemble... Enfin je veux dire... ensemble... à trois. »

« ! »


	12. Chapter 12

EunHyuk était furieux, il en était même rouge de colère. DongHae lui se tordait de rire sur le sol, vu qu'EunHyuk l'avait littéralement poussé en dehors du lit. LeeTeuk n'était même pas intervenu avec sa batte, c'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas se précipiter à l'entente d'un cri.

« Non, mais t'y as vraiment cru ? » Fit DongHae en essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues tellement il rigolait.

«Bah oui crétin ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherais aussi bien ! »

« Donc au final rien était vrai ? »

« Si, si ... Je suis bien avec KiBum et il s'est réellement passé quelque chose cet aprèm mais on s'est pas mis ensemble à trois! En tout cas c'est trop drôle comment t'as gobé toute l'histoire ! »

Oui, vraiment EunHyuk était furieux, mais il fallait voir le bon coté des choses. Ce bon vieux DongHae et ses blagues pourries étaient de retour, il était en pleine forme apparemment et depuis longtemps il paraissait rigoler avec une véritable sincérité. Ce fut à ce moment qu'EunHyuk se rendit compte que ces six derniers mois n'avaient en fait montré qu'une pâle copie du DongHae qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte.  
>Finalement EunHyuk se mit à sourire devant le spectacle d'un DongHae se roulant par terre, se tenant les côtes et en train de pleurer de rire.<br>Et puisqu'il était ultra généreux il allait lui pardonner d'avoir joué avec ses nerfs.

« Bon, DongHae, au final il s'est passé quoi cet aprèm ? »

« Hum... nan mais vraiment, ce ne sont pas tes histoires... Tout ce que tu peux savoir c'est qu'on a parlé et que la situation c'est arrangée. »

EunHyuk se demandait vraiment qu'est ce que lui cachait son ami mais il laissa couler, de toute façon il était presque toujours l'un des premiers au courant malgré lui.

« Ok, tu peux dégager maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? On n'est pas censé dormir ensemble ? »

« Nan, je voulais juste savoir le fin mots de ton histoire avec KiBum et YeSung. »

« Tu est cruel Nhyuk ! » Lui fit DongHae lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'EunHyuk ne voulait en fait que récupérer des informations sur sa vie sentimentale et qu'en fait il s'en foutait de dormir avec lui. Mais il prit ça à la rigolade.

EunHyuk lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

« Je sais ! Allez ! Va rejoindre ton chéri ! J'imagine que vous avez refait l'échange avec RyeoWook. »

« Oui, et il cri au meurtre des gémissements de tortue, perso ça ne m'a jamais gêné. »

« C'est normal tes propres gémissement couvraient tout ! »

« Hummm... Y a peut-être un peu de ça... Dit pas ça à KiBum mais ... YeSung est vraiment ... très doué ! »

« Argg ! Je veux pas savoir ! »

Et c'est sur cet échange comique (?) et un peu pervers que DongHae quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son ancienne chambre où il dormait maintenant de nouveau avec KiBum.

Un poids s'était enlevé de la poitrine de EunHyuk, DongHae allait enfin bien, YeSung semblait se remettre de cette situation et tout semblait s'arranger petit à petit, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir souffler.  
>HeeChul rentra dans la pièce et là EunHyuk se souvint soudain qu'il y avait aussi des problèmes de ce coté, RyeoWook avait dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord mais HeeChul ne semblait pas aller très bien. De toutes façon aujourd'hui avait été la journée des discussions alors autant continuer se dit EunHyuk à lui-même.<p>

« HeeChul ? Ca va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Déjà c'était signe que quelque chose n'allait pas, un HeeChul ne répond pas par un simple « Oui pourquoi ? » un HeeChul en bonne santé répond par un « Ta gueule », ce qui est paradoxale par rapport à la question mais voila, ou bien alors par un truc pervers genre ... un truc auquel il est simplement impossible de penser si on n'est pas HeeChul. Et... on n'est pas HeeChul donc tant qu'il ne le dit pas on ne peut pas le savoir.

Bon EunHyuk n'allait pas essayer de le réconforter cette fois-ci, il avait déjà utilisé sa dose de générosité pour la soirée ! Il allait directement entrer dans le vif du sujet et n'allait pas y aller avec des pincettes, de toutes façon provoquer HeeChul était le meilleur moyen pour lui remonter le moral se dit EunHyuk avec une conviction fendant l'air !

« Je sais que le mec dont à parler SungMin c'est HanGeng ! T'es grillé mon pote ! »

A l'instant, EunHyuk se rappela pourquoi cela remettait HeeChul de bonne humeur d'être provoqué... C'était par ce que lorsqu'il se mettait en colère il évacuait le stress... Et là il était en colère... et allait donc évacuer sur EunHyuk, l'objet de sa colère. Celui-ci pleurait maintenant intérieurement de sa propre bêtise.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? » Lui fit HeeChul le regard sombre un de ses poings dans son autre main.

« Euh ... j'ai deviné ? » Essaya de se rattraper EunHyuk, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face, c'était peine perdu.

Et une petite séance de torture mentale suivit pour EunHyuk, mais sous la violence de cette torture la scène à été censurée.

« Merci EunHyuk ! Je me sens grave mieux maintenant ! Mais t'avise pas de répéter ce que tu sais sinon ... fait attention à tes parties... »

EunHyuk était content d'avoir pu servir à HeeChul mais vraiment plus jamais il ne le ferait... Et plus jamais il ne lui parlerait de HanGeng ... ce nom était à bannir de son vocabulaire...

N'en pouvant plus EunHyuk s'endormit complètement épuisé... mais le souvenir d'HeeChul lui fit faire de nombreux cauchemars et il ne dormit pas vraiment ayant le rire sadique de celui-ci raisonnant dans ses oreilles.

La semaine passa tranquillement, les tensions s'étaient apaisés, le fait qu'ils soient séparés y était pour beaucoup, au moins ils n'avaient pas à tous se supporter vingt quatre sur vingt quatre. C'était maintenant le dimanche, seul jour de la semaine où ils ne travaillaient pas.  
>RyeoWook avait failli mourir d'une overdose de protéine mais avait finalement tenu le coup, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il n'était pas devenu un monstre, personne ne devient un monstre à cause d'une semaine de régime protéiné. Il était toujours aussi petit mais avait gagné un peu de muscle et avec cela un peu d'assurance et grâce aux soins que lui avait apporté EunHyuk lors de ses séances de danses il s'était beaucoup amélioré en très peu de temps.<br>EunHyuk avait vraiment pu voir beaucoup de bénéfice à leur séparation, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de travaillé autant sa voix avec l'un des leaders vocaux et ça lui avait fait du bien, même RyeoWook était parvenu à faire un rap ... à peu près potable. Enfin... aucun des rappeurs n'avait de soucis à ce faire pour sa place.  
>En plus le fait qu'il ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'avait fait les autres l'avait littéralement frustré, il avait envie de montrer ses progrès et de voir celui des autres, ce qui n'était jamais vraiment arrivé auparavant puisqu'ils évoluaient constamment tous ensemble pour les répétitions de groupe et maintenant il avait vraiment envie de s'intéresser plus profondément aux capacités de chacun et d'échanger leurs compétences comme il l'avait fait avec RyeoWook.<br>Mais vraiment s'il devait retenir quelque chose de cette semaine c'était bien les surnoms bizarre que le coatch avait trouvé aux groupes des trois S, chaque jour il s'était amusé à changer la signification des lettres gardant toujours cependant le mot Super.  
>Le mardi ils avaient été les Supers Slips Saillants, le mercredi Les Supers Salopettes Soyeuses, le jour suivant ils avaient eu l'honneur de s'appeler les Supers Salades de Saison, le vendredi avait été le jour des Supers Surimis Soldés. Puis le samedi dernier jour de leur groupe l'entraineur les avaient surnomés les Super Salamiiis Salamiiis ... Il semblait être en manque d'inspiration...<p>

Et donc en ce dimanche de repos, EunHyuk avait décidé de faire la grasse mat'. Il se leva tout frais à 11h du matin et parti prendre sa douche en sifflotant, rien de nouveau n'était arrivé cette semaine et donc il n'y avait ni eu dispute ni tension trop forte ni dérapage dans le couloir, ni gémissement réveillant du moins pas pour lui, RyeoWook criant toujours à la mort des tortues.

Il sorti de la douche et parti s'habiller dans sa chambre traversant le couloir à moitié nu.

« EunHyuk ! Tu pourrais t'habiller dans la salle de bain ! La serviette que tu porte autour de la taille est bien trop courte pour cacher la seule chose qui devrait l'être! » Lui avait crié SungMin qui l'avait croisé.

Et en effet la serviette était bien trop courte, il avait donc presque couru pour aller s'habiller, mais bon il n'était tellement pas loin de sa chambre que personne d'autre n'avait pu profiter de la vue. Il se dit tout de même qu'il allait bientôt vaincre l'exhibitionnisme de HeeChul et qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir.

Une fois tout propre et tout habillé dans des fringues confortable mais sexy, il se dit qu'il allait appeler une fille avec qui il pourrait passer la journée. Il hésitait entre choisir une fille d'un des groupes de l'agence comme les SNSD ou les f(x) ou bien alors une de ses vieilles connaissances. Il pouvait encore choisir une fille dont il avait récupéré le numéro et qui pourrait peut-être être l'intéressé... Finalement il opta pour Tiffany des SNSD avec qui il s'entendait bien, il l'appela pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre dans un café pendant l'aprèm et celle-ci accepta. EunHyuk était aux anges, il allait enfin avoir une présence féminine à ses cotés et une présence autre que les groupies en chaleur qui n'en voulait qu'à son corps.

Il était presque midi et il se dit qu'il allait aider RyeoWook à faire le repas ! Vraiment ce dimanche était une bonne journée ! Ils mangèrent tous ensembles, et depuis lundi soir dernier c'était le premier repas où il n'avait pas eu à attacher RyeoWook et lui faire avaler de force son steak ou ses lardons. Tous souriait, ou du moins c'est ce que croyait EunHyuk, qui malgré tout ses efforts à être plus attentif aux comportements de ses camarades ne remarqua pas les sourires forcés que faisait HeeChul.

Après avoir digéré, il était allé se préparer à sortir dans sa chambre. Puis il s'était dirigé vers la sortie de l'apart.

« Je sors ! » Avait il crié à l'intention des autres pour qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas le voir.

« Tu vas où ? » Lui avait demandé SiWon pendant qu'EunHyuk mettait ses chaussures.

« Je vais voir Tiffany, on va aller se boire un verre en ville ! »

Au mot Tiffany, les yeux de SiWon s'était mis à briller. En fait ce n'était pas Tiffany en elle-même mais plutôt le fait que ce soit une fille. EunHyuk pris SiWon en pitié, tout comme lui il était aussi en manque de présence féminine autre que pour son corps.

« Bon si tu te dépêches, tu peux venir avec moi et je vais appelé Tiffany pour qu'elle amène Yuri avec elle, ok ? »

Et là les yeux de SiWon ne s'étaient pas mis à briller mais littéralement à étinceler de mille feux. Et en moins d'une minute trente il était habillé de manière à sortir, coiffé et parfumé. EunHyuk avait fait le nécessaire pour que Yuri vienne et celle-ci avait aussi accepté de sortir avec eux, d'une certaine manière peut-être était elles aussi en manque de présence masculine pour autres chose que leur corps, même si en fait EunHyuk et SiWon en avait un tout petit chouilla après leur corps. Juste pour le plaisir des yeux aurait dit EunHyuk si on lui avait posé la question.

L'aprèm c'était bien passé, EunHyuk et SiWon était comblés, après beaucoup de frustration il en fallait très peu pour les combler en fait. Il rentrait tout les deux à pied en direction de leur appartement, ce n'était pas très sûr pour deux idoles comme eux mais il ne leur était rien arrivé de toute la journée à part peut-être un ou deux paparazzi qui les avaient pris en photo en compagnie des filles mais ce n'était pas grave puisqu'ils faisaient parti de la même agence, c'était même plus de la pub gratuite donc il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis.

EunHyuk et SiWon n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être seuls tout les deux comme ça, et à chaque fois que cela se produisait une question brulait les lèvres d'EunHyuk. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir sur son cadet mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de poser une telle question. Mais là ... il allait le faire.

« Dit SiWon ... »

« Oui EunHyuk ? »

« T'es encore puceau ? »

Et voila, il avait enfin posé LA question qu'il se posait à propos de SiWon ... En fait c'était une question auxquels tous les Super Junior rêvaient d'avoir une réponse. En effet, tout le monde connaissait l'extrême pieuté de SiWon et celui-ci n'était pas marié donc en théorie il ne devait pas l'avoir fait...

SiWon avait piqué un fard.

« Euh... Non ... »

« SiWon ... tu sais que tu ne doit pas mentir... fait attention à tes yeux... »

« Mentir n'a rien à voir avec les yeux t'as rien compris ! Bon d'accord... nan ... je l'ai jamais fait... »

Mwahaha ! se dit EunHyuk ! Il se sentait tout puissant ! Il avait enfin la réponse ! Mais ... quelque chose d'autre piqua la curiosité d'EunHyuk qui on le sait maintenant est plus que développée.

« Mais ... tu t'es jamais touché non plus ? »

« Hey ! Je fais vraiment gaffe à mes yeux moi ! »

« Donc c'est non. Putain mec t'as loupé quelque chose ! »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Mais ... ça veut dire que ... t'as jamais... joui... ? »

La il fallait l'avouer, la curiosité d'EunHyuk allait bien trop loin, il se pris donc le poing de SiWon dans la gueule qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le faire taire sous l'effet de la gêne que lui avait provoqué la question.  
>Il s'excusa, EunHyuk lui demanda également pardon d'être aller trop loin, un peu déçu quand même de ne pas avoir eu la dernière réponse, mais SiWon n'avait pas tapé trop fort donc ça allait. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de rajouté un petit quelque chose.<p>

« Mais dit moi. frapper quelqu'un c'est autorisé dans ta religion ? Tu va peut-être devoir aller te confesser et payer pour ton pêcher ? »

« Ta gueule. »

EunHyuk sourit et se dit que ça suffisait, il avait déjà bien assez embêté son cadet comme ça, en plus ils étaient arrivés maintenant.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et virent que l'ambiance était morbide.

« Bah, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda SiWon lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun des autres n'avait relevé la tête du sol même à leur entrée.

Ce fut SungMin qui releva la tête en premier pour répondre à la question. Il avait l'air grave et il semblait avoir pleuré car ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

« HeeChul est parti en Chine. »


	13. Chapter 13

Une nouvelle semaine était passée, HeeChul n'était toujours pas rentré. Aujourd'hui c'était le 15 mai, et le concert en Europe arrivait à grand pas. Ce départ soudain avait fait des vagues dans le groupe, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient cela n'avait pas trop atteint l'administration de la SME ou bien l'entrainement. C'était comme si les nouvelles chorégraphies ou les nouveaux enchainements qu'ils apprenaient avait été pensée directement pour 10 et non pour onze. Les textes étaient séparés et chaque partie était chantée, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun blanc. L'ambiance, elle, n'avait pas été au beau fixe, tout les soirs on pouvait entendre les pleurs incessants de SungMin à travers la porte et ShinDong avait du migré avec KyuHyun et SiWon car SungMin fermait la porte et la bloquait avec une chaise pour que personne ne puisse entrer.

Ils avaient fait leur boulot convenablement et s'était tût devant leurs patrons mais réellement tous luttaient pour ne pas exiger des explications sur le départ d'HeeChul.

La semaine d'avant où ils étaient séparés avait donné envie à EunHyuk de se rapprocher d'eux encore plus les semaines à venir mais c'était impossible. Depuis dimanche dernier chacun restait calmement dans son coin, se terrant dans le silence des révélations du dimanche d'avant. Même DongHae et KiBum ne montrait que très rarement des marques d'affections l'un envers l'autre, surement par égard pour SungMin et peut-être un peu pour YeSung. EunHyuk ne savait pas trop, mais il leur en était reconnaissant. Vraiment, plus rien n'allait dans l'appartement depuis une semaine.

_« HeeChul est parti en Chine. » _

_« Quoi ? » cria presque EunHyuk en apprenant la nouvelle._

_« HeeChul est parti en Chine. » Avait répété SungMin, mais cette fois-ci sa voix s'était cassée et les larmes avaient commencé à lui monté aux yeux._

_EunHyuk ne savait pas exactement pourquoi HeeChul était parti si vite en Chine et cela sans prévenir personne mais il se doutait qu'HanGeng n'était pas pour rien dans cette histoire_

_« Mais pour aller en Chine. Il faut faire une demande de Visa au moins des mois à l'avance ! Et puis même comme ça pour des stars en Corée comme nous c'est encore plus dure ! La Chine connaît les relations qu'on a eu avec HanGeng, il marche super bien là bas ! »_

_Tout le monde savait ce que venait de dire SiWon. Mais personne n'avait encore osé le dire à voix haute. Alors que SiWon et EunHyuk étaient dehors ils avaient reçu un coup de fil et c'était LeeTeuk qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde. Tous avaient vu le choc dans les yeux de SungMin. Tous avaient compris qu'HeeChul projetait depuis un bout de temps d'aller en Chine et cela sans qu'il l'ait dit à SungMin pendant toute la période où ils avaient été ensemble et donc personne n'avait mentionné ce Visa si dure à obtenir pour la Chine synonyme d'une certaine trahison de la part d'HeeChul._

_Et à la surprise de tout le monde se fut SungMin lui-même qui répondit à la question de SiWon._

_« Oui SiWon, pour avoir ce Visa, il a du en faire la demande il y a au moins 3 mois et je ne sais pas comment il a fait et quels moyens il a utilisé mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il l'a obtenu. Et je sais pourquoi il y a été. »_

_EunHyuk savait à cet instant que SungMin allait révéler la vérité sur HanGeng, c'était forcé. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre raison pour HeeChul d'aller en Chine. Mais c'était paradoxale, il avait filtré ses appels et avait coupé le contact définitivement avec lui et il avait quand même fait cette demande et s'était envolé pour la Chine dès que ça avait été possible._

_« SungMin, Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Euh... si ça te fait du mal tu n'es pas obligé, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_En effet SungMin était presque en pleurs maintenant, ses yeux étaient embués mais il semblait essayer de résister. LeeTeuk avait voulu le réconforter en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de leur dire, mais c'était plus pour lui une manière montrer que lui avait compris et que SungMin n'était pas obligé d'en rajouté, l'expression actuel sur son visage et les récents événements tel que leur rupture en expliquait déjà assez long sur les possibles motivations d'HeeChul._

_« C'est bon LeeTeuk, vous avez le droit de savoir, après tout c'est lui qui est parti comme ça alors tant pis pour sa gueule si je raconte ses secrets ! »_

_Aucun des Super Junior ne répondit, ils laissaient le temps à SungMin de rependre ses esprits et de continuer son récit._

_« HeeChul est parti rejoindre HanGeng, parce qu'il l'aime. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant presque deux ans à l'insu de tous, et ils se sont séparé lorsque HanGeng à entamé son procès contre la SME. Ils ont réussit à cacher leur relation en faisant passer ça pour de l'amitié tactile ou bien alors du Fan-service. Mais ... mais j'étais... déjà amoureux de lui depuis longtemps et ... donc je savais pour eux deux car je voyais bien le comportement d'HeeChul...Quand on à commencer tout les deux je pensais qu'il l'avait oublié... ça faisait plus de six mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés... Mais c'était pas le cas... et donc la semaine dernière j'ai craqué... On a discuté... et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi mais que ... que ... il pensait encore aimer HanGeng encore plus... malgré la distance... »_

_SungMin s'est arrêté là et il avait enfin laissé couler ses larmes, mais lorsque les autres avaient voulu le prendre dans leurs bras il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans laissé aucune porte d'entrée même pour ShinDong, et c'était comme ça, dans le silence que c'était déroulée toute la semaine._

EunHyuk ruminait dans son lit, il était à peine 9h et se lever avant 9h un dimanche matin c'était vraiment du gâchis pour EunHyuk. Du pur gâchis de grasse matinée accordée.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et LeeTeuk apparu tout essoufflé dans la chambre.

« EunHyuk ! Lève toi ! La SME nous as fait un cadeau ! »

Hum, les cadeaux de la SM n'étaient pas toujours des cadeaux se dit il, ça n'annonçait pas forcément que des bonnes choses.

« Ils nous ont payé une journée dans le parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir ! »

« Tu crois pas plutôt que c'est le parc d'attraction qui à payer pour qu'on y aille ? Et qu'il va y avoir une horde de fans prête à nous sauter dessus ? »

« Bon, peut-être ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on va au parc d'attraction ! Allez ! Prépare-toi ! Tous les autres sont déjà levés ! Je VEUX profiter du parc un maximum ! Si tu n'es pas prêt d'ici 10 min SiWon va venir te sortir du lit et tu te trimbaleras toutes la journée en boxer ! »

« Mais ! Je vais me faire violer ! »

« C'est pas mon problème ! Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller ! »

EunHyuk se prépara à contre cœur, l'idée du parc d'attraction lui plaisait mais lorsque c'était un cadeau de la SME c'était en fait plus une journée de travail que de détente. Et avec l'ambiance pourrie qui régnait ces derniers jours ça n'allait peut-être pas être joyeux. Mais de toute façon c'était peine perdu, si le leader voulait aller aux parcs avec tout le monde alors tout le monde irait au parc, c'était l'un de ses privilèges qu'il s'était auto donné, celui que quiconque voudrait refuser de faire quelque chose que le leader voulait vraiment, devrait alors avoir le courage d'affronté un SiWon pas content.

Et puis, peut-être que la situation se rétablirait entre eux grâce à une journée d'amusement et peut-être qu'ils oublieraient le coup que leur avait fait HeeChul.

LeeTeuk lui avait menti, lorsqu'il était venu le réveiller, tout le monde n'était pas levé, et KyuHyun qui était resté dans son mutisme de ne pas vouloir se lever malgré les menaces du leader et se retrouvait donc maintenant en pyjama dans la voiture, son pyjama se résumant à un tee-shirt goodies des Super Junior et à un boxer. Mais heureusement pendant que SiWon le trainait hors de leur chambre il avait réussi à choper un jean qui trainait par terre. Il était donc en train d'essayer de l'enfiler tant bien que mal pendant que le chauffeur les conduisait au parc.

Et voir KyuHyun se démenant à enfiler ce pantalon avait détendu tout le monde et la bonne humeur était de la partie. Il en fallait peu aux Super junior pour passer d'un état à l'autre.

Même SungMin souriait, après une semaine à s'être enfermé pour pleurer dès qu'il le pouvait, il semblait enfin aller mieux.

Tout ce qu'espérait EunHyuk maintenant c'était passer une bonne journée en compagnie de son groupe en essayant de passé le plus possible inaperçu, ce qui allait être dur avec le tee-shirt qu'avait du garder KyuHyun avec marqué en gros « Super Junior » dessus. Comme si on ne les reconnaissait pas déjà assez bien avec leur tête, au cas où l'une d'entre elle avait un trou de mémoire sur l'appartenance à un groupe c'était marqué sur un tee-shirt afin de leur rafraichir la mémoire.

Le chauffeur les amena jusqu'au parc mais ne les déposa pas à l'entrée principale.

« On ne rentre pas par la même entrée que tout le monde ? » demanda RyeoWook

« Non, non, vous allez entrez par les locaux, le directeur voulait vous remerciez d'avoir accepté d'utilisé votre dimanche pour cette journée de promotion ! »

Et la tous les regards se tournèrent vers LeeTeuk. Comme l'avait prédis EunHyuk, ça allait être boulot aujourd'hui aussi. Devant le regard noir de tout ses confrères sauf celui de SiWon mais on voyait bien que celui-ci faisait une sorte de grimace signe qu'il était en contradiction entre son envie et ses principes. Le leader se sentit obligé de se justifié.

« Mais... euh ... j'avais tellement envie d'aller au parc ... »

Et il avait pris une bouille toute mignonne qui était normalement humainement impossible à avoir pour un jeune homme de 27 ans, mais LeeTeuk, lui y arrivait. Et ça marchait en plus.

Le groupe se détendit et certain comme ShinDong et YeSung se mirent à rigolé devant l'air gamin de leur ainé.

Ils rencontrèrent le directeur qui leur expliqua en quoi consistait leur journée. En fait ça allait être beaucoup plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient. Le parc était sensé ouvrir le lendemain au public, ils auraient donc toutes les attractions à leur entière disposition. Ce qui faisait que leur boulot était tout simplement de s'éclater pendant toute la journée dans le parc, profiter des services que celui-ci offrait et sourire un maximum, tout ça étant filmé par les caméras disséminés un peu partout et qui ferait un clip derrière lequel passerait la chanson _happiness_.

LeeTeuk sautait littéralement de joie dans ce grand parc ouvert pour eux tout seul, pas une fan à l'horizon, juste les employés du parc qui devait faire bonne figure.

LeeTeuk attrapa la main de YeSung, un peu de fan service innocent ne ferait pas de mal et en plus il profiterait un peu de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Les Mecs ! On va aux montagnes russes ! Vous venez ? » Cria LeeTeuk toujours la main de YeSung dans la sienne.

« Oui ! Attends-nous ! » Lui avait rétorqué DongHae alors que LeeTeuk était déjà loin devant puisqu'il s'était mis à courir entrainant YeSung avec lui.

La journée avait été splendide. Et même l'absence de HeeChul ne leur avait pas trop pesé sur la conscience. Les fans qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de son départ se demanderaient pourquoi il ne serait pas sur le clip, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas pour l'instant.

EunHyuk avait surpris quelque scène de tendresse entre KiBum et DongHae mais heureusement rien qui ne provoquerait de scandale et avait trouvé ça attendrissant.

Mais par contre beaucoup plus que d'habitude LeeTeuk avait laissé transparaitre quelque uns des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de YeSung. EunHyuk était le seul qui savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le deux et peut-être cela faisait qu'il s'en rendait mieux compte mais les autres n'allaient pas tardé à se poser des questions si leur leader continuait à se comporter ainsi dans les jours à venir.

Il avait réussi à cacher ses sentiments pendant très longtemps, peut-être ne tenait-il plus le coup. De plus maintenant que tout le monde connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de LeeTeuk les questions allaient venir bien plus vite que s'ils croyaient qu'il était hétéro.

Ils rentrèrent tous épuisé du parc, ils ne mangèrent même pas de diné s'étant gavé de sucrerie toutes la journée puisqu'elles étaient gratuites. Et un Super Junior à la tête sur les épaules, un super junior ne refuse jamais de la nourriture gratuite, jamais. Ca c'était un principe que leur avait inculqué ShinDong et qui était maintenant resté ancré dans leur tête comme étant une de leurs valeurs essentielles.

Ils se regardèrent un film tous ensemble pour prolongé cette journée puis allèrent chacun dans leur chambre afin de se coucher, car demain matin la guerre de la salle de bain allait reprendre et il ne faudrait pas se laisser faire sous prétexte qu'on était fatigué.

Mais avant cela EunHyuk alla récupérer son ordi dans la salle où il était pour allé tranquillement vérifier ses mails dans sa chambre avant de dormir.

En rejoignant le couloir il passa devant la chambre de LeeTeuk, la porte de celle-ci était très légèrement ouverte, pour rigolé EunHyuk se stoppa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, peut-être que LeeTeuk était en train de lire un autre manga yaoi ?

Mais ce qu'il vu s'était plus une scène digne d'un manga de ce type que LeeTeuk en train d'en lire un.

YeSung était allongé sur le lit double, le seul lit double de toute la maison et dont LeeTeuk était le seul à profité, encore un autre de ses privilèges qu'il s'était auto-donné. Et LeeTeuk a califourchon au dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser.

EunHyuk ne cria même pas, depuis la blague de DongHae il était immunisé contre la surprise. Il y aurait pu y avoir RyeoWook avec les deux sur le lit que ça lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, enfin il aurait peut-être pleuré qu'un autres des membres du groupe serait passé dans la case « pas hétéro » mais c'était tout.

Et comme l'avait démontré les dernières semaines, EunHyuk fidèle à lui-même et à sa curiosité qu'il maudissait lui-même il continua de regarder la scène se faisant discret. On peut noter que YeSung et LeeTeuk étaient encore totalement habillé et qu'en soit la scène n'avait rien de choquante, sinon EunHyuk aurait surement couru dans la direction de sa chambre.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et commencèrent à parler laissant à EunHyuk le privilège de tout entendre.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? » avait demandé LeeTeuk.

« Je sais pas... RyeoWook va finir par se posé des questions. Et si SiWon l'apprend il va finir par comprendre. »

« Attends, c'est sur qu'il a déjà compris ! Y a deux semaine il nous a à moitié interrompus en venant me chercher par ce qu'EunHyuk avait encore crié pour rien. Je peux te dire que maintenant il frappe bien à la porte avant de l'ouvrir »

« Ouai mais même s'il a ouvert la porte, il n'est pas rentré dans la chambre! Donc il n'a rien vu ! »

« Il est pas rentré par ce qu'il a entendu en ouvrant la porte! Et puis on s'en fout de RyeoWook non ? Tu pourrais même lui dire, on pourrait leur dire à tous... tu l'as bien dit à DongHae et KiBum... »

« C'était pour plus qu'il n'y ait de problèmes entre nous ! »

« Attends ! La porte n'est pas fermée... j'y vais ! »

Merde ! se dit EunHyuk il fallait qu'il se cache avant que LeeTeuk se rende compte qu'il écoutait à la porte. Mais dans sa précipitation il s'étala sur le sol, et cela dans un bruit sourd, ce qui fit que LeeTeuk plutôt que fermer la porte, l'ouvrit complètement pour voir l'origine du bruit. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit EunHyuk étaler sur le sol ne bougeant plus d'un seul millimètre.

« EunHyuk... T'as pas intérêt de faire le mort alors que tu ne l'es pas vraiment.»

_Grillé_, se dit EunHyuk maudissant encore une fois sa curiosité mal placé.


	14. Chapter 14

Tout ce qu'avait trouvé EunHyuk à faire pour ce sortir de cette situation était... d'avoir continué à faire le mort, ou du moins l'endormi.

Il s'était mis à ronfler très fort sur le sol. Espérant de toutes ses forces que LeeTeuk l'abandonnerait là à son sort et qu'il y croit. Mais il sentit une douleur sourde dans ses cotes.

« Aiiiiie ! » S'était il écrié alors que LeeTeuk venait de lui foutre un magistral coup de pied.

« T'es un crétin EunHyuk ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais croire que t'était endormi alors que je t'ai entendu tomber ! En plus laisses-moi te signaler que ton ronflement n'était pas des plus réalistes ! »

EunHyuk s'était relevé, et s'était carapaté direct dans sa chambre et s'y était enfermé craignant les représailles d'un leader qui avait depuis peu récupéré sa batte de base ball.

EunHyuk s'assit sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur portable. Pendant que celui-ci démarrait, il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait du loupé quelque chose dans l'histoire quand même. Il se souvenait très clairement de ce qu'il avait surpris entre YeSung et LeeTeuk leur dernier jour de repos et même s'il y avait eu l'évocation d'une ... disons ... étreinte poussée entre les deux durant cette même journée, il avait clairement compris que YeSung était encore bien amoureux de DongHae et que LeeTeuk lui ne voulait pas la remplacer. Mais apparemment, ils s'étaient au final mis ensemble à un moment ou à un autre, puisque d'après ce qu'il avait entendu il l'avait tout de suite dit à DongHae et à KiBum pour détendre la situation, or ça c'était le lendemain, et en plus dès ce soir ça ils avaient de nouveau eu ... une étreinte poussée puisque c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait crié pour la dernière fois.

Donc en gros sa faisait que le dimanche soir ... le 1 mai s'il se souvenait bien, LeeTeuk remballait YeSung et ils étaient tous tout tristes ... et le lendemain, le 2 s'il comptait bien, leur premier jour d'entrainement... YeSung annonçait à DongHae qu'il sortait avec LeeTeuk... et le soir même ils ... brrr rien que de penser à son leader dans cette position le faisait frissonner... Bon y avait quelque chose de ultra louche quand même avec ce couple...  
>En plus maintenant ... juste deux semaines après ... LeeTeuk voulait en parler aux membres du groupe...<p>

Bon, réellement EunHyuk, lui il s'en foutait... Y avait eu du YeHae ... du HeeMin ... du KiHae maintenant ... l'évocation du HanChul... on avait même frôlé le YeKiHae ... alors le YeTeuk... pourquoi pas après tout ?

Nan mais réellement... Tout ça faisait trop d'information pour EunHyuk ... Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite... Il se demandait réellement pourquoi entre mec ça se passait pas comme pour eux ... Eux pour avoir une fille la plupart du temps il fallait au moins ... 1 semaine... et il devait au moins payer le resto sinon il pouvait toujours courir et encore ça c'était par ce qu'il était ultra beau gosse et riche et connu mais il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer combien de temps ça prenait à un mec normal. Mais eux les mecs, entre eux ça leur prenait un jour ! Un jour ! Et encore... un jour c'était peut-être trop...

Son ordinateur était allumé depuis quelque minute déjà et il rejoignit donc cette chose merveilleuse qu'était internet.  
>Il alla regardé les news qui les concernait... rien n'apparaissait sur eux, normal cela faisait deux semaine maintenant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait d'émission ou de radio car la date du SM town était bien trop proche pour qu'ils aient le temps d'autre chose que leur entrainement. Il y avait juste un léger article sur un soit disant clip dans un parc d'attraction mais c'était tellement frai que sa n'avait pas encore d'ampleur.<br>Mais par contre il y avait énormement d'article nouveau sur HeeChul...  
>Ca y était il avait appris son départ... mais d'une manière assez particulière... EunHyuk avait cliqué sur les liens qui renvoyaient aux photos qui faisaient le Buzz sur le web et sur celle-ci on pouvait très clairement voir HeeChul rouler une pelle à un HanGeng en plein tournage s'il on en croyait les décors...<br>Et après on voyait HeeChul se faire attraper par les flics et se faire virer du tournage ... les photos datait de quelque jour déjà mais elle n'avait été posté que très recemment... En fait ... ça devait faire quelque jour que HeeChul croupissait au poste de police ... Les chinois était vraiment pas commodes lorsqu'on s'attaquait à leurs idoles... Surtout si c'était pour les embrasser goulument comme le faisait HeeChul...  
>EunHyuk était vraiment choqué de cette révelation... HeeChul avait carrément dépassé les bornes.<br>Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir SungMin à ces photos... Il ferma son ordinateur et se coucha. Il regarda du coté de d'HeeChul... il n'était parti qu'avec très peu d'affaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et maintenant il ne devait plus avoir grand-chose à se mettre songea EunHyuk... Il s'endormit finalement ...

Après une énième guerre et avoir été obligé d'avalé du porridge anglais que LeeTeuk avait réservé spécialement pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait « sous aucun prétexte » refuser, EunHyuk et les autres avaient rejoins les locaux de la SME pour leur troisième semaine d'entrainement.

L'entraineur les fit s'asseoir leur disant que leur entrainement ne commencerait que dans une heure et que d'abord le directeur devait leur parler.  
>Celui-ci entra effectivement dans la salle quelque minute après, il était en costard cravate et était assez imposant.<p>

« Bon, Je tiens à vous confirmé quelque information qui ont circulé sur internet ces derniers jours, vous êtes déjà tous au courant que HeeChul est en chine. Il nous avait déjà parlé de son désir de s'y rendre et il était donc déjà prevu qu'il ne participerait pas au SM town en Europe c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème d'organisation. Cependant, ce petit énergumène à dépassé les limites et au lieu de rester sagement à sa place il s'est retrouvé au poste au poste de police. »

EunHyuk le savait, HeeChul s'était vraiment fait embarqué... Il avait le don pour se fourrer dans des histoires pas possible.

« Et ça va se passer comment maintenant ? » Demanda LeeTeuk avec un ton très professionnel que lui seul savait adopter dans les situations de crise.

« Vous allez continuer votre entrainement comme si de rien était, nous faisons notre possible pour le sortir de ce bourbier chinois et après nous pensons qu'il reviendra avant la fin de son visa, si il revient avant le SM town, il faudra faire en sorte de l'intégrer ou bien alors nous lui trouverons autre chose. »

« Vous n'allez pas le virer ? » Demanda DongHae avec une pointe de crainte dans sa voix.

« Non, ce qu'il a fait n'est certes pas très intelligent mais ça nous as fait de la pub donc on peut dire que ça compense... »

Le directeur avait un petit sourire qui lui était monté aux lèvres. En fait, les Super Junior pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient... tant que c'était rentable. Ce mec était un vrai requin qui s'en sortait toujours et qui exploitait un peu beaucoup ceux qui s'était écarté du chemin de la rentabilité, et vu comment il souriait à cet instant il comptait bien profiter d'HeeChul une fois que celui-ci serait rentré en Corée.

« Est-ce que l'on peut savoir ce qu'il a fait ? » fit SungMin assez froidement ayant perdu un peu de bonne humeur à l'entente du prénom d'HeeChul.

« Se serait trop long à expliquer, tout est sur internet ou dans les journaux à scandale de ce matin donc vous le saurez assez vite. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon entrainement ! Rapportez des sous ! »

Puis il parti comme il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui une aura de crainte.

L'entrainement se passa normalement. Le midi arriva et ils allèrent tous se restauré.

EunHyuk s'éclipsa pendant un moment d'inattention des autres et se faufila aux toilettes, pas spécialement parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie d'aller aux chiottes mais disons qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment non plus besoin de savoir que celui-ci en avait envie.

EunHyuk, arrivé dans les toilettes rentra dans la seconde cabine... Et oui comme tout homme, il avait certain besoin. De plus la suite des événements n'aurait jamais pu se déroulé ainsi si EunHyuk en ces circonstance n'avait pas été un homme avec certain besoin...

EunHyuk allait donc commencer à remplir une tache parfaitement vital lorsque soudain la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, le coupant totalement dans son élan !

Il entendait des gémissements.

_OH MON DIEU !_ Pensa-t-il très, très fort. C'était KiBum et DongHae qui était en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la troisième cabine, celle juste à coté de la sienne.

« Allez KiBum ! Me fait pas attendre ! On n'a pas le temps ! L'entrainement reprend bientôt ... »

DongHae avait presque susurré ces paroles mais il l'avait quand dit assez fort pour qu'EunHyuk en profite. EunHyuk était devenu rouge tomate. Il hésitait vraiment à continuer à remplir ses besoins ou à s'en aller sur le champ. Mais le problème c'était qu'il avait ... vraiment envie... malgré le blocage qu'il subissait à l'instant même.

« Oui, oui DongHae... attend un peu... t'es pas prêt ... je veux pas te faire mal... »

Non, EunHyuk ne voulait vraiment pas assistez à ça ou plutôt l'entendre. Il était déjà bien assez traumatisé rien qu'avec ce qui s'était déjà dit et les gémissements ne tarissaient pas ...  
>Mais alors qu'il allait se relever, il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais les deux d'à coté n'avait surement rien entendu.<p>

_OH MON DIEU !_ Repensa-t-il encore une fois et encore plus fort. Il y avait maintenant YeSung et LeeTeuk qui s'envoyait en l'air dans l'autre cabine à coté de la sienne. Du moins il espérait que c'était eux sinon il aurait à subir l'annonce d'un nouveau couple gay.

EunHyuk se dit qu'il avait vraiment la poisse et que ce qu'il lui arrivait était une punition bien trop élevé pour un peu de curiosité mal placée et le porridge aurait du suffire non ? Mais non voila qu'il fallait qu'il se retrouve les fesses à l'air sur le trône entouré de deux couples gay dont les membres était accessoirement quatre de ses meilleurs amis, en train de... voila quoi... Les gémissements faisaient échos et EunHyuk avait simplement l'impression d'être écrasés sous tous ces bruits.  
>Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en aille...<p>

« Humm LeeTeuk... » Avait dit YeSung de la cabine numéro 1.

« Hein ? Tu m'as appelé comment ? » Ca par contre c'était KiBum qui l'avait dit de la cabine numéro trois.

Le silence total se fit. Apparemment toute la chaleur qui s'était propagé dans la pièce redescendit d'un seul coup. EunHyuk pu entendre des jeans se renfilés et les portes des cabines se rouvrirent de chaque coté. Lui, restant bien sagement assis à sa place hésitant entre se montrer ou non...

« Euh ... vous étiez là aussi les mecs ... » Avait dit LeeTeuk avec un timbre de voix qui trahissait sa gêne.

« Euh oui ... » lui avait répondu DongHae qui semblait lui aussi plus que gêner.

Il n'y avait plus aucun son, EunHyuk se dit qu'ils avaient du partir. Alors il pu enfin faire ce qu'il avait à faire et tira la chasse d'eau. Il sortit de la cabine.  
>Et la quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'en fait ses quatre amis étant encore là ne sachant que dire. EunHyuk vit que son apparition n'avait pas entrainer le déchainement des foules, et décidant de conserver une certaine dignité, au final se n'était pas lui qui venait s'envoyé en l'air dans les chiottes, il se dirigea vers les lavabos et se lava les mains.<br>Et toujours sous le regard incrédule des quatre autres qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, il s'en alla. N'oubliant cependant pas de dire une petite phrase de sa composition :

« Je tiens quand même à préciser que c'était moi le premier arrivé ! »


	15. Chapter 15

EunHyuk n'en pouvais plus, encore une fois. Il vivait entouré de gay... bon ça encore il pouvait supporter... mais pas si ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler un minimum !

Pas qu'il était traumatisé du comportement de ses ainés ou cadets... enfin rien qu'un peu... mais lui aussi avait besoin d'une vie amoureuse ! Et avec leur emploie du temps c'était... carrément impossible... Pour les autres gay ça passaient...ils se voyaient en journée, dormaient ensemble la nuit... profitaient même de la pause midi pour aller faire un tour dans les chiottes et lui donner à vivre l'une des expériences les plus gênantes de sa vies... L'expérience la plus gênante même...mais lui il ne pouvait pas faire tout ça... il n'avait plus le temps et plus la patience pour vivre une relation cachée où il verrait sa copine une fois par semaine... en plus, personne ne l'intéressait...  
>Un joli « J'ai la poisse ~ » tourna en boucle dans sa tête pendant tout l'après midi.<p>

Aucun des quatre ne lui avait adressé la parole, surement trop gênés pour le faire. Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlé entre eux et donc les répétitions avaient été silencieuses si l'on ne comptait pas RyeoWook et KyuHyun qui avait jacassé toute la journée pour il ne savait quelle raison.

SungMin aussi avait été très silencieux, il avait été voir grâce à son téléphone les news d'HeeChul sur internet, et même s'il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de défaillance il ne semblait tout de même pas aller très bien.

De retour à l'appartement avec les autres membres du groupe il se dit tout de même qu'il pourrait faire un truc sympa ce soir là plutôt que simplement manger... regarder la télé et dormir...

« Dites les mecs ! Ca vous dirait qu'on fasse un truc sympa ce soir ? » Dit-il alors dans un élan de bonne humeur qui l'avait quelque peu quitté le midi.

« Ouais ! Tu proposes quoi ? » Fit DongHae, toujours prêt à suivre EunHyuk dans ses plans, ils auraient pu être fâchés à mort qu'il l'aurait quand même suivit alors une petite gêne de rien du tout n'allait surement pas l'arrêter.

Mais voila... EunHyuk n'avait pas pensé plus loin que « plan sympa » et donc n'avait pas de réponse sur le moment à fournir à DongHae.

« Euuuuuuuuuuh... On pourrait... aller acheter des bières et se faire une petite fête rien qu'entre mec non ? Ca fait longtemps ! » Répondit-il finalement, pas peu fière de sa trouvaille de fête.

« Ouiii ! » s'écria DongHae, qui de toute façon aurait dit oui à EunHyuk même s'il lui avait proposé d'aller faire du ski dans les escaliers.

Les autres semblaient plus septiques. En plus EunHyuk ne pouvait même pas compter sur HeeChul pour le soutenir pour la future beuverie.

« Un lundi soir ? Alors qu'on doit se lever à 7h demain ? » Fit LeeTeuk pensif, il avait bien envie aussi de boire un coup ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rassemblés pour une petite fête mais sa conscience professionnel lui posait problème.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très raisonnable. » rajouta SiWon... Mais était-ce par ce que LeeTeuk lui aussi ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il disait cela ou bien par ce que c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Impossible de savoir ses réelles motivations.

« Moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! » fit SungMin qui avait l'alcool très joyeux et qui s'était dit que c'était l'occasion d'oublié un temps les récents événements.

Finalement, lorsque SungMin avait dit ça tout le monde avait été d'un coup plus d'accords, ils savaient que les dernières nouvelles l'avaient surement un peu chamboulé. Ils se mirent donc tous d'accords pour une beuverie modérée... Ce qui était impossible au niveau du « modérée » mais comme ils disaient à chaque fois, « Cette fois ci se sera différent ! Ce soir KyuHyun ne vomira pas dans la douche ! »  
>Et sur ce coup, KyuHyun était sûr de lui, il arriverait enfin à viser les toilettes !<p>

Ce fut EunHyuk qui fut chargé d'aller chercher l'alcool puisque c'était lui qui avait proposé et qu'il n'en restait plus une goutte à l'appartement, conséquence de la dernière fête d'il y un mois et demi pendant leur dernière vacance qui avait laissé des traces dans leur cerveau ou plutôt en avait effacé un certain nombre... DongHae s'était proposé de l'accompagner pour que les courses ne soit pas trop dure a porter.  
>Il marchait en silence en direction de la superette. DongHae voulait un peu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le midi même mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. EunHyuk, lui ne pensait qu'à la future soirée qui allait se passer et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'un blanc s'était installé.<p>

« Nhyuk... » Essaya DongHae.

« Hein ? » fit EunHyuk sortant de ses pensés où il s'imaginait avec tout les autres rigolant autour d'une bonne bouteille.

« Tu sais ... à propos de ce midi... je m'excuse de t'avoir fait subir ça ... »

« Ah oui... ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète, c'est oublié. Mais bon évite de le refaire hein. Sur le coup j'ai été tellement surpris que je n'ai pas pu bouger d'un pouce et puis l'arrivée des deux autres n'a pas arrangé les choses ! »

Ils rigolaient ensemble à présent, c'est sûr que ça avait été gênant sur le coup mais il pouvait déjà en rire donc tout allait bien.  
>Ils arrivèrent finalement au rayon alcool du magasin.<p>

« On prend quoi ? » Demanda DongHae.

« Humm j'sais pas... des trucs forts et des trucs moins fort ? » Lui répondit EunHyuk un sourire aux lèvres.

« Va pour des trucs forts ! Le reste se sera si on a assez d'argent ! »

A la réplique de DongHae, EunHyuk se dit que encore une fois... ils n'allaient peut-être pas être très raisonnables. Mais après tout... tant pis !

Ils achetèrent deux bouteilles de saké japonais dont ils étaient tous très friands ainsi que du whisky venant d'écosse. Ils avaient fait dans l'international ce soir. Ils avaient aussi acheté de nombreux petits gâteaux à grignoter et puisqu'il leur restait quelque won ils prirent un pack de leur bière préférée.  
>Heureux de leurs courses ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'appart pour que la fête commence. Ils arrivèrent enfin et montrèrent leurs bagages au reste du groupe.<p>

« DU SAKE ? Et du whisky ! Les mecs ! On avait dit soft ce soir la fête ! Quelque pack de bière auraient largement suffit ! » S'écria LeeTeuk regrettant d'avoir accepté que cette soirée se déroule, et cela même si c'était pour le bien de SungMin qui lui était aux anges puisque le whisky était son alcool préféré.

C'est vrai que l'image de SungMin buvant de l'alcool pouvait paraître bizarre mais à partir du moment où les Super Junior avait pu côtoyer un SungMin pompette ils avaient trouvés que ça collait plutôt bien à son image finalement. Un SungMin atteint par l'alcool était un SungMin heureux, et un SungMin heureux étant un fait plutôt banale d'habitude pour sa personne même si ce n'était pas trop le cas c'est dernier temps, donc il vaudrait mieux dire un SungMin ayant bu se retrouvait directement dans un pays fait de sucrerie où tout le monde était appétissant et mignon et accessoirement ressemblant à des lapins et donc il suffoquait presque littéralement de bonheur. Et pour atteindre cet état il lui fallait environ... quelque centilitre de whisky c'est-à-dire, vraiment peu mais par contre une fois qu'il était heureux il s'arrêtait de boire de l'alcool instinctivement et donc il n'avait jamais perdu quelconque souvenir contrairement à la majorité des Super Junior.

La fête commença tranquillement, ils s'étaient rassemblés à 10 dans le salon autour des bouteilles diverses de soda et d'alcool pour faire des mélanges ou pour ceux qui ne buvait pas, comme SiWon par exemple. Ils étaient peut-être un peu serrés mais ils s'amusaient vraiment.

SungMin était déjà dans un état de bonheur total et tout le monde rigolait bien de lui alors qu'il sautillait pour montrer à EunHyuk comment se déplaçait les lapins car celui-ci avait pensé que se serait drôle de lui poser la question et vraiment il n'était pas déçu du spectacle.

« A toi maintenant ! »

SungMin avait parlé. Il avait parlé en souriant de toutes ses dents à EunHyuk qui s'était soudainement arrêter de rire alors que KyuHyun s'étouffait presque devant l'hilarité de la scène. Finalement ça se retournait contre lui...

« A toi ! Nhyukiee ! Maintenant tu sais comment font les lapins ! Mais tu ne comprendras jamais vraiment si tu n'essaye pas toi-même ! » Redis SungMin qui avait la tête qui dodelinait et qui gardait un grand sourire.

« J'ai compris SungMin, tu fais tellement bien le lapin que je n'ai même pas besoin de le faire pour comprendre ! »

« Oh c'est gentil ! » Lui fit SungMin en lui faisant un bisou et recommençant à sautiller tout content qu'on est complimenté sa manière de le faire.

« Tu dis ça par ce que toi tu ne sais même pas faire le lapin ! T'as peur de perdre contre SungMin en concours de lapin ! » Dit ShinDong en rigolant, il avait bien envie de voir EunHyuk faire le lapin et la provocation pourrait peut-être marcher.

Et en effet elle marcha, EunHyuk avait déjà bu une ou deux bières et c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'il se laisse convaincre de faire un concours de lapin. Ils sautillaient donc maintenant aux cotés de SungMin encore plus aux anges sous les rires des autres qui étaient encore sur les fauteuils.

La soirée était maintenant déjà bien entamée. Et ils étaient tous définitivement bien entamés aussi, même SiWon qui ne buvait jamais d'habitude. Il s'était trompé au début et avait bu le whisky-coca de KiBum plutôt que son propre coca et n'avait pas pu par la suite s'empêcher de continuer à en boire.  
>Malgré l'heure déjà matinale et leur entrainement de la veille ils ne ressentaient aucune fatigue, sauf SungMin qui s'était endormit après qu'on l'ait frappé. Ils avaient fait pendant toute la soirée des jeux plus stupides les uns que les autres et finalement faire les lapins n'avait pas été le pire. LeeTeuk se trimbalait maintenant en caleçon dans l'appart, il avait fait le pari qu'il pourrait faire le poirier sur une main pour prouver qu'il n'était pas bourré et qu'il tenait encore droit, pari stupide qu'il avait perdu puisqu'il était réellement bourré et qu'il ne tenait vraiment déjà plus droit du tout. Il n'avait même pas réussi à poser une main sur le sol qu'il s'était retrouvé par terre étalé de tout son long rigolant comme une baleine. KyuHyun pas très frais non plus à ce moment là avait exigé de lui qu'il se dessape pour se venger de la fois précédente où c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé à moitié nu a cause d'un autre pari stupide dont il ne se souvenait même plus. YeSung avait grogné lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que LeeTeuk avait vraiment commencé à retirer ses fringues. Mais LeeTeuk lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, il lui avait fait un bisou sur la bouche dont personne ne se formalisa puisque personne n'était à même de réfléchir, SungMin avait légèrement réagit en faisant aussi un bisou sur la bouche de YeSung pensant que c'était la nouvelle mode mais c'était fait frapper et avait donc arrêté, mais ça non plus personne ne s'en formalisa même pas SungMin qui s'était donc écroulé et endormi sur le coup. LeeTeuk s'était donc retrouvé en caleçon, mais il se sentait un peu tout nu donc il avait été cherché un autre caleçon et l'avait mis sur sa tête, « avec un chapeau on se sent tout de suite moins tout nu ! » avait-il crié en revenant avec son nouveau couvre chef. Il serait donc plus juste de dire que LeeTeuk se trimbalait maintenant en caleçon avec un autre caleçon sur la tête. YeSung se trimbalant derrière lui pour ne louper aucune seconde de ce spectacle, il avait aussi arrêté l'alcool pour être bien sûr que ses souvenirs ne se feraient pas la malle après un peu de sommeil.<br>Le temps où ils étaient encore tous assis dans le fauteuil était depuis longtemps révolu, RyeoWook était allongé sur la table basse du salon, en fait, il servait de table. Au début il avait mis les gâteaux et les bouteilles sur le sol pour pouvoir s'allonger sur celle-ci, mais les autres en se resservant avaient de nouveau posé les paquets de chips ouvert sur lui et grâce a son corps nouvellement musclé et plus que plat, rien était encore tombé, et puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se relevé sans faire tombé le paquet de chips, ce qui était synonyme de ménage et même un RyeoWook qui avait bu se rendait compte avec lucidité que le ménage ce serai encore à lui de le faire. Pour s'occuper il chantait donc des chansons des Super Junior en changeant les paroles par des dictons pervers.  
>KyuHyun et ShinDong était positionné chacun à un bout de la pièce et avait chacun avec eux un paquet de gâteaux en guise de munition, ils se les envoyaient l'un l'autre et devait essayer de les rattrapé au vol mais ce n'était pas simple et donc à leur pied s'amoncelait des gâteaux non rattrapé, et lorsqu'ils avaient fini leur munitions il rechargeait en récupérant ce qui était à leur pied. A l'heure actuelle ils l'avaient déjà fait trois fois.<br>KiBum et DongHae étaient sur le sol derrière un des canapés et s'embrassaient mais tout le monde s'en foutait, ils auraient pu coucher ensemble ici même personne n'aurait vraiment remarqué, mais au cas où ils s'abstenaient tout de même.  
>SiWon et EunHyuk étaient eux aussi par terre, mais au milieu du salon, à côté de SungMin qui dormait sur le sol, personne n'ayant eu le courage de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.<p>

« SiWon... Tu ne trouves pas ... que l'on est entouré de gay... » Avait dit EunHyuk stoppant totalement la conversation qu'ils avaient entrepris précédemment sur les belettes et leur magnifique pelage.

« Humm c'est vrai... » Répondit simplement SiWon légèrement déçu que leur discussion sur les belettes s'arrête aussi brutalement. Mais le nouveau sujet était un fait d'actualité, et SiWon aimait bien les sujets d'actualités.

EunHyuk s'était énormément rapproché de SiWon d'un seul coup, il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Et SiWon qui ouvrait maintenant grand les yeux pouvait sentir le souffle d'EunHyuk dans son cou. Il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce qu'avait à lui dire EunHyuk.

« Humm... toutes ces histoires... ça m'a donné envie d'essayer... pas toi ? »


	16. Chapter 16

Le réveil de sept heures sonna… Depuis combien de temps EunHyuk dormait il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire. Mais il savait que cela ne faisait pas très longtemps. Il était … nu … complètement nu … et il n'était pas dans son lit… il était dans le lit de SiWon qui était lui aussi … nu …

« ! »

EunHyuk se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Lui et SiWon ? Beurk ! Où avait il été péché cette idée ?

Un horrible mal de crane l'envahit. Il regarda son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné cause de non réglage. Sept heure deux… C'était surement son horloge biologique qui l'avait fait se réveiller si matinalement alors qu'il s'était couché il y a peine deux heures s'il se souvenait bien. Enfin … c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait. Le reste de ses souvenirs s'étaient envolé.

Là il était bel et bien dans son lit, ce dont il était très heureux et il portait son pyjama. Ca par contre c'était mauvais signe… très mauvais signe. Pourquoi alors qu'il ne le met jamais l'aurait il mit alors qu'il était complètement … pas frais disons. Cela voulait donc dire… que quelqu'un l'avait habillé et accessoirement déshabillé pour pouvoir le faire.

Son crâne subissait toujours un éternel tambourinement. Il se leva pour aller se chercher une aspirine et commencé à se préparé pour la journée. Ce matin ça ne serait surement pas la guerre… Il était trop mou pour ça. Mais avant tout il fallait qu'il aille voir si les autres étaient bien réveillés eux aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard non plus. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de KyuHyun qui était la plus excentré des chambres et car y retourné après lui ferai faire un demi-tour inutile et les demi-tours inutile, EunHyuk n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Surtout quand il arrivait à peine à tenir droit tellement sa tête lui faisait mal. Il y aurait eu une horde de petits macaques en chaleur dans celle-ci, ça l'aurait fait moins souffrir.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, il vit que KyuHyun était encore dans son lit mais… soit il avait doublé de volume la veille soit quelqu'un était avec lui. Il s'approcha de la boule qui était sous la couette avec un peu d'appréhension… Avec qui pouvait bien être KyuHyun… RyeoWook, SiWon ou ShinDong s'étaient ils révélés gay ? Ca lui ferait d'autre calcul à faire tout ça déjà qu'il ne se souvenait plus très bien des derniers pourcentages et il n'en avait pas trop envie… Ou bien alors…C'était SungMin qui serait venu s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre ? Ou pire … une affaire d'adultère…

EunHyuk n'était pas prêt à subir ça… Mais il prit son courage à deux mains… Il tapota un petit peu sur la couette.

« GRAOUMMM » Avait grogné la dite couette avec violence assez exceptionnelle.

EunHyuk en était tombé par terre sous la surprise. Sous la couette ce n'était pas KyuHyun mais un ours qui avait mangé KyuHyun ! Un OURS ! Sa tête lui faisait beaucoup moins mal tout d'un coup, comme si les dernier neurones douloureux signe qu'il pouvait réfléchir s'étaient tout simplement déconnecter. Et puisque sa dernière chance de réfléchir a une possibilité de fuir l'ours s'était envolé, il agit simplement par stupidité et retira la couette d'un coup.

« GRAOOOOUUUUMMM »

Ouf ! Les neurones d'EunHyuk purent se reconnecter et son mal de tête rependre. Dans le lit de KyuHyun c'était seulement ShinDong. Humm, se dit EunHyuk … mais où donc pouvait être KyuHyun… Bon il chercherait plus tard. Il réveilla ShinDong et lui dit d'aller se doucher si celle-ci était libre. En plus de ressembler à un ours il le sentait.

Il se tourna vers le lit où SiWon aurait du être et où il dormait effectivement malgré les « graoum » sonore qu'avait émis ShinDong. Il dormait… comme un mort… c'est-à-dire bien droit sur le dos les mains croiser sur son torse… c'était vraiment flippant. Il se rapprocha de lui et eu l'occasion de contempler son visage de plus près.

Certain souvenirs lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, lui faisant le lapin, lui buvant des quantités assez astronomique d'alcool de riz et surtout, lui … faisant du gringue à SiWon.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça… non il n'avait pas pu… il serait gay lui aussi… non ce n'était pas possible… Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais le fait que son pyjama était mis lui laissait un doute trop important.

ShinDong étant parti à la douche, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'il parle à SiWon… qu'il lui explique qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait et que surtout eux deux ce n'étaient pas possible, car qui pourrait résister a son charme ? EunHyuk restait persuadé que même SiWon ne pourrait pas lui résister s'il essayait un minimum de le séduire et donc il culpabilisait déjà du fait de lui brisé le cœur. Il le secoua gentiment.

« SiWon… SiWon … allez réveille toi ! Il est l'heure ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa, il était maintenant assis sur son lit, les jambes encore sous la couette. Il regarda EunHyuk, son manque de sommeil était vraiment visible, il avait les yeux rouges et cerné.

« SiWon… ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais… j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu hein… »

Tenta EunHyuk pas vraiment sur de la manière dont il allait briser les espoirs de son cadet surement éperdument amoureux de lui à l'heure qu'il était.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai laissé espérer quoi que se soit mais entre nous ce sera jamais possible ! Je commence à avoir des doutes sur mes orientations mais je ne t'aime en aucun cas ! Désolé ! » Avait-il ajouté d'une traite pour faire passer la pilule plus rapidement et peut-être moins douloureusement.

SiWon regardait toujours EunHyuk, mais il avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. L'information monta lentement jusqu'à son cerveau, qui tout comme celui de EunHyuk avait eu du mal a redémarré autrement qu'en fanfare.

« Qu'est tu me chie ? » Fit SiWon qui avait l'habitude d'être vulgaire lorsqu'il se réveillait.

« Bah… je me souviens que je t'ai dragué et donc … je venais te dire que rien était possible entre nous… »

« Me dit pas que t'as cru que j'allais vraiment accepter de sortir avec toi ? »

Une partie du monde d'EunHyuk s'effondra… Comment ça SiWon n'aurait pas accepté ? Il était sensé être irrésistible… Un désert de glace commençait à apparaître dans son cœur, SiWon lui avait brisé l'image qu'il avait de lui-même… Tout ses repères s'effondraient d'un seul coup, il apprenait qu'il était peut-être bi, pas gay par ce qu'il aimait trop les filles pour ça, mais en plus il se prenait un râteau par le mec qu'il était justement en train d'éconduire. Alors qu'il était toujours choqué, SiWon lui continua à parler.

« En plus je crois que tu te souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après… »

« Comment ça ? »

SiWon lui raconta alors.

_« Humm… toutes ces histoires… ça m'a donné envie d'essayer… pas toi ? » _

_EunHyuk se rapprochait de plus en plus de SiWon… Il voulait vraiment essayer, ses potes avaient tellement l'air de prendre leur pied et puis… Il n'avait pas couché depuis longtemps et était presque en manque. Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de SiWon ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliqué et malgré le fait que celui-ci voulait réagir à tout prix, et réagir négativement vu la tête qu'il tirait alors que la bouche d'EunHyuk était collé à la sienne._

_EunHyuk ne savait pas trop quoi en pensé pour l'instant les lèvres de SiWon était … disons pas vraiment différente de celle d'une fille… Bon elles n'étaient pas aussi douces ni aussi petites mais ça passait, ce n'était pas … dégoutant. Et puis l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines faisait encore bien effet._

_Il commença à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de SiWon, celui-ci essayait de se débattre mais aussi étonnant que ce soit, un EunHyuk complètement déchiré avait vachement de force et donc il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose._

_Puis pour son plus grand bonheur, EunHyuk s'était soudainement arrêter lorsqu'il était arrivé au niveau de ses pectoraux. Et puisque EunHyuk avait enfin décollé ses lèvres des siennes il pu faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis quelque seconde, car effectivement ça n'avait vraiment pas duré longtemps._

_« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es gay toi aussi ! » Avait-il crié poussant EunHyuk, mais puisqu'ils étaient déjà sur le sol il ne tomba pas vraiment. _

_EunHyuk, lui regardait ses mains…Avec un air d'interrogation…Il les fermait, les ouvrait, il semblait septique… Il regarda SiWon avec un air grave, celui-ci redoutait le pire. _

_« Décidément, y a rien de mieux que les gros seins ! » _

Les gros seins! EunHyuk aimait les gros seins ! Il sautait, gambadait dans la chambre. Il n'était pas gay ! Il aimait les gros seins ! EunHyuk vivait l'un des plus grands moments de sa vie, maintenant il pouvait se revendiquer en total hétéro pure souche ! Le bonheur remplissait ses veines. Son mal de crâne n'était rien à coté de ce qu'il ressentait, les précédents doutes qui étaient venu le traverser s'était envolé, son monde s'était re-fabriqué aussi vite qu'il s'était détruit. En plus du fait qu'il aimait les gros seins, ça il le savait d'avant, il n'avait en rien perdu son pouvoir de séduction ! Il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de le séduire ! Sinon c'était sur SiWon n'aurait pu résister.

Soudain, il s'arrêta dans son gambadement qui durait depuis déjà quelque minute. SON PYJAMA ! Un doute persistait ! Il s'arrêta et regarda SiWon d'un air noir, peut-être qu'en fait il avait réussi a séduire SiWon simplement par un bisou et que celui-ci l'avait déshabillé et reluqué son corps pour se venger du fait qu'il venait d'apprendre par la révélation des gros seins qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Décidément… SiWon était fourbe…

« Et le pyjama ? Pourquoi j'ai mon pyjama, je n'en mets jamais d'habitude ! » Dit il, toujours le regard noir et s'étant immobilisé les bras en position de prise de kumfu.

« Ta fait tombé de la bière sur toi donc avant la fin de la fête tu es allé te mettre en pyjama en disant que comme ça se serai fait. »

Humm, c'était louche, pensait EunHyuk… Mais tout à fait plausible. EunHyuk ne chercha donc pas plus loin. Reprenant une position normale, il se dirigea pour sortir de la chambre.

« Bon, SiWon. Va t'occuper du petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et aussi de préparé des aspirines, Je m'occupe de réveiller les autres. »

« Ok. »

EunHyuk se dirigea vers la chambre de KiBum et DongHae pour aller les réveiller. Il n'avait pas envie d'être encore traumatisé mais il le fallait pour qu'il ne se fasse pas engueuler pour être arrivé en retard à l'entrainement. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.

Ce qu'il vit ne le choqua pas du tout, au contraire. Ses deux cadets étaient en simple boxer, mais bon il avait l'habitude de les voir habillé comme tel donc ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème, et il était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. DongHae était comme une petite boule entouré des bras de KiBum. Ils n'avaient pas de couette sur eux donc il avait du avoir froid si peu habillé, mais ils devaient se réchauffer mutuellement.

A travers cette scène, EunHyuk put sentir tout l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre. Il semblait tellement fusionnel dans cette position. En plus ces deux-cis étaient comme des petits frères pour lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était leur bonheur à tout les deux. Il était heureux qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés ou du moins accepter l'un l'autre, et même si tout n'avait pas été facile, s'il avait surement tout deux souffert de la situation cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que tout allait bien et EunHyuk espérait sincèrement que leur histoire dure le plus longtemps possible. Toute leur vie se serait bien.

Oh mon dieu, EunHyuk se mettait à devenir fleur bleu… enfin il l'avait toujours été mais n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été mis dans l'équipe des pleurnicheurs.

Un jour lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait participé à un cours de poterie, et un petit garçon avait pris son vase où il avait peint de jolis singes bleu pour sa maman et l'avait cassé sur le sol. Ce jour là, il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, une expérience tout simplement traumatisante pour un enfant de … quinze ans..., qui resterait à jamais gravé dans son cœur. En gros tout ça pour un vase même pas droit et moche, on pouvait donc confirmer qu'il était un pleurnicheur de première. Et donc en plus d'être un pleurnicheur de première il était fleur bleu, mais bien sur EunHyuk avait une vision de lui-même assez flatteuse et donc ces deux points de son caractère était souvent renvoyer aux oubliettes au profit de son « charme irrésistible ».

Ce souvenir ayant refait surface il se sentit mal, il ravala ses larmes car revoir tous ces petits singes bleus éparpillés sur le sol était vraiment trop dure. Puis il réveilla le KiHae tout doucement et les invita à se rendre dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe encore des autres. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de RyeoWook. Personne. Pensant qu'il s'était déjà levé EunHyuk passa à la chambre suivante, celle de SungMin. Oh non ! SungMin avait aussi doublé de volume dans la nuit ! Et la c'était sur que ShinDong ne pourrait pas justifier la grosse bosse de dessous la couette puisque celui-ci était encore à la douche.

SungMin avait ramené un de ses camarades dans son lit ! Peut-être un adultère ! EunHyuk n'allait pas se laisser faire cette fois ci ! Se serait lui qui viendrait au devant de l'information pour une fois ! Il découvrirait le couple qui se cachait sous ces draps ! LeeMin, YeMin, KyuMin ou SungWook ! Il était prêt à toutes les possibilités ! Il souleva la couette d'un coup.

« AH AH ! » Cria-t-il, alors que la couette était totalement enlevée et dévoilait maintenant deux corps complètement nu.

Et donc dans le même élan il replaça vite fait la couette ! Ses joues étaient complètement rouge, autant voir un KiHae en boxer était mignon mais la c'était un YeTeuk complètement à poil qu'il avait vu et c'était vraiment décevant… Alors qu'il s'attendait à du nouveau, du scoop du frais, il se retrouvait juste avec la vision de ses deux ainés. C'était vraiment nul, et puis pourquoi avait-il fallu que c'est deux là se retrouve dans le lit de SungMin… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pour exprimer son mécontentement, il retira une seconde fois la couette, sans regardé cette fois-ci afin de les laisser se réveillé a cause du froid puis partie en direction de la chambre de LeeTeuk puisque même s'il avait déjà reveillé le propriétaire SungMin et KyuHyun devait bien être quelque part, et puis il y avait peut-être RyeoWook aussi s'il ne s'était pas levé comme il le croyait.

Il y trouva KyuHyun et SungMin ensemble dans le lit double de LeeTeuk, mais bon, il n'avait même pas envie de pensé à la possibilité d'un KyuMin ou quoi que se soit, il les réveilla pas vraiment en douceur mais au moins c'était fait. De plus son mal de tête se faisait de plus en plus vif et il voulait au plus vite boire son aspirine. Il rejoignit la cuisine et sans même faire attention aux gens qui s'y trouvaient avala le verre d'eau remplis de particule en suspension qui l'attendait posé sur la table.

En quelque minute tous les supers juniors étaient là, sauf RyeoWook.

« Ou est RyeoWook ? » Fit YeSung avec un ton plus que froid lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la cuisine. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, EunHyuk était plutôt fière de lui, cette manière de les réveillé ses ainé l'avait quand même bien cherché ! Tans pis s'ils avaient du mal à s'en remettre !

Puisque personne ne savait où était RyeoWook, ils partirent à sa recherche. Si un membre manquait au compteur se n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Après avoir fait le tour des chambres une seconde fois, du salon et de tout l'appartement en fait, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. RyeoWook avait disparu.


	17. Chapter 17

Ils étaient … cons. Pour sur qu'ils l'étaient. RyeoWook disparaître ? Il ne fallait pas exagéré non plus. RyeoWook était une personne qui lorsqu'elle était bourré ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, et puis la veille au soir il n'aurait pas été capable d'ouvrir une quelconque serrure, par quel moyen serait-il alors sorti ? Non, RyeoWook était au même endroit que la vielle, c'est-à-dire qu'il servait toujours de table et avait dormi dans une position des plus inconfortables avec de nombreux paquets de gâteaux apéros sur le corps. Mais puisque les Super Junior n'étaient pas très frais et n'étant pas à la base tous des lumières il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il fallait dire que RyeoWook avait pris son rôle de meuble très au sérieux et l'avait incarnée du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec cette table.

SungMin était encore en train de le chercher dans le salon, il se disait qu'il y avait peut-être encore l'espoir qu'il se trouve dans un des plis du canapé, petit comme il était. Soudain il vit la table se mouvoir, les paquets tombés avec fracas s'écrasant sur le sol, éparpillant leur contenu à plusieurs centimètres à la ronde rendant le salon comme une scène de guerre avec crackers, curly, pringles à l'onion brisés comme de vulgaire chips. La scène plus qu'effrayante fit sortir un cri de SungMin, un cri strident comme jamais, incomparable aux cris d'EunHyuk, tout simplement incomparable. Et sous la puissance de ce cri, la batte de BaseBall ne put que faire son retour, elle était né pour intervenir à un tel cri, le cri de peur d'une personne qu'il fallait sauvée. Il n'y avait plus le temps de réfléchir, c'était tape ou crève, la batte pris son courage a deux mains, ou plutôt LeeTeuk pris la batte à deux mains et abattit un coup puissant sur cette table devenu vivante. LeeTeuk les avait sauvés ! SungMin pleura et alla se refugié dans les bras de son sauveur, cette table lui avait fait tellement peur, mais s'en était fini maintenant, elle était complètement inerte.

EunHyuk qui avait pu suivre la scène depuis le cri qui avait rameuté toute la troupe eu un éclair de lucidité, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt.

« MON DIEU ! LeeTeuk ! En frappant la table, tu as ramené RyeoWook ! Elle devait l'avoir mangé ! »

Bon peut-être que son esprit n'allait pas si bien que ça, et que sa lucidité laissait à désiré.

« EunHyuk ! Ne fait pas appel à dieu aussi impunément ! C'était l'œuvre du diable ! » S'écria SiWon dont l'esprit n'allait pas très bien non plus.

Et contre toute attente ce fut DongHae, celui qui était un peu idiot sur les bords mais tellement mignon qu'on lui pardonnait, celui qui était l'un des plus grands farceurs de cette maison qui s'exprima avec le plus grand sérieux du monde en cet instant ou plus rien n'allait.

« Les mecs, contredisez moi si je me trompe, mais, j'ai bien peur que cette table ne s'est jamais animé, et que RyeoWook était dessus et qu'il se levait. Et donc, LeeTeuk vient de le frapper. »

Le silence se fit, chacun regardant le corps de RyeoWook maintenant sur le sol qui ne bougeait plus. Il était presque 9h maintenant et aucun n'était prêt mais leur cerveau commençait tout juste à décongelés et il fallait donc leur pardonné leur non-faculté à réagir dans la vitesse autrement que dans une total précipitation comme l'avait prouvé LeeTeuk.

« Au moins, on sait où il est ! » Fit SungMin qui s'était détaché de LeeTeuk, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui faire peur.

« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? »

C'était KyuHyun qui avait parlé, et le silence c'était de nouveaux fait, LeeTeuk avait-il tapé assez fort pour le tuer sur le coup ? LeeTeuk, lui, comprenait à peine ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait pas y croire, du moins il ne voulait pas y croire, il avait tué l'un de ses camarades. Mais malgré le fait que celui-ci soit effectivement sur le sol, totalement inconscient, ou mort ne fit pas plus réagir les Super Junior, appelé une ambulance aurait pu être intelligent mais l'alcool faisait des ravages sur l'intelligence.

« Hummm …. »

Les Super Junior étaient pétrifiés sur place, RyeoWook venait de se lever comme si de rien était.

« RyeoWook… Ca … Ca va ? » avait demandé KiBum qui se tenait près de DongHae.

« Oui pourquoi ? Vous par contre vous avez vraiment tous des têtes d'enterrements ! Vous ne tenez vraiment pas l'alcool ! Bon il est quelle heure ? 9 h déjà ? Vous auriez pu me reveiller plut tôt les mecs quand même ! Tiens c'est bizarre j'ai une bosse sur la tête. Je me suis cogner quelque part ? Les mecs ? »

RyeoWook qui était parti dans son petit monologue ne se rendait même pas compte de la non réaction de ses camarades dans le salon. Alors qu'EunHyuk allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer que en fait il l'avait confondu avec la table et que LeeTeuk l'avait frappé, il croisa le regard de celui-ci qui semblait clairement exprimé que s'il disait quelque chose c'était lui qui allait être frappé, il se ravisa donc.

LeeTeuk pris la parole.

«Tu es tombé et t'es cogné donc on juger bon de te laisser dormir un peu plus ! Pas vrai les gars ? »

« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils tous en cœur, leur leader était machiavélique.

« Oh c'est gentil ! Bon je vais me doucher alors ! Je serais prêt d'ici quelque minute ! » Fit alors RyeoWook sous le regard de tous toujours immobile dans le salon.

« Je commence un régime protéiné des ce soir. » Fit SungMin complètement abasourdi que RyeoWook se relève aussi bien d'une telle soirée et d'un tel coup.

Personne n'était fière de ce qui venait de se produire, et dans un accord tacite ils se jurèrent d'enterré cet événement au fin fond de leur mémoire et de ne jamais l'en ressortir.

Ils n'arrivèrent pas en retard mais c'était juste. Ils furent à la ramasse pendant toute la journée, sauf DongHae en fait, lui et KiBum avait bu, mais plus modérément que les autres car ils s'étaient sauté dessus presque immédiatement, mais KiBum était aussi légèrement à coté de la plaque, l'alcool avait du rendre DongHae… plus dominateur que d'habitude et KiBum ne devait pas vraiment être habitué puisqu'il boitillait légèrement et que l'entrainement de danse semblait le faire souffrir.

EunHyuk essayait tant bien que mal de tenir le coup, il ne restait que trois semaines de répètes avant le SM Town, il était largement au point mais on les faisait répéter le plus possible pour qu'il n'y ai réellement aucun soucis, il se devait d'être parfait sur la scène Européenne.

Ils se firent légèrement engueulé par le coatch mais celui-ci fut compréhensible et les laissa même rentré à l'appartement plus tôt que prévu.

EunHyuk rentra dans sa chambre où il était seul depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Il fallait qu'il fasse sa lessive, c'était devenu vital s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à retourné ses caleçon ou boxer à l'envers pour en avoir des « propres ». Il détestait faire sa lessive et il attendait donc toujours le dernier moment. Il ramassa toutes les fringues qui trainaient et se dirigea vers leur buanderie. EunHyuk s'était toujours dit qu'ils étaient surement assez riche pour tout faire laver au pressing, mais il avait encore plus la flemme de descendre au bout de la rue que d'aller faire sa lessive dans l'appartement.

Il rentra donc dans la buanderie et il vit que LeeTeuk y était déjà, mais seul, heureusement pour EunHyuk il n'était pas encore en train d'essayer une nouvelle pièce avec YeSung mais était lui aussi en train de lancer sa lessive. Heureusement pour eux, la SM town n'ayant pas eu l'intelligence de les mettre dans un appartement avec deux salles de bains avait eu la décence de mettre deux machines à laver et donc EunHyuk put aussi lancer la sienne.

« Ca va EunHyuk ? » Lui avait demandé soudainement LeeTeuk en lui faisant un grand sourire.

LeeTeuk se souciait beaucoup du bien être de ses camarades et il n'était donc pas rare qu'il leur pose cette question juste comme ça pour savoir même si rien d'apparent ne la justifiait. Il était vrai que des fois ses sentiments protecteurs allaient un peu loin et RyeoWook même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas en avait fait les frais, mais il essayait vraiment d'être le meilleur leader possible. Il prenait clairement avantage de ses privilèges mais ce n'était que secondaire d'après lui.

« Oui ça va très bien ! » Lui avait répondu EunHyuk pour rassuré le leader, de plus c'était vrai, malgré sa fatigue chronique, ses découvertes qui lui faisait frolé les crises cardiaques et les moments de gêne intense qu'il subissait depuis peu, il allait plutôt bien.

LeeTeuk ayant lancé sa machine s'apprêta à sortir, satisfait de la réponse d'EunHyuk mais celui-ci le retint.

« Attends LeeTeuk ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis concernant YeSung ! »

LeeTeuk ne compris pas ce que voulait dire EunHyuk et il le regarda donc comme si celui-ci était fou. EunHyuk ne savait pas trop comment si prendre, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer entre le soir où il l'avait entendu repousser YeSung et le fait que leur relation avait démarré le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il soit plus clair que ça s'il voulait que LeeTeuk comprenne ce à quoi il faisait référence.

« En fait, je vous ai surpris un dimanche soir, celui avant qu'on commence les répètes et … tu… enfin il m'a semblé que tu disais à YeSung que se serait pas possible entre vous deux. Mais je crois que dès le lendemain vous étiez ensemble et donc je me demandais ce qui t'avais fait changer d'avis. »

EunHyuk avait parlé avec hésitation, il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il devait du respect à ses ainés et que donc ce genre de question n'était pas très poli mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir savoir, et en même temps il ressentait le besoin de comprendre ce qui se rapportait à ses proches.

LeeTeuk hésitait aussi, EunHyuk le voyait bien.

« Je … on va dire que j'ai cédé… Je savais que ça allait me faire souffrir mais j'ai quand même eu envie de tenter le coup. Mais en fait, je ne regrette rien, tout ce passe très bien avec YeSung. Mais EunHyuk, s'il te plait, arrête d'écouter aux portes ! C'est vraiment mal poli et la prochaine fois que je t'y reprends, ce n'est pas une double ration de ce magnifique porridge que tu détestes tant que tu devras manger mais je te jure que je te ferais nettoyer tous les panneaux solaires qui couvrent le toit de l'immeuble ! »

Après avoir dit cela, LeeTeuk s'en alla, laissant sa machine tournée. EunHyuk était rassuré, LeeTeuk avait dit que tout ce passait très bien avec YeSung, et il semblait plus que sincère, en plus il avait eu le plaisir de constater la vielle au midi, qu'ils étaient plus qu'épanouit l'un avec l'autre. Les sentiments ne contrôlaient pas il semblait qu'ils avaient tournés en leur faveur. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit rassuré, EunHyuk se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir, il ne savait pas où LeeTeuk était allé pêcher son histoire de panneaux solaires mais il n'avait pas envie d'essayer cette nouvelle forme de torture.

Une nouvelle semaine était passée, EunHyuk avait fait bien attention à ne découvrir aucun secret ni d'être le témoin de révélation. Encore deux semaines et ils s'envolaient pour la France, EunHyuk avait vraiment hâte, son voyage en Italie lui avait laissé de très bon souvenir et même si là c'était pour le boulot, il espérait avoir l'occasion de se balader dans les rues de Paris pour profiter un peu.

Durant cette semaine LeeTeuk et YeSung avait officialisé leur relation de manière assez peu conventionnel mais assez habituel pour les Super junior si l'on réfléchissait bien, c'était KyuHyun qui les avait surpris dans la buanderie, cette fois-ci expérimentant réellement de nouvelle pièce et la capacité vibrante du sèche linge, et qui pas vraiment choqué l'avait dit à tout les autres car lui contrairement à EunHyuk, il ne criait ni se la fermait mais aller raconter à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais au final, KiBum, DongHae, SiWon et EunHyuk le savait déjà. SungMin avait compris lorsqu'il s'était pris le poing de YeSung avant de s'évanouir, il n'y avait donc plus que RyeoWook et ShinDong à mettre au courant mais ceux-ci s'en foutait comme de leur première chaussette et donc KyuHyun avait vraiment été déçu que sa découverte ne soit pas recouverte de lauriers.

Le jour se levait, un nouveau dimanche commençait pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Mais il faisait chaud, très chaud et donc la grasse matinée n'avait pas vraiment été possible. Il s'était tous retrouvé dans la cuisine à 7h du matin transpirant comme des veaux, ce qui n'était pas très élégant. Cette grande chaleur fin mai était assez inhabituelle et ils ne s'y étaient donc pas préparés.

« Et si on allait à la plage ? » Proposa ShinDong qui était celui qui supportait le moins la chaleur.

EunHyuk était en parfait accord avec cette proposition, lui aussi voulait trouver un moyen de se rafraichir et la plage était un bon moyen, même si l'eau serai encore surement trop froide pour qu'ils s'y baignent, ils pourraient peut-être chercher des coquillages, EunHyuk aimait bien chercher des coquillages sur les plages du sud.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit assez loin de celle-ci, ils furent tous d'accords pour s'y rendre pendant la journée. RyeoWook sous les ordres de ShinDong prépara le pique-nique pour le midi et ajoutèrent de nombreux de nombreux en-cas pour l'après-midi, au cas où. Les autres préparèrent leurs affaires et LeeTeuk s'occupa de prévenir la SME de leur départ pour la journée puisqu'ils devaient les prévenir lorsqu'ils sortaient de Séoul. Et ô miracle, LeeTeuk ne savait pas ce qu'avait la SME en ce moment mais il semblait heureux, très heureux et cet accès de bonne humeur permis aux Super Junior d'accéder à un jet privé qui les mèneraient à la plage en une petite demi heure, et plage qui serait en plus, privé elle aussi. C'était louche, mais ils n'allaient pas craché dans la soupe et surement pas sur un jet même si c'était plus que louche.

Finalement, tout c'était bien passé, il n'y avait pas eu de photographe présents pour prendre leur corps parfait en photo et les revendre ni autre inconvénient. Il n'y avait tout simplement qu'eux et la plage.

Finalement malgré la chaleur l'eau était encore bien trop froide, et ils étaient donc resté en short et tee-shirt à se prélasser au soleil comme SungMin, à jouer au volley comme YeSung, LeeTeuk, DongHae et KiBum, SiWon et ShinDong, eux, lisait à l'ombre d'un parasol alors que RyeoWook et KyuHyun discutait tranquillement. Encore une fois EunHyuk se retrouvait tout seul comme un mal aimé dans sa quête aux coquillages mais à chaque fois qu'il en trouvait un, le monde s'illuminait. EunHyuk était quelqu'un de simple qui aimait les choses simples et les choses simples le rendaient heureux.

Ce fut avec une jolie collection de coquillage qu'il rentra à l'appartement. En entrant dans celui-ci, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi la SME leur avait accordé un tel privilège pour la journée mais ils n'allaient décidément pas s'en plaindre, ils avaient pu profiter à fond de leur journée à plage.

Une fois dans le salon ils comprirent.


	18. Chapter 18

Des cameras … une dizaine de camera… et juste dans le salon, si l'on comptait le nombre camera disséminé dans l'appartement entier il devait bien en avoir une cinquantaine. La SME était vraiment fourbe, leur nouvelle émission « Cohabitons ! » c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Il leur avait payé le jet juste pour pouvoir investir leur habitat et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'ils auraient pu refuser quoi que se soit à la SME mais la en plus il avait la surprise ! Youhou ! EunHyuk était véritablement aux anges… ironiquement parlant. Ce qui allait ce passé pendant la prochaine semaine ne l'enchantait pas du tout. En fait on peu dire que toute ces histoires de concert en Europe était bien montées à la tête du président et celui voyait dans ce marché un bon moyen de s'enrichir. Mais d'abord il avait eu la bonne idée de pêcher le concept de la « Télé réalité » à l'européenne, et quoi de mieux pour ce faire que de filmer les Super Junior 24h/24 dans leur petit appartement ? Peut-être les filmer 24h/24 en les faisant cohabité avec les SNSD ? Vraiment EunHyuk désespérait pour leur directeur, celui-ci ne savait plus quoi inventer pour qu'ils soient encore plus rentable qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà…

Après qu'on leur ait vaguement expliqué la présence de toutes ces caméras et personnes dans leur salon les SNSD firent à leur tour leur apparition. L'émission commençait dès le soir même mais ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment ça allait se passer. EunHyuk pensait vraiment que celui qui avait inventé ce concept était fou, il allait vraiment passer une semaine horrible. Ce n'était pas la futur présence des filles qui le gênait particulièrement, il les connaissait bien mais les gens eux ne connaissaient que leur facette de star, les filles allaient devoir jouer un rôle constant de fille ultra mignonne, et ultra niaise par la même occasion pour coller à leur concept tandis que eux allait devoir faire attention, adieu la nuit en boxer par exemple, et c'était ça peut-être qui le chagrinait le plus.

Tous dans le salon, tous très serrés dans le salon, évidemment les filles sur les canapés et les mecs par terre, galanterie oblige, ils allaient assistés à l'écoute des premières règles.

Les caméras avaient commencé à tourner. Le présentateur fit sont petit speech de départ puis s'adressa enfin aux deux groupes.

« Cette semaine, vous serez séparé en deux ! Mais pas les mecs d'un coté et les filles de l'autre, non, vous serez mélanger et vous allez devoir cohabiter ! »

Le présentateur s'excitait tout seul alors que les 19 participants comprenaient peu à peu ce qui allait réellement se passer.

« Après un tirage au sort, cinq garçons iront rejoindre l'appartement des filles tandis que cinq d'entre elles viendront vivre ici ! »

EunHyuk priait, il voulait rester dans cet appartement, il le voulait de tout son cœur, jamais il ne pourrait aller dans l'appartement des SNSD, il avait besoin de sa crasse, de ses lessives faites au dernier moment et de ses caleçons retournés ! Il avait besoin de leur déco toute pourri qui s'apparentait à de la non-déco ! Il avait déjà vu leur appartement et ne voulait pas rentrer dans cet havre de fleurs en tout genre, tulipes, géraniums, violettes, pensées, il ne voulait pas des décorations, des rangements et des fauteuils en Dain qui gratte les fesses. Il voulait tranquillement assouvir sa passion du soudage de microcircuit pour voiture télécommandé sans risquer de griller des rideaux en soie, les siens étant déjà partit en lambeaux. Non, vraiment tout sauf habité dans un appartement de filles ! Ils étaient persuadé que les gays s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux que lui ! Genre… SungMin lui … il survivrait ! Il y serait peut-être même mieux qu'ici ! Essayait de se convaincre intérieurement EunHyuk sans se rendre compte que de toute façon son raisonnement était inaudible et qu'en plus de ça la séparation se faisait par tirage au sort et que donc il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Le présentateur lui continuait la présentation, la tension montait dans le salon, en fait aucun des Super Junior même SungMin contrairement à ce que pensait EunHyuk n'avait envie de laisser leur appartement et les filles avaient l'air du même avis, bien qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de l'une d'elle qui avait apparemment une petite idée derrière la tête.

« Bon ! Maintenant que tout à été expliqué, le tirage au sort va commencer ! »

EunHyuk n'avait rien écouté plonger dans ses prières mais bon, ça ne devait pas vraiment être compliqué.

« J'ai besoin d'une main innocente chez les garçons et d'une chez les filles ! »

Il choisit SeoHyun chez les filles car elle était la plus jeune et SungMin chez les garçons. EunHyuk rigolait intérieurement… SungMin innocent ? Quand on savait ce qu'il avait fait avec une certaine batte de base Ball on pouvait penser le contraire, bien qu'EunHyuk ne sache toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait avec…

SeoHyun devait tirer au sort cinq papiers, les noms inscrits désigneraient les garçons qui iraient vivre dans l'autre appartement. EunHyuk priait encore, ainsi que tous les autres. La jeune fille prit les cinq papiers dans sa mains avant de les énoncés un par un.

« Euh, alors, DongHae, SungMin, ShinDong, RyeoWook et SiWon »

« YOUHOU ! » cria EunHyuk dont la joie avait explosé d'un seul coup sans se soucier que les caméras tournaient et que tout le monde allait le regarder.

Mais le présentateur lui en rigola, EunHyuk rougit légèrement et se la ferma une fois pour toute, les noms des filles qui allaient les rejoindre allait bientôt tomber.

SungMin prit lui aussi les cinq papiers avant de dire les noms inscrits de dessus.

« Les filles qui vont rejoindre sont : Sunny, SooYoung, YoonA, TaeYeon et Tiffany ! »

Et voila la répartition était faite, EunHyuk regarda autour de lui pour voir les réactions de chacun, DongHae était tout crispé, vraiment tout crispé genre on aurait presque pu entendre ses dents grincer, EunHyuk comprenait tout à fait la réaction de DongHae cet appartement de fille sa devait être l'enfer. Les quatre autres garçons semblaient se faire une raison.

Ils allèrent préparer leur affaire pendant que les filles, elles aussi rentraient pour aller se préparé pour leur départ.

EunHyuk et KiBum accompagnèrent DongHae faire sa valise, il était toujours crispé et ni son meilleur ami ni son petit ami ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Pendant qu'il s'attelait à fourrer toutes les affaires qu'ils pouvaient dans la mini valise que lui avait fourni l'émission avec l'aide d'EunHyuk qui tassait avec son pied pour que les affaires rentrent, KiBum lui était assis sur le lit. Ils allaient devoir se quitter, ils n'avaient pas encore passé une nuit séparée depuis leur retrouvaille et cela allait leur faire bizarre.

« KIBUM ! Tu peux venir ici s'il te plait ? »

C'était LeeTeuk qui l'avait appelé, à contre cœur il sortit de la pièce ou il pouvait profiter de la vue de son amour. EunHyuk profita que DongHae soit seul avec lui pour lui parler, lui poser des questions auraient été étrange avec KiBum juste à côté.

« DongHae, tu sais ce n'est pas la mort d'aller dans l'appart des filles. » Lui dit il même s'il savait que l'autre appart, C'ETAIT la mort.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Ca me fait chiez de savoir que je ne pourrai pas voir les autres une semaine ! »

« Mais on va se voir pendant les répètes, ce n'est pas la mort non plus ! » Lui répondit EunHyuk qui trouvait ça quand même un peu exagéré, une semaine ce n'était pas grand-chose non plus.

« Toi t'as pas écouté les règles ! »

EunHyuk devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas écouté et apparemment il avait loupé quelque chose d'important.

« Non, j'accorde, je n'ai pas écouté ! Qu'est ce qu'il va se passé ? »

« Le présentateur à dit que cette semaine on ne sortait pas de notre appartement respectif sous aucun prétexte a par les courses, en plus on n'aura pas le droit au portable ni à l'ordinateur, par contre sur la télé sera diffusé les scènes de l'autre appartement, en gros vous nous verrez sans nous entendre et pareil pour nous mais on pourra communiquer par signe au moins. »

« C'est merdique comme concept d'émission non ? »

« Je sais pas trop… Il parait qu'il y aura des missions chaque jour et nos deux groupes devront s'affronter de temps a autre par le biais de la télé… »

« Ah. »

EunHyuk ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette émission mais, si les super junior et les SNSD participait c'étaient sure que l'audience serait au rendez vous ainsi que les appels et lettres des fans qui rapportait un bon paquet de fric puisque fourbe comme elle était la SM avait fait un contrat sur les timbres avec la poste coréenne.

« Et puis … Il y a cette fille qui va rester la… avec lui… » Avait chuchoté DongHae. Sa voix avait été tellement basse qu'EunHyuk n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé.

Il fallait maintenant se dire adieu, et ce pour une semaine entière, il y aurait un épisode de 40 min pour chaque jour c'est-à-dire sept et ceux-ci montrerait leur journée dans les deux appartements. Puisque des caméras avaient été placées un peu n'importe où, sauf dans la salle de bains, il fallait impérativement qu'il fasse attention à leurs paroles et à leurs gestes. Donc pas d'effusion de sentiment entre KiBum et DongHae, ils se quittèrent le plus chaleureusement possible pour deux amis.

A ce moment là EunHyuk se dit que ça allait devenir assez difficile à vivre pour ces deux là. Et encore plus pour YeSung et LeeTeuk qui restait tout les deux dans le même appartement sans pouvoir se toucher l'un l'autre plus que ça… Le Fan service entre eux deux allaient être de sortie, mais LeeTeuk savait ce comporté en leader et donc il n'y aurait surement rien de suspect entre les deux.

Après de nombreuse accolade émouvante et … filmé, ils se retrouvèrent à cinq dans le salon, attendant les filles qui n'allait pas tardé. Déjà rien que d'habitude ils n'arrivaient pas à être sérieux mais cette émission ça allait devenir du grand n'importe quoi !

Les cinq filles arrivèrent, toute fraiches, toute belles. EunHyuk se dit que dans cet univers elle n'allait pas le resté longtemps… Ou du moins il allait tout faire pour.

« Bon, on s'installe où ? » demanda TaeYeon, la leader des SNSD, sa petite valise à la main.

« Hum, je propose qu'on vous libère des chambres… » Commença à dire LeeTeuk mais EunHyuk le coupa.

« Non ! Le staff à voulu que les appartements soient mixte autant en profité jusqu'au bout ! » Fit EunHyuk un sourire aux lèvres avant d'ajouter :

« Tiffany, il y a un lit de libre dans ma chambre, sa te dit ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Puis sous les regards ébahis des autres, ils partirent en direction de la chambre d'EunHyuk pour que Tiffany puisse s'installer.

« Fait pas attention au bazar hein ! HeeChul à laisser tout en plan et puis ta de la chance j'ai fait ma lessive y a pas trop longtemps donc y a pas de fringue sale qui traine pour l'instant ! Par contre je ne te garantis rien à la fin de la semaine ! »

« Pas de problème ! »

Lui et Tiffany s'entendait vraiment bien, au moins il savait que elle, même si elle était douce et tout le tralala des SNSD, elle était aussi un peu farceuse et donc avec elle il pourrait mettre à sac la maison pour la semaine et vraiment bien se marrer ! La SME les avait pris de cour, il allait leur donner du spectacle ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Arrivé dans la chambre dans la chambre il lui indiqua le lit de HeeChul et s'assit sur le sien.

« Dit Tiffany ? Ca te dirait qu'on fasse des blagues aux autres cette semaine ? Ce n'est pas drôle si on ne leur fait pas un minimum de crasse ! Et DongHae n'est pas là pour le faire avec moi ! »

« Oui si tu veux. » Tiffany se coupa un instant elle venait de soulever les draps.

« EunHyuk… Y a un truc bizarre dans le lit… c'est… » Elle posa la main dessus.

« AHHH Beurk c'est tout poisseux ! »

EunHyuk sur le coup pensa que HeeChul était vraiment … un gros dégueulasse…

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver les mains, je vais changer les draps » Fit EunHyuk un air gêné mais qui s'en savoir pourquoi rigolait intérieurement que Tiffany est mis la main dans la substance poisseuse.

Celle-ci alla vite se laver les mains en retrouvant d'instinct la salle de bains sans même savoir où elle était. EunHyuk pris soigneusement les draps de HeeChul évitant avec soins l'endroit … « souillé » lorsque soudain ! Il mit la main en plein dedans.

« AAAHH ! C'est vraiment dégueu ! Comment HeeChul à pu faire ça dans ses draps sans les laver après ! »

Enfin il n'allait pas aller se laver les mains maintenant, il prenait le risque de s'en remettre dessus après, donc il mena les draps jusqu'à la buanderie, lui qui détestait faire la lessive c'était vraiment un comble qu'il se retrouve devant une machine la première soirée de « cohabitation. » Il alla part la suite se laver les mains, chercher de nouveaux draps et les donna à Tiffany qui le remercia alors. Elle était légèrement choquée par la découverte qu'elle avait fait mais elle allait s'en remettre… enfin… elle l'espérait.

Après avoir fini de s'installer, ils allèrent rejoindre le salon, la soirée était déjà bien avancée maintenant mais ils n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de manger. De ce fait EunHyuk et Tiffany avait décidé de mettre leur plan diabolique au lendemain et de passer une première soirée tranquille.

Assis dans le canapé du salon, ils purent voir l'écran de télé qui leur donnait un plan sur le salon de l'autre appartement et rien que sa vision dégoutait légèrement EunHyuk, mais on voyait aussi en petit des plans sur les trois chambres et la cuisine. C'était vraiment bizarre. De l'autre côté il y avait DongHae qui en voyant EunHyuk dans son propre écran s'était rapproché de sa caméra et il se mit alors à faire le poisson en gros plan, EunHyuk qui souffrait d'une certaine manière de l'absence de son ami de foire alla se positionné devant sa propre caméra et se mit à faire des têtes de singe. S'en suivit un concours muet de tête les plus idiotes possibles, cette émission allait faire des ravages au près des téléspectateurs.

Finalement en cette première soirée les filles décidèrent de faire à manger, au plus grand bonheur des garçons qui se désespéraient de la non présence de RyeoWook pour leur cuisiner un bon petit plat.

Le repas allait bon train lorsqu'EunHyuk remarqua quelque chose. Sunny et KiBum étaient vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre. Ou plutôt Sunny collait délibérément KiBum qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir et qui de ce fait, ce laissait totalement faire. Ca ne plairait pas du tout à DongHae s'il voyait ça, et il finirait bien par le voir.


	19. Chapter 19

La semaine était passée.

EunHyuk et Tiffany avait pu embêter à souhait les autres de la maisonnée, mettant du piment dans leur nourriture lorsqu'ils faisaient la cuisine, les réveillant à deux heures du mat' par un seau d'eau froide, YeSung n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'ailleurs. Faisant gaffe sur gaffe ils avaient bien amusé la galerie, comme EunHyuk l'avait prédit, il avait donné aux téléspectateurs de quoi rigolé et s'étouffer devant la télé, la forte odeur de ses pieds avait été encore une fois confirmé et la leader des SNSD avait eu l'odeur accroché à elle pendant toute une journée, et ce malgré c'est trois douche. En fait, il s'était vraiment bien marré, il avait pu voir les autres via la télévision, et puis bon il avait déjà été plus d'une semaine sans eux donc il était habitué à ce qu'ils soient souvent séparés. Le fan service YeTeuk avait été au rendez-vous mais très gentiment et donc ça n'avait posé aucun problème. En gros ça avait été une semaine de rigolade et d'amusement pour EunHyuk, même les jeux qu'ils avaient du faire contre l'autre équipe n'avait pas été chiants, ils avaient dansé et donc gagné car EunHyuk ne se faisait battre par personne pour ce qui était de la danse, ils avaient chanté et donc perdu car personne ne rivalisait contre la voix fluette de RyeoWook, pas même les filles, EunHyuk regrettait presque de l'avoir entrainer au rap, à cause de ça RyeoWook avait gagné encore plus d'assurance.

Une seule ombre au tableau : Sunny.

Sunny avait réussi à coller KiBum pendant toute la semaine, jouant de son petit visage mignon pour le séduire, et KiBum avait fait comme si de rien était. Evidemment il n'aurait pas pu l'envoyer bouler, sachant qu'ils étaient filmé ça n'aurait pas été un bon coup de pub une dispute entre Super Junior et SNSD, mais bon… EunHyuk avait fait mine de ne pas le remarquer mais il se sentait légèrement en colère contre KiBum, cette fois-ci il avait bien remarqué que les sourires de DongHae c'était fait de plus en plus faux au fil de la semaine. Enfin bon, le moment était venu de rejoindre l'appartement des filles pour la soirée d'au revoir puisqu'il avait fait la toute première émission dans leur appart à eux.

Rien que d'y penser ça ne faisait froid dans le dos d'EunHyuk, rien que voir la décoration à travers la télé avait été un supplice… Mais il fallait le faire…

Les cinq garçons et les quatre filles sortirent de l'appartement et prirent la voiture pour se diriger vers « l'antre du diable » comme l'appelait mentalement EunHyuk.

Ils étaient maintenant tous dans le salon rose, enfin tous… il manquait quelqu'un et cela troublait EunHyuk, il se pencha vers YeSung qui était à côté de lui ne pouvant pas encore s'approcher de l'équipe adverse et donc parler à DongHae.

« YeSung… Il est où SungMin ? » Chuchota-t-il alors que le présentateur faisait son petit speech pour expliquer qu'il s'agissait de la dernière émission.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes EunHyuk ? Il est de l'autre coté du salon, entre RyeoWook et DongHae. » Lui répondit YeSung avec un air septique sur le visage.

EunHyuk fut surpris, il n'avait pas remarqué SungMin lorsqu'il avait scruté l'autre équipe. Pourquoi donc ? Il regarda plus attentivement et … Oh mon dieu ! SungMin se fondait à la tapisserie ! Il était redevenu à la vision de tous, cette chose mignonne dénué de batte et de répliques perverses ! Et bien, sur il dégageait une aura … rose … qui faisait qu'il se fondait littéralement dans la tapisserie… Ce n'était pas qu'EunHyuk n'aimait pas le rose… mais en fait… il n'aimait pas le rose. Bon maintenant SungMin était bien visible, et ils étaient donc tous présent.

Le regard d'EunHyuk dériva sur DongHae qui était à côté, celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître, son regard était vide. EunHyuk savait que les retrouvailles avec KiBum n'allait pas être aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait du l'être après une semaine de séparation.

Finalement le présentateur coupa EunHyuk dans ses pensés et il se concentra donc sur le show qu'il devait donner aux téléspectateurs.

« Tout d'abord, nous allons annoncer l'équipe gagnante de cette émission car à la base c'était bien ça le but de cette division ! » S'écria alors le présentateur complètement dans son délire.

L'huissier arriva, oui car c'était les téléspectateurs qui avait votés en plus des points gagnés par les jeux de chants et danses. Bah oui quand même, grâce à cela l'émission rapportait encore plus de fric que normalement et le fric chez la SME, c'est sacré. Il donna la petite enveloppe au MC qui se pressa de l'ouvrir et d'annoncer le verdict.

« Alors l'équipe qui à gagner est ….. L'EQUIPE ROUGE ! »

#Silence total#

Evidemment, dans une telle situation il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion de joie mais simplement un gros silence pesant, mais… pourquoi donc ? Simplement parce que personne ne savait qui était l'équipe rouge ! Il avait été toute la semaine l'équipe de l'appart des mecs ou bien celle de l'appart des filles donc… il fallait avouer que personne encore ne savait qui avait gagné.

Le présentateur, lui se fendait bien la poire tout seul, il était encore pire que leur coatch se dit EunHyuk. Il semblait trop fier de sa petite blague toute pourris et au final annonça sans aucun suspense que c'était l'équipe chez les garçons qui avait gagné. Au final cette partie de l'émission qui se devait être d'un palpitant exacerbé s'était révélé… pas palpitante du tout. Au final le résultat ayant été annoncé ils purent de nouveaux tous se mélanger, ou plutôt se dé-mélanger, filles d'un coté, garçon de l'autre et l'émission pu continuer dans la bonne humeur… enfin dans la bonne humeur du présentateur…

Il repassait les meilleurs moments de cette semaine et donc au final il rigolait tous bien devant les conneries qu'avait pu faire durant la semaine. C'était principalement les actions d'EunHyuk avec la collaboration de Tiffany qui était mis à l'honneur. Bon cette fois-ci la bonne Humeur était réellement revenue, enfin sauf pour DongHae qui était resté le visage fermé. EunHyuk aurait voulu lui parler mais ce n'était pas possible alors qu'ils tournaient encore.

Cette partie terminée, allait maintenant se dérouler la rubrique qui s'intitulait « Les petits secrets de « cohabitons ! » ! »

Le présentateur prit la parole, comme à son habitude en fait.

« Alors, alors ! TaeYeon ! Tout les matins on vous à vu étalez cette crème sur vos jolies gambettes ! C'est la recette pour avoir une aussi belle peau la vôtre ? »

« Euh… Oui… » Dit-elle légèrement gênée.

« Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai vu en mettre et en fait c'est de la crème contre les vergetures ! » C'était écrié KyuHyun incapable de garder un secret aussi énorme pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de caser cette découverte.

TaeYeon était rouge pivoine… et le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier… elle aurait du mentir mais KyuHyun aurait été capable d'aller chercher le pot de crème et il se serait rendu compte que en plus d'être une crème contre les vergetures, elle était aussi une sorte de fond de teint pour le corps, totalement imperceptible à la caméra et qui la sauvait littéralement chaque jour.

« Et sinon… » Le présentateur regardait à présent SiWon avec un sourire plus que pervers.

« Dite moi SiWon… vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché avec Yuri non ? »

Maintenant c'était autour de SiWon d'être complètement rouge, tout les Super Junior connaissait sa légère attirance pour elle bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais dit à voix haute et tous savaient que SiWon avait beaucoup de mal à garder certaine chose pour lui, autant avec sa carrure il pouvait faire peur et donc dissuader les gens de lui poser des questions gênante autant qu'une fois qu'elles étaient posés ça devenait difficile pour lui de ne pas y répondre.

Ce fut donc dans un élan de générosité pour son cadet que LeeTeuk réagit.

« Vous savez je pense que l'on s'est tous rapproché plus ou moins des filles qui habitaient avec nous ! Pas SiWon plus qu'un autre ! » Dit il alors avec son sourire à faire pâlir, ou baver suivant le point de vue.

Ouf, SiWon était sauvé.

« C'est vrai LeeTeuk ! C'est pareil, on a pu voir que DongHae et Jessica était très proche ! Ainsi que KiBum et Sunny ! » Ajouta le présentateur à l'adresse de LeeTeuk.

Aie, aie, aie se dit EunHyuk, le présentateur s'engageait sur une piste plus que risqué et plus que savonneuse, c'est-à-dire extrêmement glissante ! En effet DongHae et KiBum ne s'était même pas adresser la parole de la soirée, ils n'avaient même pas dit un seul mot en fait, mais finalement le présentateur ne s'attarda pas et passa aux secrets suivants.

Au cours de cette soirée, RyeoWook avait finalement avoué qu'il avait changé d'avis pour sa future petite amie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle a les cheveux long ! Pourquoi ? Car les cheveux longs c'est « dégueulasse à nettoyer » avait-il dit en regardant fixement SeoHyun qui apparemment avait besoin d'un complément alimentaire pour éviter la chute de ses cheveux et sa future calvitie. Et d'autres petites anecdotes pas vraiment importantes mais qui faisait de l'audience qu'EunHyuk n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter se contentant de rigoler quand c'était le moment.

L'émission se termina sans encombre, ils se dirent tous au revoir et les Super Junior qui avait subit la contamination des femmes purent rentrer dans leur ancien terrier, humant l'air pure en sortant car il n'avait pus que très rarement respirer un air qui n'avait pas subit une touche de parfum qui s'enclenche quand on passe devant, odeur « boiserie au couchant »…

Le retour c'était fait en silence car ils étaient tous fatigués de cette soirée où ils avaient essayés d'être un minimum professionnel et de se tenir convenablement.

EunHyuk s'était par malchance retrouvé entre KiBum et DongHae et l'ambiance était… glaciale…

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement qui avait été vidés de toutes les caméras, et purent enfin décompresser. Inutile de dire que YeSung et LeeTeuk n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir les autres qu'ils allaient faire certaine chose dans leur chambre et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger, de toute façon les autres avaient maintenant proscris tout accès à la chambre du leader, ces deux là laissant la porte bien assez souvent ouverte pour que tout les membre ai au moins été témoin de leur relation plus que rapproché. Et de temps en temps, LeeTeuk pour montrer à SiWon qu'il ne l'oubliait pas, il lui demandait de faire le garde devant la porte. Celui-ci acceptant toujours avec joie même si la deuxième fois il avait bien pris soin de prendre un casque et sa musique mais pas cette fois-ci c'était trop urgent pour qu'il ait le temps de lui demander.

Ils s'étaient affalés sur leurs fauteuils dans le salon et avait allumé la télé. SiWon lui était parti à la douche. KiBum et DongHae ne s'était toujours pas adresser la parole mais il avait lancé un film pour que tout le monde puisse bien se détendre avant d'aller se coucher. De toute façon l'entrainement de commencerait que le mardi, leur journée du lundi avait été compté dans les jours consacré à l'émission même si ce n'était pas le cas et donc le lendemain il pourrait normalement dormir longtemps.

« Je sors. »

C'était SiWon qui avait parlé mais personne ne l'avait écouté, il était donc sortit dans la plus grande discrétion.

Le film était presque terminé et il était bientôt 1h du matin maintenant. KiBum se leva, EunHyuk le regarda, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire.

« DongHae… Je vais me coucher… Tu viens ? » Avait dit KiBum doucement avec hésitation.

Pas de réponse. EunHyuk n'était dorénavant plus le seul à regarder la scène. Le film n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt à leur yeux, à par à ceux de DongHae qui semblait plus que captiver par le film, malgré le fait que ça ne soit pas un film Barbie.

« DongHae… Tu me rejoins après alors ? » Continua KiBum la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Ta gueule. » Lui avait répondu DongHae sans même détourner le regard.

Là, c'était définitif, le film était bien moins intéressant que le futur dialogue qui se profilait entre KiBum et DongHae. KiBum qui lui essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble mais qui avait vacillé sous les paroles de son petit ami.

« DongHae… »

« Arrête de répéter mon prénom comme un perroquet ! T'as pas compris que je ne viendrais pas me coucher avec toi putain ni maintenant ni plus tard ! » Cria DongHae en se retournant enfin vers KiBum.

« S'il te plait… pas ici… » Tenta KiBum qui voulait éviter de se disputer avec DongHae devant les autres.

« Si c'est pas ici se sera nulle part ! Si tu crois que je vais retourner dans cette chambre ou cette pétasse à dormi tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »

Effectivement Sunny avait poussé le vice de sa séduction jusqu'à aller dormir dans la même chambre que KiBum. Heureusement, grâce au camera elle n'avait jamais été plus loin.

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé avec elle ! Toi tu dormais bien avec Jessica, moi aussi je pourrais te faire une scène parce que tu étais dans la même chambre qu'une de tes ex ! » KiBum essayait de se défendre mais ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à faire avec DongHae.

« Putain ! Moi je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ! Jessica est ma meilleure amies et tu le sais très bien ! Sunny, elle, elle veut juste prendre son pied avec toi ! Et ça se voyait bien que toi aussi ! »

« Tu délires complètement mon pauvre DongHae ! Si j'ai voulu couchez avec elle c'est parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments pour toi ! Ca aussi tu le sais ! T'as pas compris depuis le temps que c'est toi que j'aime et seulement toi !»

« Alors maintenant monsieur me fait une grande déclaration pour me faire culpabiliser ! Tu m'aimes vraiment quand ça t'arranges hein ! Ah ça c'est sûr que tu m'aimes quand t'as besoin de te vider ! »

Sur ces paroles KiBum s'arrêta net et partit, cela se voyait bien qu'il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes. EunHyuk avait remarqué que les yeux de DongHae, qui pendant leur conversation ne reflétait que la colère, au moment du départ de KiBum une pointe de regret était apparu. Mais il s'était ressaisi et avait fini par lâcher alors que KiBum n'était plus visible un :

« Ah et pour ta gouverne ! Si ta pas compris, nous deux tu peux faire une croix dessus ! »


	20. Chapter 20

Une fille, une simple fille avait foutu en l'air le couple qui semblait nager dans le bonheur depuis presque un mois. Et oui cela ne faisait qu'un mois, qu'un seul pauvre petit mois, enfin un gros mois quand même mais EunHyuk n'allait pas chipoter dans les détails de ses propres réflexions. Pendant ce mois, il s'était passé nombre de chose, nombre de traumatismes dont il ne se remettrait surement jamais mais pour KiBum et DongHae malgré toutes les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés, ils avaient l'air au final si bien ensemble. EunHyuk savait que KiBum n'allait pas retenter quelque chose avec Sunny et même si c'était certain qu'ils avaient été plutôt proches durant la semaine la réaction de DongHae avait été peut-être un peu exagérée. Et insinué devant tous les autres que KiBum n'aimait DongHae qu'à cause du sexe n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée.

EunHyuk était maintenant dans son lit, DongHae dormait déjà dans le lit d'HeeChul. EunHyuk lui avait proposé de dormir ensemble comme ils le faisaient souvent mais celui-ci n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre et c'était couché de son côté. EunHyuk était troublé, il ne savait plus de quel côté se mettre. Fallait-il qu'il soutienne coûte que coûte DongHae même si il avait tord ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus soutenir KiBum, ce qu'il avait dit sur Jessica avait vraiment été inapproprié et même s'il ne le pensait pas, il aurait pu s'abstenir. EunHyuk ne pouvait pas s'endormir, il était allé se coucher car il avait suivit DongHae dans la chambre à la fin du film mais il n'était même pas fatigué, malgré le fait que sa fatigue soit plutôt chronique ces temps-ci. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon de survêtement, car ne l'oublions pas il dormait en boxer et s'étant préparé à dormir il était alors en boxer. Une fois décemment habillé pour sortir dans le couloir il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il prit la poignée en main mais n'ouvrit pas de suite. Qu'allait-il voir si il ouvrait cette porte ? Souvent le couloir avant été un point de rendez-vous pour faire des choses pas nettes dans le dos du reste du groupe et il en avait été le témoin plus d'une fois. EunHyuk se sourit à lui-même, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de révélations croustillantes, et même si un énième traumatisme devrait découler d'une nouvelle découverte, il était prêt à prendre le risque. En plus après la dispute de KiBum et DongHae il avait besoin de découvrir une situation cocasse si possible, son morale n'était pas au plus haut et ça lui ferait du bien d'occuper ses pensées par autre chose que ces deux amis là.

Il ouvrit donc la porte… doucement… très doucement… Regarda à gauche… puis à droite…

Et là il vit ! Il vit ! Il ne vit rien du tout. La désillusion totale. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait sa dose de révélation ! L'idée qu'il était devenu accro aux révélations bizarre lui traversa l'esprit tel un éclair, mais le tri-sélectif des pensées made in EunHyuk la fit partir presque aussi vite. Et oui, il aurait sa dose de révélation ! Mais comment ?

EunHyuk, tout seul et à moitié à poil dans le couloir, se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait découvrir les petits secrets des Super Junior, découvrir leur plus grand vice. Et finalement la seule idée qui lui vint se fut d'aller écouter aux portes, tout en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas choper par LeeTeuk… sinon il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pendant beaucoup plus d'un quart d'heure.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de SiWon et KyuHyun, celui-ci n'avait pas fait beaucoup de vague ces derniers temps, peut-être leur cachait il quelque chose ? Il colla son oreille contre la porte de la chambre et retint son souffle… Aucun bruit. Rien ne passait à travers la cloison, pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Bon tant pis, EunHyuk n'apprendrait rien sur le plus jeune du groupe ce jour là… ce qui était bien dommage… il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un truc pas clair sur lui… ça devenait presque une nécessité…

Bon, SungMin et ShinDong maintenant, là encore il avait beau collé son oreille le plus possible contre la porte, il n'entendait rien. Enfin, sauf les ronflements de ShinDong mais ils étaient synonyme de sommeil et donc de rien d'intéressant en soi. Il lui restait la chambre de KiBum ainsi que celle de RyeoWook, il n'allait tout de même pas prendre le risque de s'approcher de la chambre de LeeTeuk où se trouvait aussi KiBum car de toute façon il n'en apprendrait pas plus qu'il n'en savait déjà. Il se posta donc devant la chambre de KiBum. Ah ! Enfin des bruits intéressants ! Faisant plus attention aux bruits qu'il entendait, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il entendait n'était pas si plaisant que ça au final. Il entendait de légers sanglots et des bruits de tiroirs qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Bon, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait découvrir quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral apparemment, par contre lui maintenant qu'il avait entendu ça, il ne pouvait plus rester impassible et entra donc dans la chambre.

KiBum, à genoux, les mains dans une valise, releva ses yeux embués vers EunHyuk. Celui-ci se dit qu'il avait eu raison d'entrée, KiBum s'apprêtait à faire une grosse bêtise.

« Tu fuis ? » Lui dit-il finalement le regard assez dur.

EunHyuk n'avait plus eu vraiment envie de consoler KiBum lorsqu'il avait vu ce que celui-ci préparait et ses mots n'avaient pas été très doux. KiBum lui avait baissé le regard, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son ainé.

« Il ne veut plus de moi… Je … J'ai pensé que se serait mieux ainsi… pour lui et pour… moi. » Avait bredouillé faiblement KiBum sans relever la tête.

« Et tu ne vas pas te battre, tu l'aimes si peu que ça ? »

Les paroles d'EunHyuk transperçaient KiBum de toute part, ses sanglots continuaient, il aurait voulu ne rien laisser paraître mais ses émotions étaient trop forte.

« Je fais ça par ce que je l'aime justement… » Dit il finalement, mais la manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots n'avait pas prouvé sa conviction.

« Laisse moi en douter, si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ferais tout pour le récupérer. »

« Je… je veux le récupérer… » Les sanglots de KiBum avait redoublé d'ampleur, il avait toujours le regard baissé, mais EunHyuk compris qu'il n'allait plus partir. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour KiBum, il devrait se débrouiller maintenant. Mais il tint quand même à ajouter quelque chose pour être sûr que KiBum avait bien compris les enjeux de ses choix futurs :

« J'espère que tu n'as réellement rien à te reprocher avec Sunny sinon je t'assure que c'est moi qui te fout dehors ! »

Puis il s'en alla. En situation normale après une telle scène il aurait dû se retrouver épuisé, car s'occuper des autres et de leurs sentiments l'épuisait souvent, mais là, son capteur à révélation se réveilla et effaça toute trace de fatigue! Son sourire s'étira, faisant apparaître ses dents et remonter ses pommettes, un peu de lumière sous son visage et il aurait fait peur au plus preux des chevaliers. De la chambre de RyeoWook, des petits bruits sortaient. Des bruits ne ressemblant pas à des sanglots mais à quelque chose de plus intéressant…

Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, il colla son oreille contre la porte, un peu plus et il fusionnait avec elle.

« Oh ! »

« Haaan…»

« Ahhh Beurk ! »

« Oh oui … »

« Comment ils peuvent faire ça ! »

Voila à peu prêt se qu'entendait EunHyuk à travers sa nouvelle peau qu'était la porte. Il s'agissait des paroles de RyeoWook entrecoupé de gémissements… C'était bizarre… Mais croustillant ! EunHyuk tenait son info de la soirée ! RyeoWook regardait des films pornos à deux heures du matin ! Mais… un détail clochait… RyeoWook avait dit « Beurk » non ? D'après ce qu'EunHyuk connaissait des films porno, et il en connaissait un rayon… bien malgré lui hein… jamais l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait fait dire « beurk ». EunHyuk ne pensait vraiment pas RyeoWook si prude que ça… mais cela signifiait-il qu'il était encore vierge ? En effet se serait un semblant d'explication à sa réaction, regarder un tel film sans être un minimum expérimenté peut faire peur, surtout les films avec des pratiques non conventionnelles… Et on rappel que toutes les connaissances d'EunHyuk à ce sujet était purement dû à un souci de se cultiver, enfin… d'après lui.

Mais dans quel genre de groupe s'était il retrouvé…

Déjà ils étaient actuellement quatre hétéros parmi 6 ou 7 gays ou bi, ça il avait fini par l'accepter… le gays contrôlaient le monde mais il avait toujours un peu de soutient… mais en plus il fallait que deux d'entre eux, les hétéros, soient puceaux… Ca n'avait pas le don de glorifier leur image…

EunHyuk rentra tout doucement dans la pièce sans faire aucun bruit, il fallait quand même qu'il s'assure de la nature de ses hypothèses, si ça se trouvait, RyeoWook ne regardait absolument pas un film porno, en fait il voulait surtout savoir si RyeoWook l'avait déjà fait ou non, parce que pour l'instant les gays, bis et tout ce que vous voulez dans le groupe avaient carrément plus la classe qu'eux et EunHyuk ne pouvait se faire une raison, il serait à jamais dans le groupe des cool ! Mais jamais il ne serait dans leur groupe et donc il fallait que les hétéros redevienne les cool ! C'était CQFD !

Il pouvait voir RyeoWook de dos, son écran d'ordinateur devant lui. Les gémissements provenaient bien de l'appareil et RyeoWook continuait à émettre des sons de dégout. EunHyuk se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il vante les plaisirs de la chair à ce cher petit, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

EunHyuk s'approcha, toujours aussi silencieusement, pour au final se trouver au dessus de l'épaule de RyeoWook sans que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que se soit. Il fixa l'écran et son cerveau eu un bug.

_Non…Non … ce n'est pas possible … pas RyeoWook… non … pas RyeoWook… Pourquoi… oh… pourquoi autant de cruauté… _Ainsi pensait EunHyuk à cet instant.

Il fallait qu'il parle, il devait parler pour mettre fin à cette scène insoutenable.

« RyeoWook… Pourquoi... Pourquoi…tu regardes un porno gay ? »

RyeoWook se retourna violemment comprenant que quelqu'un venait de le surprendre et que ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'EunHyuk, ce qui en soit n'avait pas d'importance, la rougeur sur ses joues n'auraient pas varié suivant la personne qui l'aurait découvert.

« EunHyuk ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Avait il finalement réussi à articuler.

Mais EunHyuk était déjà repartit dans ses pensées…

_C'est la fin… tout est fini… Ils l'ont eu… Ils nous auront tous… un par un… J'ai déjà failli succomber à leur pouvoir… ils sont forts… bien trop forts…il faut… accepter son destin…_

RyeoWook avait quand même prit la peine d'éteindre son ordinateur et maintenant un silence de mort régnait. EunHyuk repris contenance et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de RyeoWook, une de chaque côté.

« RyeoWook ! Il faut que je comprenne ! Tu n'as pas dit toi-même que tu étais un hétéro pur et dur ? Pourquoi se revirement soudain ? »

EunHyuk avait dit cela avec énormément de sérieux. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de son cadet et savoir si il pourrait faire quelque chose pour le sauver. Oui car il s'agissait bien de sauver, il n'avait rien contre les gays, forcément la moitié de ses meilleurs potes l'étaient mais … trop c'était trop !

« Non mais je suis toujours hétéro ! » cria RyeoWook.

« Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… En fait vu que dans le groupe il y en a beaucoup qui le sont je me suis posé des questions… »

« Des questions sur ta propre sexualité ? » Fit EunHyuk se retrouvant dans RyeoWook, ils étaient passés par les mêmes épreuves et ça lui donnait du baume au cœur !

« Ouais… Enfin, aussi sur comment ça marchait et tout… C'était plus par curiosité… »

« Attends ! J'ai une idée qui va régler tes problèmes ! »

Oui, EunHyuk avait véritablement eu une super idée ! Grâce à ça il pourrait savoir si oui ou non RyeoWook avait vraiment été contaminé !

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda RyeoWook en regardant EunHyuk comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde.

« Tripote-moi ! »

« QUOOIIII ? » Cria RyeoWook plus vraiment certain qu'EunHyuk avait trouvé la solution.

EunHyuk libera les épaules de RyeoWook et enleva son tee-shirt avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Tripote-moi, et si tu aimes ça voudra dire que tu es gay ou bien bi et si tu n'aimes pas tu pourras enfin affirmer avec certitude que tu es hétéro ! »

En fait la merveilleuse idée d'EunHyuk avait juste été de reproduire ce qui avait confirmé sa propre hétérosexualité… il n'avait pas été chercher très loin en somme. RyeoWook, face au torse nu d'EunHyuk ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Les questions qu'il s'était posées ces derniers jours pourraient peut-être trouver une réponse. Ce fut hésitant qu'il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux d'EunHyuk.

« Malaxe. »

RyeoWook ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous les paroles d'EunHyuk qui lui paraissait bien trop sérieux dans une telle situation. Mais il obéit tout de même et … malaxa… Il le fit pendant quelque minute puis s'arrêta.

« Alors ? » Demanda EunHyuk les yeux grands ouverts.

« Bah… c'est pas super quoi… »

« Toi aussi tu préfères les gros seins ? »

« Euh… ouais… Les filles quoi. »

EunHyuk était maintenant aux anges. Il avait sauvé RyeoWook ! Evidemment tout le mérite lui revenait ! Il était juste déçu de ne pas être récompensé par la communauté hétéro de sa bonne action. RyeoWook n'était pas gay ! Mais … est ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas non plus puceau ? Il avait déduit ce fait de sa mine dégouté devant le porno mais il aurai pu être dégouté tout simplement parce qu'il était hétéro et que le porno lui, ne l'était pas. Mais bon, il fallait quand même qu'il s'en assure.

« Dis, t'es puceau ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je pas non plus puceau alors que j'ai presque 24 ans hein ! En plus avec ce régime j'ai eu vachement de succès hein ! »

« Bah tu pourrais hein ! Regarde SiWon ! Et il est plus vieux que toi lui ! »

« SiWon est encore puceau ? Sa pieuseté va jusqu'à ce point ? »

Oups. EunHyuk avait laissé cette information filtré bien malgré lui…

« Bonne nuit RyeoWook ! Si tu as encore des questions sur comment ça se passe entre mec je suis sur que SungMin répondra à tes questions ! »

Et il avait pris la fuite, de toute façon c'était la seule manière qu'il avait de réagir en situation d'urgence. Mais il était heureux, même très heureux, l'honneur des hétéros avait été rétabli ! Il pouvait de nouveau se sentir fière de sa situation !

Il était maintenant dans le salon, il avait fait le tour de toutes les chambres possibles et il n'était toujours pas fatigué. Si quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce il aurait eu très peur car EunHyuk se tenait droit comme un piquet dans la noir de la nuit mais éclairé par la lune qui lui creusait ces cernes et son air figé.

Il passa une heure dans cette position, sans rien faire. Puis un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Comme si quelqu'un rentrait, mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? A sa connaissance personne n'était parti. Mais comme il était resté plus d'une heure dans cette position c'était comme s'il était rentré en communion avec le canapé, comme s'ils étaient en fusion. Et de ce fait seul sa tête bougea pour regarder en direction de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir qui rejoignait l'entrée.

Une silhouette passa, cette silhouette revint pour se poster devant la porte. La même silhouette regarda en direction d'EunHyuk toujours immobile, les yeux grands ouverts attendant le moindre mouvement. Puis …

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Qui ? Qui avait crié ? EunHyuk en se rendant compte qu'un inconnu c'était infiltré dans l'appartement, que celui-ci l'avait repéré et le regardait à l'instant même ? Ou bien alors cet inconnu devant la vision plus qu'horrifiante qu'offrait EunHyuk ? Qui ?

Et bien … les deux.

Oui les deux avaient criés et pour les raisons énoncés plus haut. Le cri commun passé, le silence se refit. Apparemment aucun Super Junior n'avait entendu et personne n'avait daigné venir à la rescousse d'EunHyuk. Celui-ci maudissait LeeTeuk qui ne s'était même pas ramené alors que pour une fois il aurait pu enfin taper quelqu'un et en plus être utile !

« EunHyuk ! Tu m'as fait trop peur ! » Dit la silhouette en s'approchant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait dans le salon sans bouger à 3h 30 du mat' ? » Ajouta cette dite silhouette étant de plus en plus proche.

Et là EunHyuk, grâce à son réseau de neurone qui avait enfin trouvé son chemin pour accéder à la partie « raison » de son cerveau se rendit compte que la silhouette n'était autre que SiWon.

« ahh SiWon c'est toi ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais dehors ? Tu rentre tard dis donc ! Moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu ici ! » Dit finalement EunHyuk, son esprit s'étant remis à fonctionner il était maintenant en parfait état de parler.

« Euh… j'était dehors pour… »

SiWon semblait hésitant et pourtant en même temps EunHyuk voyait dans les yeux de SiWon une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une sorte de plénitude apparaissait alors que ses traits étaient crispés. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans tout ça, EunHyuk en mettrait sa main à couper !

« SiWon, avoue. Réellement, qu'est ce que ta fait cette nuit ? »

Et là, les yeux de SiWon ne reflétèrent plus rien d'autre que de la peur, comme si SiWon venait se rendre compte de quelque chose d'affreux.

« EunHyuk… C'est horrible. » Fit SiWon une réelle mine horrifié collé au visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda EunHyuk qui commençait à légèrement paniquer.

« J'ai couché avec elle. »


	21. Chapter 21

Ca y était, tout les hétéros connaissaient enfin les plaisirs de la chair ! Bon c'est sûr ce fait avait fait plaisir à EunHyuk dans un premier temps et donc il s'était retrouvé à féliciter SiWon. Mais celui-ci n'en était vraiment, vraiment pas heureux du tout. Et EunHyuk aurait préférer que SiWon ne couche pas avec cette fille vu ce qu'il avait du enduré lors de cette nuit. C'était certain il n'était pas fatiguer à 3h30 du matin mais à 3h37 exactement, c'est-à-dire à peine avait-il commencé à parler avec SiWon qu'il avait été soudainement épuisé. Forcément, allé convaincre un être de foi que ce qu'il avait fait ne l'enverrait pas en enfer… Il avait donc du écouter les jérémiades d'un SiWon en panique totale pour au final se faire engueuler lorsqu'il lui avait dit « Finalement prendre ton pied ça à pas l'air de t'avoir détendu tant que ça… Tu ne voudrais pas y retourné ? ». SiWon n'avait pas spécialement apprécié, puisqu'il avait très bien compris qu'EunHyuk n'avait qu'une envie : le faire taire. Mais après il était parti en délire, sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non il aimait Yuri. Car oui c'était avec elle qu'il l'avait fait. Et il avait bien ressenti que elle ça n'avait pas été sa première fois ! Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se cherchaient tout les deux et la semaine précédente les ayant fortement rapprochés elle lui avait donné rendez-vous la nuit à l'hôtel. Racontant ce fait, EunHyuk qui écoutait de moins en moins réagit, SiWon devait quand même bien s'attendre qu'un rendez-vous à 23h dans un hôtel discret au abord de la ville se n'était pas pour jouer au Uno ! Mais non, SiWon dans sa foi naturelle n'y avait vu qu'un rendez-vous platonique. Ne croyez pas non plus que SiWon n'avait jamais eu de copine, les relations n'étaient pas non plus proscrites donc sortir avec Yuri et l'embrasser n'était pas un problème… mais il était allé plus loin…Bien trop loin pour SiWon… Qui ne se remettait pas de son propre pêcher.

Bon, ce n'était pas qu'après deux heures d'écoute intensive de son cadet EunHyuk en avait mare mais il en avait en fait carrément ras la casquette.

Il lui avait fermé son bec en lui disant qu'il n'aurait qu'aller se confesser, et que de toute façon dieu était un homme lui aussi et que donc il comprendrait. Et voulant faire son fière et montrer sa culture, EunHyuk lui rappela que de toute façon dieu n'était qu'un pervers qui se transformait en taureau pour se taper des filles. SiWon légèrement rassuré, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'avoir lu ce verset de la bible écouta EunHyuk. L'histoire lui rappelai vaguement les quelques cour de latin qu'il avait eu étant jeune, et faisant une totale confiance à son ainé il partit se coucher sans remettre en cause ses dires.

Puis ensuite il n'en avait pas reparlé, SiWon semblait faire un peu plus de prière que d'habitude mais ce n'était pas vraiment significatif d'un mal être de son cadet donc il laissa tomber, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie d'en reparler si ce n'était pas d'une extrême nécessité.

Il était maintenant dans l'avion. Et oui dans l'avion pour la France, pour Paris. La dernière semaine était passé vraiment vite puisque l'entrainement avait vraiment été intensif. HeeChul n'avait toujours pas fait sa réapparition et ils étaient donc partis sans lui. Il était seul dans l'avion et ce à leur plus grand plaisir. En effet le SHINee, f(x), SNSD et DBSK étant partis la vieille il se retrouvait à 11 dans l'avion. On aurait pu se demander pourquoi sachant que le directeur était un vrai requin et que donc il n'aurait surement pas payé plus pour les faire venir eux, mais en fait c'était plus rentable de les faire aller en avion seuls qu'avec d'autre personne. Pourquoi donc ? tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient exécrables et se comportaient comme de vrais gamins et que donc la somme qu'ils avaient du verser la fois précédente à cause des plaintes des autres passager dépassait largement la location d'un avion juste pour eux. Cette fois-ci, puisqu'ile étaient seuls, ils purent s'en donner cœur joie. A peine le « attacher vos ceintures » était il éteint que DongHae et EunHyuk se mettait à danser sorry sorry dans le couloir, RyeoWook et YeSung eux, se mettait de part et d'autre de l'avion et crait « Tu m'entend ? » « ouiii et toiiii ? » « Ouiii !» « Et là ? Tu m'entends ? » Simplement pour rigoler de leur voix qu'ils savaient être très porteuse. Plus normalement les rires des uns et des autres se faisant des crasses s'il l'un d'entre eux dormaient. En temps normal c'était ce qu'il se passait, t encore lorsque les SHINee n'étaient pas là. Ces petits étaient bien sages lorsqu'ils étaient seuls mais en présences de leurs ainés c'étaient de vrai petites furies. Enfin bref, les SHINee n'étaient pas le sujet de débat actuel. En fait puisqu'ils pouvaient vraiment se lâcher ils… s'étaient lâchés… YeSung avait toujours eu le fantasme de le faire dans des endroits bizarre et pour cela les vestiaires des hôtesses de l'air était parfaites, de toute façon LeeTeuk était d'accord et les hôtesses, elles, avaient accepté à condition de mater juste le début au moins, mais contre le silence total et interdiction de filmer. Donc tout le monde était content. Après Sorry Sorry dans le couloir, EunHyuk et DongHae jouèrent à chat, au loup bougie( oui, oui à deux.), à la marelle, au Monopoly portatif, EunHyuk avait trouvé du premier coup que Mr Olive était le coupable dans la cuisine avec la mort au rat donc ils avaient arrêter de jouer au Cluedo et même jouer tout court puisque DongHae était dégouté. KyuHyun grâce à un petit coup de pouce informatique jouait maintenant à minecraft sur la télé normalement activé si incident il y a… ShinDong lui mangeait ce que lui apportait les hôtesses, enfin … il obligeait les hôtesses à lui en amener puisqu'elles préferait largement continuer à mater. SiWon lisait tranquillement l'ancien testament essayant de retrouver cette foutue histoire de coucherie et de taureau qu'il n'avait pas trouvé dans la bible actuelle. SungMin qui avait ramené ses peluches s'endormait bercé par les douces voix mélodieuse et crissante de RyeoWook et … bah non maintenant il criait tout seul puisque YeSung s'envoyait en l'air autre part.

Seul KiBum était dans son coin en fait, il avait toute la semaine été rejeté dans toute ses tentatives de se faire pardonné. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'approcher de lui lorsque DongHae était retourné s'assoir EunHyuk allant jouer à Minecraft avec kyu il s'était fait littéralement rembarrer.

Mais il tenait le coup, il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait vraiment et donc il avait défait ses bagages et faisait tout pour récupérer son cœur. Et maintenant qu'il était lancé il n'allait pas abandonné après une petite semaine de vent sur vent.

« Ca va ? »

EunHyuk souria, KiBum avait sursauté à sa réplique tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Oui, oui ça va. » Lui répondit-il une fois la surprise passée.

« T'as toujours pas réussi à te faire pardonner à ce que je vois. »

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave… je suis sûr que j'y arriverais, je vais prendre mon mal en patience et continuer à tenter le coup. »

EunHyuk content de cette réplique s'en alla, il était rassuré. KiBum semblait vraiment aimé DongHae t ce encore plus qu'auparavant. Et il se doutait aussi que DongHae lui pardonnerait assez vite. Après tout ce n'était qu'un peu de fierté al placé, DongHae devait se douter que KiBum n'avait rien fait avec cette pétasse, oui il l'appelait pétasse maintenant.

EunHyuk était fatigué… cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'agitait dans l'avion. Et ils avaient encore une dizaine d'heure de vol. Il vit SungMin enrouler dans toute ses peluches en train de dormir et à ses cotés RyeoWook qui en avait eu mare de ses vocalises s'était aussi endormi en petite boule collé. Il trouva la scène mignonne mais se dit qu'il y manquait quelque chose… Déjà il manquait une peluche en forme de singe c'était certain et encore plus que ça il y manquait sa présence d'idiot, oui il se traitait lui-même d'idiot de temps en temps. Et se fut donc les yeux brillants qu'il se lova à son tour contre les peluches. EunHyuk était un être rempli de contradiction mais avec tout ces fous autour de lui, il passait presque inaperçu.

Il arrivèrent enfin. Le voyage avait duré 12h.

« EunHyuk reveille-toi ! Grosse Marmotte va ! Ta de la chance que je t'ai laissé avec lapinou au lieu de te reveiller alors maintenant tu bouges tes fesses et tu me le rends ! »

SungMin n'avait vraiment pas réveillé EunHyuk en douceur. Qui lui s'était effectivement retrouvé avec lapinou dans les bras. Il avait fait de drôle de rêve mais c'était des singe en peluches qui les avaient peuplé et non des lapins, mais au final toute les peluche étaient les mêmes, elles apportaient le bonheur. EunHyuk pensa d'un coup à une grosse peluche de bourdon, ça avait l'air si doux les bourdons…

Mais puisque l'heure n'était pas aux peluches il se leva. Tient d'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?

« SungMin, il est quelle heure ? »

« Hum, il est minuit ici environ… Aller vient les autres son déjà sortit de l'avion. »

« Minuit ? Je croyais que le voyage durait 12h, mais en fait on est carrément arrivé plus tôt que prévu ! »

« EunHyuk… tu connais le décalage horraire ? »

« Nah c'est quoi ? »

La pensée de SungMin qui se demandait où EunHyuk avait bien put être éduqué fut tellement forte qu'EunHyuk l'entendit.

« Euh… bon le décalage horraire c'est… Enfait si tu veux tout savoir… approche toi… »

EunHyuk s'executa… voulant savoir ce que SungMin avait à lui dire à l'oreille.

« En fait… il ne faut pas le dire… mais... on a bien fait 12 heures d'avion mais notre avion à remonté le temps… donc on à mis que six heures pour le monde… » Chuchotta SungMin dans l'oreille de son cadet.

« Oh… »

EunHyuk n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Il ne savait pas que les super junior avait eu les moyen de s'acheter un avion à remonter le temps. Puis d'un coup les grand classique du cinemma americain qu'il avait vu étant jeune refirent surface.

« SungMin ! On doit acheter un Almanah ! Comme ça on sera riche et on saura tout le nom de nos futures chansons ! »

« EunHyuk, de un… ils ne vendent pas d'almanah de la corée en France, de deux on est déjà riche et de trois, on a remonter le temps de six heures… et puis tu sais lorsque l'on fera le voyage inverse nous perdrons six heure de notre vie… »

« Je veux pas perdre six heures de ma vie moi… »

EunHyuk était tout penaud. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa valise arrivé sur le tapis roulant il en fut tout content, il avait amené sa brosse à dent et il était content de la retrouver. Et oui, ils étaient bien devant le tapis roulant, ils avaient parlé en marchant et EunHyuk avait du mal à décrire le paysage lorsqu'il marchait et parlait en même temps.

Puisque le concert était déjà le soir même ils n'eurent pas le temps de visiter Paris et passèrent toute la journée à faire les balance, s'habituer à la scène et tout ce qu'entrainait un concert pendant la journée du vendredi. Il n'y avait pas eu grand monde à l'aéroport car la SME n'avait pas difusé leur horraire d'arrivée. Surment à cause de leur machine se dit EunHyuk…

Il était 18h, il pouvait voir la salle commencer à se remplir. Il entendait plein de bruit, un gros brouhaha incompréhensible mais presque jouissif lui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le concert se déroula à merveille, ils connaissaient tout sur le bout des doigts, tant leur partie solo que leur partie de groupe. L'adrénaline remplissait complètement les veines d'EunHyuk, ils étaient tous dans le même état que lui, lorsqu'ils se donnaient vraiment à fond ils oubliaient tous leurs problèmes et se détendait vraiment. Et ce fut épuisé mais plus qu'heureux qu'ils firent leur dernière révérence au public.

Tous rassemblé dans leur loges, ils se faisaient câlin et accolade pour se féliciter eux-mêmes, car après tout, ils avaient assurés. Ils allaient se lever pour rejoindre leur cadet les SHINee ainsi que Hero et Yunho pour leur proposé de boire un petit verre dans leur chambre à l'hôtel cette nuit, LeeTeuk ayant tout prévu pour une petite (toute petite) beuverie de joie.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient se lever se furent les SNSD accompagné de … tous en en fait qui rentrèrent dans leur loge. Calins et accolades continuèrent jusqu'à qu'un blanc prit la place du bonheur bruyant ambiant. Sunny venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de KiBum, à la vue de tous…

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! » avait crié KiBum en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Sunny.

« T'étais pas si farouche il y a quelque mois… » Fit celle-ci le sourire aux lèvres ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde qu'il y avait 24 autres personnes abasourdis autour d'eux deux.

KiBum, lui, l'avait très bien vu. Il avait choppé le bras de Sunny et l'avait embarqué dans le couloir.

« Faut qu'on ai une petite conversation tout les deux ! »

Après loin de vouloir faire son curieux, EunHyuk une fois de plus entendit tout l'échange. En fait les murs étaient fin et tout le monde avait pu entendre le dialogue KiBum/Sunny… Si on pouvait encore appeler ça un dialogue.

« Putain ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Fit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de KiBum

« Parce qu'on est ensemble non ? » Fit une autre voix qui si l'on suivait la logique était Sunny.

« Non mais où ta vu ça qu'on était ensemble ? Je ne me mettrais surement pas en couple avec une fille comme toi ! »

« Je vais t'avouer un truc, je m'en balance que l'on soit ensemble ou pas… La dernière fois on à pas pu finir quelque chose… »

« Non mais me touche pas ! »

« Aller laisse toi faire ! Tu étais beaucoup plus tactile avec il y a deux semaines … »

« On était filmé ! Je n'allais pas te rembarrer Je me serais fait lyncher par tes fans ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas Sunny ! Met toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

« Aller ça ne serait que pour prendre du bon temps ! Arrête de faire ta tapette ! »

D'un coup toutes les oreilles déjà concernés des super junior se firent encore plus attentives. Comment KiBum allait-t-il bien réagir…

« Et alors ! Ca te ferait quoi si j'étais gay hein ? Parce que je vais t'avouer un truc! Je le suis ! »

Il l'avait dit. KiBum l'avait dit, dans un sens il n'aurait pas pu vraiment réagir autrement sous la provocation. Mais le silence se fit encore plus pesant à l'intérieur de la loge. Les Super Junior qui eux étaient au courant ne savait pas du tout quel réaction les autres allaient avoir. EunHyuk soupconnait tout de même quelque SNSD d'être au courant tel que Jessica par exemple à qui DongHae racontait pratiquement tout.

« Toi gay ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu bandais devant mon corps ! »

« Et bien désolé de te décevoir mais ça risque pas d'être encore le cas ! Peut-être que c'est toi qui en fait m'a dégouté des filles ! »

EunHyuk savait que ça KiBum ne le pensait pas. Il n'imaginait même dans quel état de colère celui-ci pouvait être de l'autre coté de la cloison pour sortir une telle énormité, de toute façon dès qu'il était en colère il sortait toujours des énormités pas possible qu'il arrivait rarement à rattraper.

« Goujat ! », cria Sunny avant que le silence ne revienne.

« Wouahh ! L'insulte qui tue ! » fit TaeMin qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsque tout le monde lui lança un regard noir qui semblait dire « C'est pas pour les enfants ! Va te coucher ! » il se fit tout petit et détourna la tête vers le mur buvant un verre de jus d'orange.

Pas la peine de dire que la soirée s'arrêta la et que tout le monde rentra à l'hôtel gentiment, KiBum se couchant directement n'adressa la parole à aucun des membres ce soir là. Les pauvres bouteilles de LeeTeuk allaient surement rentrer avec lui en Corée, Ce qui était dommage car il comptait qu'elles soient bues et qu'il les remplace par des bouteilles de vin et de champagne. Mais peut-être pourrait-il les revendre, il se tâtait encore.

La deuxième journée ils la passèrent dans Paris, se détendant avant leur second concert. KiBum était resté cloitré ne se remmenant apparemment pas de la dispute de la veille. LeeTeuk avait failli être arrêté par des policiers lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu une bouteille de champagne à la main pensant qu'il était mineur. Mais finalement tout s'était bien passé, il avait même pu leur revendre ses bouteilles d'alcool coréens qu'il avait mis dans son sac, en se débrouillant un peu en anglais le tour était joué !

Le deuxième concert se passa de la même manière que le premier, KiBum et Sunny ayant été très professionnelle sur scène. Et ce fut un deuxième soir qu'ils passèrent dans le silence de KiBum, même les rares personnes qui avait essayé de l'approcher tel LeeTeuk, YeSung ou encore Onew qui voulait lui faire gouter du poulet se firent renvoyer dans l'espace intercidérale.

Il reprirent l'avion dans la matiné du dimanche et arrivair le soir vers 22h, EunHyuk était très triste d'avoir perdi un temps precieux de sa vie mais puisqu'il avait encore dormi avec lapinou dans les bras il accepta la dure réalité de la vie.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Du bruit venait du salon.

« Ahhh ! C'est vous les mecs vous m'avez manqué ! » cria HeeChul.


	22. Chapter 22

HeeChul n'avait rien voulu leur dire. Les retrouvailles avaient été chaleureuses, HeeChul avait eu connaissance des derniers événements en date notamment le couple de YeSung et LeeTeuk, mais pour lui, même s'ils avaient essayés de le faire parler, rien n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Mais EunHyuk, lui, allait savoir, il en était intiment convaincu. D'une part HeeChul et lui partageait la même chambre donc il avait plus de chance de surprendre une conversation entre lui et le chinois et savoir enfin le fin mot de toute cette histoire ! HeeChul et HanGeng étaient ils réellement ensemble ou bien HanGeng l'avait-il rejeté comme une veille chaussette ? Cela semblait peu probable puisque il était resté là bas un bon bout de temps. Il y avait certes eu une petite semaine au commissariat mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient il avait pu rester quelque semaine de plus et terminer son visa de voyage. Tout ça pour dire qu'au final, EunHyuk avait des chances de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant tout les autres. En plus la curiosité étant devenu totalement maladive chez lui ces derniers temps, il allait tout faire pour savoir.

D'ailleurs HeeChul venait de rentrer dans leur chambre, EunHyuk ne lui sauta pas dessus directement, il avait prévu ça au cas où HeeChul se montrerait réticent à parler.

« Alors HeeChul ! Tu as dit que tu es rentré dans la matinée mais tu dois être fatigué aussi ? »

Oui… très bon démarrage, HeeChul allait parler sans même s'en rendre compte, pensait EunHyuk souriant intérieurement.

« Si tu crois que ton petit jeu pour me faire parler va marcher sache que je t'ai vu venir avant même que tu ne rentres de France. »

Bon, HeeChul se montrait réticent, et lui avait été grillé, il n'était pas si doué que ça pour agir en subtilité. NON ! C'était HeeChul qui était trop perspicace, la magnifique subtilité de EunHyuk ne serait jamais à remettre en cause ! Enfin, d'après lui.

Pour obliger son ainé à parler en cas de plan A qui foirerait, il avait mis en place un plan B. Il en avait aussi un C mais il espérait ne jamais à avoir à se vendre pour qu'HeeChul lui dise quelque chose et il n'était pas prêt à se genre de relation avec lui juste pour obtenir quelque chose donc il n'avait finalement pas de plan C qui tienne la route.

« Dit HeeChul, qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ton lit, quand les SNSD sont venu ont a trouvé un truc gluant dedans et ça ressemblait fort à… » Recommença EunHyuk, avant de mettre en place son plan à exécution il fallait tout de même qu'il sache dans quoi il avait mis la main.

« Hum, en fait quand j'ai fait mes bagages, je mangeais un yaourt à SungMin, j'ai cru qu'il y avait eu un bruit et j'ai paniqué car je sais de quoi il est capable. Donc j'ai mis le yaourt sous la couette. Mais il s'est déversé et j'avais plus le temps de nettoyer alors je l'ai laissé moisir dans mes draps. »

« C'est bizarre, mais bon on va dire que c'est mieux que ce que l'on pensait… » Fit EunHyuk un peu septique sur cette histoire de yaourt.

L'histoire paraissait préconstruite et puis bon il y avait un truc qui clochait ! HeeChul ne panique que très rarement tout de même ! Bon c'était SungMin et son yaourt mais tout de même. Enfin bref, il allait accepter cette version des faits, après tout sans faire exprès il avait plongé la main dedans, il valait donc mieux que ce soit du yaourt qu'autre chose.

« D'ailleurs merci d'avoir lavé les draps ! C'était une chance que tu veuilles que Tiffany dorme là ! »

« Tu as vu l'émission ? »

« Ouais j'avais le câble dans l'appart où j'étais et on captait les chaines coréenne donc je regardais quand je pouvais ! »

Bon, ils s'égaraient là tout de même. EunHyuk n'avait toujours pas mis son plan à exécution. HeeChul s'assit sur son lit, il était déjà en boxer pour s'apprêter à dormir mais il ne s'était pas encore couché à proprement dit. EunHyuk lui sauta dessus !

« Maintenant que je te tiens ! Tu vas tout me dire ! »

Et oui. EunHyuk avait littéralement sauté sur HeeChul. Celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur le lit les poignets tenu par les mains d'EunHyuk plaqué au dessus de sa tête et celui-ci à moitié assis sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger. EunHyuk fixait intensément et très sérieusement HeeChul et leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Tu vas essayer de me violer là ou quoi, parce que si quelqu'un rentrait il pourrait le croire. » Lui fit HeeChul assez blasé par le comportement de son cadet.

EunHyuk fut déstabilisé de cette réplique l'espace d'un instant. Mais au final il avait vécu pire comme situation alors il n'était plus à ça près. Sa réputation de « je sais tout avant tout le monde » n'allait pas tenir le coup s'il ne lui arrachait pas ces informations. EunHyuk prêt à tout, rentra dans le petit je d'HeeChul, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait cherché ! Il se pencha et posta sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

« T'aurais préféré que se soit HanGeng hein, j'espère que tu as pu prendre ton pied avec lui en Chine. »

Première victoire ! HeeChul avait laissé une millitrace de rose envahir ses joues ! EunHyuk était sur la bonne voie !

« Allez EunHyuk dégage ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Respecte un peu plus les plus vieux que toi ! »

HeeChul ne se débattais pas encore, il fallait dire que la poigne d'EunHyuk était plutôt forte et qu'il exerçait un poids assez considérable sur son ventre tout de même. EunHyuk lui n'avait aucune intention de partir temps qu'il n'aurait pas les informations qu'il voulait.

« Allez HeeChul, ce n'est pas dur… Avoue que tu aurais aimé que HanGeng soit là pour qu'il te pr »

« Ta gueule EunHyuk ! Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? » Cria HeeChul pour lui couper la parole avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Le rose était maintenant un peu plus visible.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur ! » Rigola EunHyuk avant d'ajouter :

« Bon allez fait pas ta chochotte ! Je te relâche si tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé en Chine ! Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

HeeChul capitula, de toute façon ce n'est pas qu'il avait vraiment eu envie de se taire, au contraire il aurait aimé crier haut et fort qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé lui et HanGeng mais… il ne pouvait pas le faire… devant lui. Il avait merdé, il le savait.

« Je suis parti en Chine, je l'ai retrouvé sur un plateau, je lui ai roulé la pelle de sa vie, j'ai été embarqué au poste, j'en suis sorti grâce à la caution que la SM à payer et j'ai pu rester car HanGeng à fait pression pour que je puisse rester. Je suis allé chez lui pendant le reste de mon séjour et on s'est remis ensemble, comme avant il y a un an. »

Bon EunHyuk avait espéré un peu plus de détails mais c'était déjà ça. HanGeng devait vraiment aimé HeeChul pour lui pardonné de l'avoir bloqué de ses contacts pendant presque un an.

« Tu me lâche maintenant que tu sais tout ? » Lui avait fait HeeChul alors qu'EunHyuk était dans ses pensées.

« Nan ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Comment tu vas faire avec SungMin ? »

Oui comment allait-il faire ? Lui aussi se le demandait. Les retrouvailles entre eux d'eux c'étaient bien passés, comme si SungMin lui avait pardonné sa connerie et qu'il était passé à autre chose. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait trahi, il avait demandé son visa sur un coup de tête alors qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'était tout de même une trahison. SungMin avait eu raison dès le début, il ne l'aurait jamais aimé autant qu'il n'aimait HanGeng, même après autant de mois de séparation. Il avait été bête de s'accrocher à leur relation pensant qu'il pourrait l'oublier lui, et aimer totalement SungMin. Il pensait que c'était mieux pour eux de rester ensemble, parce qu'il l'aimait et que cela faisait souffrir moins de monde mais c'était faux, il avait fait souffrir SungMin bien qu'il n'avait souffert lui-même, et pour cela il s'en voulait.

« Je lui parlerais, c'est quelque chose qui nous concerne tout les deux, tu n'as rien à y faire. » Répondit finalement HeeChul.

EunHyuk relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur HeeChul, celui-ci avait raison, ses affaires avec SungMin ne le regardait pas.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur lit respectif.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent tranquillement, pour EunHyuk c'était un jour de congés comme ça l'était pour beaucoup d'autre. Seul KiBum avait été convié à une émission pour annoncer officiellement son retour pour le cinquième album ainsi que LeeTeuk qui lui devait parler de l'accueil Européen qui leur avait été fait.

Ils se retrouvèrent presque tous dans le salon, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés, comme des gamins. LeeTeuk serait vraiment triste de ne pas avoir été là mais tant pis pour lui ! Ils étaient encore tous en pyjama, EunHyuk lui avait fait l'effort d'enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt, RyeoWook n'étant plus jaloux de ses muscles ça ne servait à rien. Depuis l'expérience « régime protéiné » il s'acceptait comme il était et chérissait de toutes ses forces les petites tablettes qu'il avait obtenues après un dur labeur. HeeChul lui aussi avait fait un effort, mais EunHyuk était plus persuadé que c'était HanGeng qui lui avait demandé d'arrêter de se trimballer à moitié nu la plupart du temps.

On pouvait donc voir SungMin et son pyjama « lapin à fleur » buvant un chocolat chaud. DongHae avec son pyjama « le maitre de l'océan » mangeant des petites brioches, pardon, engloutissant petite brioche sur petite brioche. Il y avait aussi RyeoWook avec un pyjama noir, simple mais… en soie. ShinDong, KyuHyun et SiWon avait eux, des pyjamas normaux, uni ou à rayure mais bon. Les pyjamas, avouez-le, c'est pas très saillant ! Donc il avait l'air tous un peu bête à s'être étalé dans le salon avec pot de confiture, nutella, pain grillé, on aurait pu dire petites brioches mais DongHae venait de les finir et autres choses en tout genre mangeable le matin. Cependant le porridge était au abonné absent, c'était à se demander pourquoi ! RyeoWook avait versé une larme lorsque la première miette de pain avait touché le sol mais il avait refoulé ses pleurs et avait essayé de profité un maximum de se moment privilégié même si il devait le passer dans la saleté.

Il était maintenant presque onze heure trente et il ne restait plus qu'EunHyuk et DongHae dans le salon. DongHae parce que c'était tout de même le plus fan des dessins animés et qu'il n'avait pas pu en profité autant que les autres dans sa jeunesse et EunHyuk car il voulait parler à DongHae, lui il s'en foutait des dessins animés, en plus, il avait déjà vu cet épisode ! Le dernier générique se mit en route et il attendit qu'il se finisse car DongHae aimait chanter et apprendre les génériques, il n'allait tout de même pas lui retiré ce plaisir !

« Fishy, on peut parler ? » Lui avait il dit alors que la dernière note de la chanson finissait.

« Oui si tu veux Hyukkie, parler de quoi ? » lui avait répondu DongHae en souriant.

« De KiBum. »

« Ah. » DongHae ne souriait plus vraiment.

« Tu penses pas que tu as exagéré ? »

EunHyuk lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Après tout la dispute à laquelle ils avaient tous assistés pendant le SM town entre KiBum et Sunny avait du bien prouver à DongHae que KiBum l'aimait lui et qu'il assumait même le fait d'être gay devant les autres et bref, c'était assez pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait avec elle et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien ! Ils s'étaient séparés pour un truc idiot et ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant ! Et EunHyuk savait que DongHae lui-même avait envie de retourné avec KiBum.

« Je pensais que au moins tu serais de mon coté ! » Lui avait dit DongHae en tournant la tête.

Mais malgré ces paroles, EunHyuk avait bien vu qu'il ne le disait pas avec grande conviction et une pointe de culpabilité transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Je suis de ton coté Fishy, j'avoue que pendant l'émission KiBum s'est mal comporté. J'avoue également qu'il a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du dire, mais c'est pareil pour toi ! Je pense que le SM town t'a suffisamment prouvé que ses sentiments étaient réels non ? Il a même avoué à Sunny qu'il était gay ! Imagine le risque qu'il prend ! Elle va surement d'ici un jour ou l'autre revendre l'info aux medias qui s'en feront une joie de faire une belle rumeur ! Ils vont interrogés les autres SNSD ! Les SHINee également ! Tu sais qu'il ne va pas pouvoir garder ça secret très longtemps maintenant que cette fille est au courant ! Il y aura forcément une fuite ! Et il aura besoin de toi si ça arrive ! »

DongHae avait baissé la tête de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que EunHyuk parlait, il savait tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à KiBum, ni s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à lui-même d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Voyant le mal-être de DongHae, EunHyuk comprit que la situation entre KiBum et DongHae allait s'arranger. Ça allait peut-être prendre un peu de temps mais tout se remettrait en ordre. Puisqu'il avait été un peu dur dans ses paroles, il prit DongHae dans ses bras pour le réconforter. DongHae répondit à son étreinte et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelque minute.

KyuHyun qui passait par là pris une photo, le EunHae vendait beaucoup mieux que le KiHae il fallait l'avouer !

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, SiWon était sortit pour un rendez-vous « chez le dentiste ». DongHae et SungMin devait tourner une pub dans l'après midi donc ils étaient partis après le repas tandis que LeeTeuk lui était revenu. KiBum, lui, enchainait les interviews.

EunHyuk jouait maintenant en ligne à minecraft avec KyuHyun.

« Kyu ! Ta maison elle est trop cool ! Putain ces Play mobiles sont doués tout de même ! Et puis ce jeu est dix fois mieux que Starcraft ! »

« Hey ! Ne dénigre pas Starcraft ! Mais c'est vrai que ce jeu m'a rendu accros ! » Avait crié KyuHyun sans pour autant dériver les yeux de son clavier !

« Hey tu sais ! Ca me rappelle quelque chose ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Y a des gens qui se marient avec leur console ! Tu devrais faire pareil avec ton ordi ! » Dit EunHyuk en rigolant.

« C'est une idée à étudier… »

KyuHyun avait parlé sérieusement, dans le sens où EunHyuk s'était arrêté de rire tellement le benjamin du groupe avait eu l'air sérieux. Il avait même détourné la tête de l'écran pour répondre, et ça c'était un signe qu'il était sérieux. KyuHyun se remit dans sa partie et EunHyuk lui, s'enfuit discrètement, peut-être qu'en fait c'était les histoires de cœur de KyuHyun qui étaient les plus bizarres de toutes…

EunHyuk avait passé le reste de sa journée à flâner, les enregistrements du cinquième album allaient commencer dans quelque jour et il fallait qu'il commence à penser à des chorégraphies qu'il pourrait soumettre au coatch. Le soir, ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans un silence de mort, la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous. LeeTeuk se leva et puisqu'il était en bout de table, pour surveiller l'alimentation des uns des autres et surtout avoir l'impression d'être un chef de clan, tout le monde le voyait bien.

« Bon, je sais que c'est bête d'annoncer ça comme ça, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire puisque l'on vit tous ensemble. » Commença-t-il de manière assez solennelle.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait dire, EunHyuk se doutait cependant que ça n'allait pas être une très bonne nouvelle. Il observait YeSung qui lui avait la tête baissé dans une expression assez fermé.

« Je souhaiterais que vous ne posiez pas de questions et que tout simplement vous ne vous en mêliez pas. » Continua LeeTeuk avant de finir en ajoutant :

« YeSung et moi, on s'est séparés. »


	23. Chapter 23

Un mois était passé, un long mois de séance photo, de promotion, d'enregistrement, d'émission en tout genre. Un mois de travail acharné, pire que l'entraînement pour le SM town. Un mois où il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que dormir lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils étaient maintenant le 18 juillet, il entamait leur dernière semaine de promotion intensive, ils étaient lâchés pendant deux petites semaines pour des vacances d'été et ils enchaînaient avec les répétitions pour le SS4. Mais EunHyuk et même tous les autres n'étaient pas spécialement épuisés. Ou plutôt, ils l'étaient mais la découverte des nouvelles chansons, l'ajout de leur propre texte, propre arrangement ou propre danse leur donnait vraiment l'impression d'être des artistes accompli et c'était ça qui importait vraiment et qui leur faisaient tenir le coup.

Pendant ce mois, ils avaient tous pu voir le gouffre qui s'était glissé entre YeSung et LeeTeuk. Un gouffre par rapport à le comportement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais aussi par rapport à leur vie d'avant. Ils avaient beau être toujours assez proche, une certaine gêne entre eux s'était sentie. Aucun autre n'avait posé de question, par respect pour le leader qui leur avait explicitement demandé mais aussi qui avait eu le courage de l'annoncer comme ça à tous alors que c'était extrêmement récent. Mais il avait aussi pu voir dans la dernière semaine, le gouffre s'atténuer, leur proximité était plus fréquente et ils se parlaient bien plus normalement. EunHyuk en avait déduit qu'il leur fallait juste un peu de temps pour se remettre de cette histoire, qui même si elle n'avait pas duré très longtemps avait été intense, surtout d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

La maisonnée était resté quelque jour sans couple, les quelques jours juste avant que le programme intensif ne recommence totalement. EunHyuk avait bien vu que DongHae avait eu du mal à aller vers KiBum, et malgré que celui-ci continuait de tenter de se faire pardonner encore et encore DongHae restait fermé. Mais ce qu'avait prédis EunHyuk s'était déroulé, la rumeur comme quoi KiBum était gay avait pris comme une trainée de poudre et celui-ci avait beaucoup souffert des réactions des fans. Tous avaient été en fait très choqués par leur réaction. Elles aimaient le fan service mais que l'un des membres soit réellement gay, elles avaient du mal à l'accepter. La réaction des antis de base avaient été encore plus violente et la situation avait été très dure à supporter pendant quelque jour. Le seul mérite de ce passage avait bien d'avoir montré une scène plus que mignonne entre KiBum et DongHae. Le plus vieux pleurant comme une madeleine alors qu'il lisait les toutes premières réactions sur le net, le plus jeune, lui restant le plus impassible possible. Puis DongHae se jetant dans ses bras, s'excusant de toutes ses forces, et KiBum lui caressant les cheveux, s'excusant lui aussi de son comportement. Et tout ça dans le salon devant les regards bienveillant de tous les autres.

La situation ne s'était pas remise en un jour, DongHae avait confié à EunHyuk qu'il ne voulait pas que tout aille trop vite et qu'il voulait repartir sur des bases solides de confiance. De plus à ce moment là, la rumeur faisait toujours rage et c'était ça qu'il fallait à tout prix contrôler. Heureusement pour eux, le directeur de la SME avait déclaré, sans même parler au préalable à KiBum, que cette question était absurde et que de ce fait aucune question sur la sexualité de l'un des membres de son groupe ne serait tolérée en interview, insistant également sur le fait que toute information non-officielle venant alimenter cette rumeur pourrait être passible de poursuite pour en retrouver l'auteur. En bref, le directeur avait sortit les crocs et la situation s'était tassé.

Mais au bout de ce mois, où ils n'avaient tout de même guère le temps pour se voir, ces deux semblaient tout de même aussi proches que dans leur ancienne relation.

En ce qui concernait SungMin et HeeChul, à l'étonnement de tous, ces deux ci s'étaient parlé normalement presque immédiatement après le retour d'HeeChul, apparemment ils avaient discutés et SungMin avait fait une croix définitive sur son amour pour HeeChul. Le leader avait souvent essayé de déceler une part de tristesse chez SungMin pour pouvoir le consoler mais s'il l'avait fait, personne ne l'avait vu. Même pas EunHyuk qui pourtant voyait beaucoup de chose.

Tout ça pour dire qu'au final ils avaient tous été bien surbooké, et qu'ils n'avaient pas trop eu le temps de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. D'ailleurs, pendant cette période, trois événements de taille n'avaient pas été reconnu à leur juste valeur. C'est-à-dire l'anniversaire de RyeoWook, celui de LeeTeuk et celui d'HeeChul. Bien sur ils leur avaient souhaité dans la journée comme toute les fans sur internet mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils ne s'étaient pas fait de petite soirée entre eux, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Mais pendant cette dernière semaine, EunHyuk avec l'aide de tous les autres sauf les trois concerné allait mettre en place une méga teuf ! Le Samedi 23 allait être celui qui annoncerait leur vacance c'était donc le soir propice à faire cette fête. Il se trouvait que par miracle le mercredi après-midi aucun d'entre eux sauf les trois autres qui devait participer à un Star King. En fait ils avaient soudoyer le manager pour que cela ce passe comme cela, mais pas soudoyer avec de l'argent non, non le manageur ne se fait pas corrompre pour une liasse. Par contre la perspective des amies celibataire de la mère de YeSung dont il avait fait mention avait eu l'air de le séduire.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans leur salon pour débattre.

« Bon déjà ! Qui est ce que l'on invite ? Est-ce que l'on reste entre nous ou invite les autres membres de l'agence ? » lança DongHae l'air grave.

En effet c'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous, comment choisir ? Les récents événements avec Sunny ne donnaient pas vraiment envie de l'invité à la soirée d'anniversaire. En plus, ils doutaient que cela enchante les invités principaux, surtout LeeTeuk qui était soucieux du bonheur de ses cadets et qui avait crié un « JE VAIS LA FRAPPER ! » lorsque la rumeur avait démarrée. Mais heureusement pour elle, KiBum avait convaincue LeeTeuk et SiWon de ne rien faire, SiWon lui ayant proposé à LeeTeuk de lui servir d'arme. Mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas invité tout les autres sauf Sunny ? Si ils pouvaient ?

« On a qu'à invité nos amis les plus proches des groupes de la SM, d'autre personne des autres groupes et on l'oublie elle, okay ? Je ne pense pas que les autres SNSD nous en veuillent de ce choix, je crois qu'elles non plus n'ont pas trop appréciés le comportement de leur camarade. » proposa ShinDong. Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, le prénom « Sunny » avait été banni de leur vocabulaire.

« D'accord on fait comme ça alors ! Maintenant il faut choisir la boisson !» cria SungMin très content d'avoir introduit son sujet préféré : l'alcool. Enfin… sujet préféré après les lapins, les licornes et les yaourts.

« SungMin, Avant de penser à la boisson il faudrait peut-être décider de ou est ce que l'on fait ça. » Lui répondit KyuHyun doucement pour ne pas le brusquer

« On fait pas ça ici ? » demanda EunHyuk, interloqué par la question de KyuHyun.

« Tu compte foutre une fête où nous serons une quarantaine dans le salon ? »

« Ouais, ça pourrait être drôle ! Au moins on est sûr que y aura de l'ambiance vu qu'on sera tout serré ! » répondit joyeusement EunHyuk

« Oh yeah ! Je suis d'accord avec Hyukkie ! » Avait dit DongHae à son tour, qui rappelons le suivant toujours les idées foireuses d'EunHyuk.

« YeSung, tu arriveras à soudoyer une seconde fois le manager pour que Samedi on est l'après-midi de libre et que les trois autres ne rentre que le soir ? Mais il faudrait leur donné un truc pas fatiguant à faire ! » demanda SiWon

« Pas de problème ! C'est fou mais les amies de ma mère m'adorent ! Elles feraient n'importe quoi pour moi ! Je pense que je peux lui arrangé un rendez avec l'une d'elle et lui demander ce petit service en échange… » Répondit YeSung le sourire aux lèvres, dans ce genre de situation, il se sentait puissant et il aimait se sentir puissant.

L'échange continua encore pour que enfin à 17h ils aient décidé de tout, prévenu les invités et fait la liste de qui pourrait être là.

« On arrive à 43 invités qui sont proche de nous et qui sont sûr d'être là, faut juste qu'on leur demande de venir maintenant. » Finit par dire KiBum qui était le gardien de la liste d'invité.

« Hum… Y a beaucoup de ceux qu'on à appelé qui n'était pas libre tout de même. » nota KyuHyun

« Ouais c'est vrai, mais les vacances de tout le monde ne tombe pas en même temps. »

Le silence se fit, chacun observait la liste qui trônait au milieu de la table.

« Bon ! Et si on faisait ça qu'entre nous hein ? » Proposa soudainement EunHyuk

Et tous acquiescèrent, si l'un des trois autres avaient envie d'organisé une grosse soirée avec pleins d'invité et bien il le ferait ! Eux, ils étaient trop bête et c'est tout.

Ensuite la discussion pu enfin dériver sur le sujet des boissons et de ce qu'ils allaient manger. Pour leurs anniversaires, ça aurait été bien de cuisiner quelque chose, mais le seule à savoir faire quelque chose de bon c'était RyeoWook et ils ne pouvaient décidément pas lui demander de cuisiner pour son propre anniversaire ! Donc ils allaient devoir se contenter du traiteur d'à coté qui était tout de même très bien.

L'humeur était joyeuse à présent, parler des boissons rendaient toujours heureux. Mais manque de pot, ShinDong mis l'ambiance à mal.

« Ca aurait été bien quand même, qu'on soit là tout les quinze pour cet anniversaire. En plus ça aurait fait plaisir à LeeTeuk de revoir KangIn après tant de temps et pareil pour HanGeng et HeeChul »

« D'ailleurs, j'ai appelé HanGeng. » Dit soudainement SungMin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ils avaient pensé que SungMin était la dernière personne qui aurait envie de parler avec HanGeng, mais apparemment ils s'étaient trompés.

« Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire de ramener ses fesses. Il m'a dit qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de venir pour voir HeeChul mais malheureusement son agence lui refuse malgré le fait qu'il ait son visa depuis deux semaines maintenant. » Continua SungMin comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Tous savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre HeeChul et HanGeng car dès qu'il l'avait pu, HeeChul avait raconté à tous ce qu'il avait dit à HeeChul lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et donc ils avaient tous repris plus ou moins le contact avec celui-ci, les ressentiments du passé s'éffacant peu à peu. Même s'il n'avait jamais été question qu'HanGeng revienne dans le groupe.

« Ah ! Attendez ! J'ai une idée ! Je reviens ! » Cria SiWon en se levant et courant vers sa chambre.

Ils attendirent tous dans le silence, la bouche ouverte comme des hébétés

« Ca y est ! Samedi nous serons quinze ! » Fit SiWon en revenant.

Pour le coup, tout le monde était sur le cul.

« Tu nous explique peut-être SiWon ? » lui fit DongHae plus que septique que le religieux soit un faiseur de miracle mais si c'était le cas c'était toujours bon à savoir, il aimerait bien avoir une piscine.

« En fait j'ai beaucoup d'influence parmi la communauté religieuse et celle-ci à elle-même beaucoup d'influence sur le gouvernement, donc obtenir une permission pour KangIn n'était pas très dure, il faudra d'ailleurs le prévenir, et après je peux juste vous dire que cette communauté dépasse les frontières et l'agence d'HanGeng s'est fait un plaisir de lui commander son avion, il arrive samedi à 10h, il faudra aller le chercher. Et pour Henry et Zouhmi c'était déjà prévu qu'ils viennent donc c'est bon.» Fit tout naturellement SiWon comme si c'était évident.

« Mais SiWon… Tu n'es parti que … cinq minute à peine... » Fit EunHyuk résumant la pensée de tout les autres qui plus que sur le cul, s'étaient enfoncés dans le sol.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda SiWon qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'insinuait EunHyuk.

Et là, tous en était sûr, SiWon faisaient parti d'une secte qui contrôlait le monde, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais puisque SiWon était de leur coté, normalement ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de problème donc ils décidèrent de passer outre les actions de SiWon et d'apprécier le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient être tous ensembles.

Le réveil sonna, c'était le grand jour du grand soir pour EunHyuk. Il était 7h tapante et il n'avait rien de prévu à par aller chercher HanGeng à l'aéroport et faire croire aux trois autres à qui ont avait rajouté une émission radio à la dernière minute qu'à lui aussi on lui avait rajouté du boulot pour que ça fasse moins louche. A 8h, il était donc tout prêt et sortit de l'appartement, il lui fallait une heure pour rejoindre l'aéroport car il n'avait malheureusement pas de chauffeur se jour là et donc il devait prendre le bus. Ce fut tout camouflé qu'il se dirigea donc vers sa destination. Personne n'était au courant de l'arrivé d'HanGeng, la secte avait vraiment bien fait son boulot.

Il arriva finalement et après une heure d'attente l'avion où était HanGeng arriva. Il le vit sortir et se dirigea tranquillement vers la silhouette qui portait également bonnet plus lunette et long manteau ciré.

« HanGeng… Vient … on rentre à la maison dans le silence et on parlera la bas… » Chuchota EunHyuk à celui qui lui faisait maintenant face.

« Pourquoi… tu parles comme ça… » Chuchota à son tour HanGeng, pas trop sur du comportement à adopter…

« J'ai dit chut… Elles nous regardent… » lui répondit EunHyuk sur le même ton que précédemment tout en commençant à marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

EunHyuk se sentait comme un espion habillé comme ça et il avait eu envie de se comporter comme tel. Avoir l'impression que des snipers étaient à chaque coins des rues et prêts à vous abbatre si vous faisiez un quelconque signe qui trahirait votre identité étaient jouissifs sauf que pour ne pas avoir peur de mourir non plus, il avait remplacer les snipers par des fans en furie. Ce qui était déjà tout à fait flippant.

Une fois dans le bus. Il réengagea la conversation mais toujours en chuchotant.

« Il faut qu'on aille chercher KangIn avant de rentrer… »

« Mais… j'avais cru comprendre que sa permission commençait hier… »

« Oui, mais on la fait dormir à l'hôtel pour que la surprise soit plus grande… »

« D'accord … »

Ils allèrent donc chercher KangIn qui les attendaient lui aussi dans le même accoutrement, il n'est pas nécéssaire de dire que lorsqu'EunHyuk et HanGeng arrivèrent ils eurent l'air très con tout les trois, ou plutot ils faisaient assez peur. Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence, EunHyuk toujours dans son trip d'agent secret avait fait fit des retrouvailles chaleureuse, des embrassade et tout le tintouin malgré le fait qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement ou tout le monde, sauf encore une fois les trois autres, s'était retrouvé. Henry et Zoumi était arrivé vers 12h c'est-à-dire peu avant qu'EunHyuk et les deux autres ne rentre également. Les retrouvailles furent brèves car il restait encore tout à faire

Ils avaient tout magistralement préparé, ils n'avaient même pas eu à appeler le traiteur puisque HanGeng était la pour cuisiner ! Il ne le savait avant mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans les fourneaux et qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir de la cuisine sauf pour aller au toilette et encore il était accompagné pour être sur qu'il y retournerait, il avait comprit qu'il avait entre ses mains la survie alimentaire de tout le groupe.

Heureusement, le gateaux lui avait été commandé sinon HanGeng aurait été trop crevé pour profité de la fête, et ça HeeChul n'aurait pas apprécier.

20h allait sonner, c'était l'heure à laquelle les trois allaient rentrés. La porte s'ouvrit.

« SURPRISE ! »

Conséquence de la soirée ? : Des pleurs, beaucoup de pleurs, des gens qui copulent, des SHINee et f(x) qui s'incrustent mais surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de conneries.


	24. Chapter 24

HeeChul était celui, qui à l'étonnement de tous avait le plus pleuré. Quoiqu'il était suivit de près par LeeTeuk et RyeoWook. Finalement ils avaient tous pleuré comme des grosses madeleines.

Ils avaient pleuré car depuis plus d'un an, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés tout les quinze ensemble. Ils avaient pleuré car l'émotion avait été trop forte sur le coup. Pour une fois, ou plutôt comme par miracle, les autres avaient réussi à être discrets et la surprise était donc totale.

Les retrouvailles HanGeng/HeeChul avaient elles aussi été forte. Ils n'en étaient pas encore vu à se rouler une pelle devant tout le monde mais c'était seulement parce que HeeChul avait refusé puisqu'il avait le visage baigné de larme sinon ils s'en seraient fait une joie. EunHyuk redoutait la réaction de SungMin mais celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre que sourire. KangIn avait subit une visite médicale de la part du leader, pour savoir s'il allait bien, s'il mangeait bien, s'il était bien traité et tout un tas d'autre question.

Ils avaient commencé la soirée bien sagement autour de la table, mangeant les plats cuisinés par HanGeng, ils savouraient tous ce moment qui était presque magique pour eux. Mais une soirée avec les super junior ne peut pas se finir gentiment après un bon repas. Enfin, ils auraient pu si tout n'avait pas dérapé à cause de petits jeunes se tapant l'incruste avec des bouteilles à la main.

Ils allaient commencer le dessert lorsque la sonnette retentit. Ils voulaient laisser couler et ne pas aller ouvrir mais HeeChul fut plus rapide et alla ouvrir, il flairait l'odeur de la bonne affaire. EunHyuk le suivit, il se demandait qui pouvait bien sonner à la porte à presque minuit maintenant.

« Yah ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ! » S'était-il écrié en voyant les Shinee et les f(x) au complet devant lui.

« On est venu faire la fête ! Vous avez bien profité de votre moment tout les quinze ! Maintenant... place aux bouteilles ! » Cria JongHyun en balançant ses chaussures sur le coté et rentrant dans le salon.

JongHyun lui tenait deux packs de bière dans les mains, Key avait hérité des alcools un peu plus fort, Onew et Minho avaient eux aussi les mains bien remplis tendis que TaeMin lui tenait une bouteille de jus d'ananas. Les autres avaient acceptés de l'amener après qu'il se soit longement débattu, mais Key lui avait demandé d'amener sa boisson car il avait l'interdiction formelle de boire de l'alcool. Les f(x) elles, avaient ramené des jeux et d'autre boisson mais moins alcoolisés, elles ne buvaient pas comme des trous comparés aux garçons.

Au final, car même pour les Super Junior la soirée n'avait pas vraiment commencé et EunHyuk se rappela soudain les courses qu'ils avaient faite dans l'après-midi et précisément se rappela qu'il restait plus d'une bouteille dans le placard. On n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il y avait plus de bouteille que de personne mais on n'en était pas loin.

Un second miracle se produisit ce soir là, ils furent raisonnables. S'arrêtant au stade j'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement ils allaient enfin se souvenir de quelque chose.

EunHyuk étant donc rendu à ce stade rigolait joyeusement, c'était vraiment beau ce qu'il se passait, au moins pour lui. Mais une ombre gachait le tableau, TaeMin en effet c'était retrouvé au coin car il avait essayé de boire une bière et maman Key n'avait pas été du tout contente. Ils s'étaient énervé car les f(x) elles aussi étaient jeune et qu'on ne leur disait rien mais rien n'y avait fait il s'était fait punir. Il était donc dans son coin, sirotant avec une paille son jus d'ananas.

EunHyuk s'approcha de lui, on note par ailleurs que la bouteille de rome à peine débouché qu'il tenait dans la main était ouverte, prête à l'emplois.

« TaeMin ! »

Le plus jeune avait tourné la tête vers son ainé quittant le verre des yeux. Et hop ! Un peu -beaucoup- de rome dans le jus ni vu ni connu ! Key de toute façon était bien assez joyeux pour ne plus faire attention à l'état de son cadet. Puis EunHyuk s'en alla s'en rien dire content d'avoir réalisé cette bonne action qu'était permettre à des petits jeunes de se souler.

Dans son état d'euphorie beaucoup de question lui passait à l'esprit. Et il alla donc voir onew qui pourrait répondre à une de ces questions, ayant préalablement été chercher une cuisse de poulet pour pouvoir l'amadouer.

« Onew ! Je voulais te poser une question ! »

Il prit son cadet par l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Onew était septique, déjà qu'il n'était pas très frais mais il ne comprenait vraiment plus les interêt d'EunHyuk.

« EunHyuk... Pourquoi tu veux savoir si l'un des SHINee est gay ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir si je suis vraiment tombé dans un groupe bizarre ou si c'est juste normal. » répondit EunHyuk.

Onew le regardait vraiment bizarement maintenant. Il ne faut en fait pas oublier que les SHINee et F(x) n'était au courant que pour KiBum. Jamais une quelconque relation entre DongHae et KiBum ou même celles de YeSung et LeeTeuk n'étaient parvenus à leurs oreilles. De plus, les deux couples de cette soirée avait été discret, oui même HeeChul et HanGeng avaient été discret puisqu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre lorsque HeeChul avait fini de boire son deuxième verre.

Et puisque ce soir était la soirée des miracles, Onew fit preuve d'une perspicacité hors du commun.

« Il n'y a pas que KiBum qui est gay dans votre groupe ? »

« Oula ! T'es bien loin du compte mon pauvre ! Si tu veux tout savoir avant je faisait mes calculs de pourcentage à treize mais maintenant je les fait à quinze ! »

EunHyuk ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il était en train de déballer toute les petites affaires du groupe. Mais en fait dans la journée il avait fait de tous nouveaux calculs et il était plutôt fière des résultats, en effet en incluant Henry et Zoumi l'honneur était parciellement sauvé. Et puisqu'EunHyuk se réjouissait de ces jolis chiffres il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à parler.

« Alors en fait, imagine une scène : Il y a cent supers juniors en train de danser sorry sorry. Tu vois ? »

« Euh ouais... »

« Et bien dans ces cents Super Junior, il y en a 46 qui sont hétéro et 53 qui sont gay ou bi. »

« Mais ça fait même pas cent ! S'étonna Onew, plutot que de s'étonner de la majorité des gays dans les super junior. »

« Le dernier est en fait lui-même à moitié gay à moitié hétéro, les calculs ne tombaient pas juste. On n'a qu'à dire qu'en fait c'est HeeChul. »

« Et pourquoi ils dansent sorry sorry ? »

« Parce que c'est mieux d'avoir un contexte. »

« Mais ce n'était pas dur de compter alors qu'ils dansaient ? »

« Non, non je n'ai pas remarqué plus que ça. »

Et EunHyuk s'en alla. Oui, il s'en alla juste comme ça d'un coup. Il n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question mais au final il l'avait oublié. Parler de sorry sorry lui avait donné envie de danser alors il se mit danser. Et tous firent comme lui, ils étaient donc maintenant 25 dans le salon à danser. HeeChul et HanGeng étaient revenu pour continuer la fête après leurs petites affaires.

S'étant tous alors réunit en groupe, ils commencèrent des jeux tous plus con les uns que les autres et la soirée continua dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

A cinq heure du matin les SHINee partirent, ils auraient pu rester plus longtemps si EunHyuk n'avait pas continuer à versé toute sorte d'alcool dans le verre du plus jeune et que celui ne s'était pas mis à se déshabiller et courir derrière Krystal lui criant que même s'il n'y connaissait rien il essayerai d'être doué. Les f(x) elles aussi étaient parties en même temps, remerciant les Super Junior pour la soirée et foudroyant les SHINee du regard pour ne pas avoir su tenir leur benjamin.

EunHyuk ne fut jamais mis en cause dans cette histoire, mais TaeMin lui n'allait surement pas revenir à l'une de leur soirée avant longtemps...

Ils étaient donc à nouveau quinze dans le salon et la soirée continua. HeeChul et HanGeng s'embrassait maintenant sans aucune pudeur dans le salon et même DongHae et KiBum avaient eu tendance à se rapprocher sensiblement et leur mains se baladaient à des endroits pas toujours convenable.

Henry et Zoumhi et HanGeng avait eu connaissance de ce qu'ils ne savaient pas mais KangIn lui était total à la ramasse. Même les questions d'EunHyuk à propos de sa sexualité pendant l'arpès-midi ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille. En fait il avait été le seul à être au courant de l'homosexualité de LeeTeuk car partageant anciennement sa chambre, il avait eu le plaisir de suivre en direct les ébats de Rodrigue et Pedro, d'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas si ces deux là finissait ensemble ou non, mais n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Il avait eu donc l'air un peu con lorsqu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, LeeTeuk lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti et notamment les révélations des trois derniers mois. Lui racontant son couple avec YeSung, l'histoire entre DongHae et KiBum ainsi que celle de HeeChul et HanGeng et n'oubliant pas de préciser que en effet Rodrigue et Pedro avait finit par accepter leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ayant été lergèrment bouleverser par toutes ses révélations il partit se coucher vers cinq heure et demi du matin.

Les autres continuaient toujours de faire des conneries, danser, faire des jeux idiots par exemple : « qui glissera le plus loin dans le couloir après s'être étalé du beurre sur les pectoraux ? ». De toute façon ils pouvaient salir autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils avaient appelé dans la journée une femme de ménage pour le lendemain, c'était une sorte cadeaux pour RyeoWook.

Ils avaient donc passé une soirée riche en émotion et ils étaient tous partis se coucher là où ils avaient pu au fur et à mesure. EunHyuk fut l'un des derniers à rejoindre sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, HeeChul et HanGeng étaient en train de squatter, pensant que ceux-ci s'étaient juste trompé en entrant dans la chambre il se dirigea vers le lit d'HeeChul, dommage pour lui Henry y dormait comme un bébé. Il était donc dans une chambre ou il n'y avait plus aucun lit pour lui.

ShinDong était encore dans le salon, il devait donc y avoir un lit de libre dans sa chambre. Il se faufila donc dans le couloir à la recherche de l'entrée de la chambre de ShinDong et SungMin. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, SungMin dormait déjà apparemment. Et là le lit fut libre, il enleva donc ses fringues qui l'encombraient et s'installa pour un voyage de repos même si le soleil lui se levait.

Alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, il ne peut pas ne pas entendre les sursauts de sanglots qui parcouraient SungMin dans le lit d'à coté. Il aurait voulu se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, consoler SungMin s'il avait pu, comprendre la raisons de ces pleurs mais l'esprit embué par l'alcool et la fatigue il ne fit que rejoindre le pays des rêves.

EunHyuk se réveilla tranquillement. Et s'étirant doucement dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien mais qui n'en n'était pas moins confortable il ouvrit les yeux. Evidemment, le soleil baignait déjà bien la pièce, et s'était plus un soleil de midi que de début de matinée. Cette chambre était sympathique mais EunHyuk se demandait tout de même comment ShinDong faisait pour supporter tout le rose qui envahissait peu à peu la chambre. Les peluches n'étaient pas non plus en minorité. EunHyuk aimait bien dormir avec une peluche de temps en temps mais dans cette chambre il aurait eu tout les soirs l'impression qu'elles allaient l'étrangler dans son sommeil.

Il se leva, remit ses habits qui trainait sur le sol et sortit de la pièce où il était totalement seul à cet instant. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal mais il lui fallait d'abord des affaires de rechange. Il entra dans sa propre chambre, dans celle-ci ils dormaient encore tous très bien. Eux, ils avaient pensés à fermer les volets au moins. C'est donc dans le noir qu'il se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et récupéra les premières fringue trouvées. Il alla dans la salle de bains et se mit sous la douche.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur lui, il se mit à réfléchir. La soirée de la veille avait vraiment été super. Ils avaient bien rigolé, c'était tous détendus et avait passé un super moment tous ensemble, du moins de ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Et pour une fois, ce dont il était très content, il se souvenait de tous les petits détails. Il se souvenait ses exploits envers le plus jeune garçon de la soirée et en souriait encore. Il se rappelait également les petits dérapages de la soirée comme quand ShinDong avait étalé du porridge de LeeTeuk sur son torse au lieu du beurre et qu'à cause de ça il n'avait pas pu glisser de plus de 10 cm, le porridge collant sur le parquet.

Mais il y avait une chose dont il ne se rappelait pas, il se souvenait pas d'un SungMin réclament des bisous ou des câlins, il ne se souvenait pas d'un SungMin lui proposant un concours de saut de lapins pour voir s'il n'avait pas tout perdu de son enseignement depuis la fois précédente, en gros il ne se souvenait pas d'un SungMin qui aurait bu. Il réfléchissait maintenant intensément pour savoir ce que SungMin avait fait la vieille. Celui-ci avait sourit une bonne partie de la soirée mais rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si SungMin avait été dans le salon pendant toute la soirée ni à quel heure il s'était couché.

Un détail lui revint à la mémoire, c'était SungMin dont il avait entendu les pleurs juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. EunHyuk ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que HanGeng n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire. Il n'avait surement rien du faire consciemment mais rien que de les voir ensemble avait tout de même du attrister SungMin. Celui-ci gardait tout pour lui de ce point de vue depuis plus d'un mois, ne laissant personne lui en parler, ne laissant personne émettre l'hypothèse qu'il n'irait pas bien.

EunHyuk prit la résolution de parler avec SungMin en ce dimanche. Mais il lui fallait d'abord finir sa douche, s'habiller et manger quelque chose, il crevait la dalle.

Fin prêt il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le petit problème s'était que pour accéder à cette dite cuisine il fallait passer par le couloir au mille trace de beurre et une de porridge.

Il sursauta d'un coup ! Une petite vieille était en train de nettoyer leur sol ! Ah ouf, ce n'était que la femme de ménage.

« Bonjour madame. » Lui dit il respectueusement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine presque libre d'accès maintenant mais en évitant de tombé tout de même.

« Attendez jeune homme ! » S'écria la dame

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Fit EunHyuk en se retournant ne comprenant pas trop.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? Si je ne sais pas je ne pourrais pas utiliser le produit adéquat. »

EunHyuk fixa le sol, une tache brunâtre était resté collé au sol, il se dit d'un coup qu'ils auraient pu éviter d'être aussi dégueulasse tout de même. Mais cette tache, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son origine.

« C'est du porridge anglais. » Dit il calmement en essayant de paraître normal. Mais dur d'avoir l'air normal lorsque vous dites que vous avez effectivement laissé du porridge anglais sécher sur votre sol pendant quelques heures

« Ah et ça se mange ? »

EunHyuk voulait couper court à cette conversation qui n'avait au final aucun but en soi et qui le mettait surtout très mal à l'aise.

« Oui ça se mange, normalement. »

« Ah, et bien vu la tête que ça a vous avez bien fait de le jeter. »

EunHyuk ne pu s'empecher de pouffer sous la réplique. Il imaginait bien la tête de LeeTeuk entendant une femme respectable censé s'y connaître dans la tenu d'une maison et donc dans l'alimentation dire ça de son porridge.

Après avoir mangé, il était d'ailleurs déjà 15h, il essaya toute la journée de parler avec SungMin, mais sans succès. Celui-ci était comme hermétique aux tentatives d'EunHyuk. Mais plusieurs choses clochaient. SungMin parlait normalement à HanGeng et HeeChul, comme si ceux-ci n'étaient pas du tout la source de son problème et au contraire il parraissait bizarre avec LeeTeuk avec qui il avait été pourtant très proche depuis le retour d'HeeChul. D'ailleurs LeeTeuk lui aussi était bizarre.

EunHyuk se demanda qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux là pour que SungMin vienne à en pleurer. S'étaient-ils engueulés la veille ?

Le soir arriva très vite, ils durent dire au revoir à KangIn, Henry et Zoumi qui repartait. Le départ ce fit encore plus émouvant que l'arrivée et LeeTeuk glissa une lime dans la poche de KangIn.

« LeeTeuk, pourquoi tu me donnes une lime ? » Demanda KangIn assez étonné.

« C'est pour que tu puisses t'évader si les conditions sont trop dure. » Avait chuchoté le leader.

« Je repars à l'armée, je ne vais pas en prison. »

« On est jamais sur de rien ! » Fit LeeTeuk avant de sourire de toutes ses dents

HanGeng lui restait avec eux pour quelque jour encore, jusqu'à mardi plus précisement et après ils partaient en vacance à la mer.

Il était déjà 21h quand EunHyuk réussit enfin à trouver SungMin pour lui parler. En fait il l'avait empêcher in extremis de fermer la porte de la salle de bains et s'était faufilé dedans et avait refermé derrière lui.

« EunHyuk, qu'est ce que tu fout ? Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ? » Lui fit SungMin pas très content que son cadet le dérange ainsi.

« Non non ! Je voudrais juste qu'on parle ! Tu sais je t'ai entendu pleurer hier. »

Le visage de SungMin se durcit, mes de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent également aux yeux.

« Minnie ! Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te refaire pleurer ! Je voudrais comprendre, tu pourrais m'en parler et je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! » Lui fit EunHyuk en le prenant dans ses bras.

Avec SungMin il avait des fois l'impression d'être le plus vieux même si se n'était pas le cas, il avait toujours eu la petite impression que c'était à lui de protéger son ainé -malgré les anciennes menaces de celui-ci avec une batte de base ball- mais il aimait remplir ce rôle, il se sentait utile pour ses proches et il affectionnait cela tout particulièrement.

« Allez minnie... raconte moi.. » Lui dit-il alors que maintenant SungMin pleurait dans son cou.

SungMin ne répondait pas alors EunHyuk continua à parler.

« C'est à cause de LeeTeuk c'est ça ? Tu sais ça va s'arranger, c'est pas grave si vous vous êtes un peu fâcher hein... »

« C'est pa-pas ça... » Répondit finalement SungMin en reniflant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors » demanda EunHyuk qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pourrait être la cause des pleurs de SungMin. Etait-il réellement assez bon comédien pour ne rien montrer de sa detresse envers HanGeng et HeeChul ?

« Je-je suis un mon-monstre... »


	25. Chapter 25

_« -Je-Je suis un mon-montre »_

EunHyuk n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourquoi SungMin disait-il ça de lui ?

« SungMin ! Mais qu'est qu'il y a ! »

« Je suis horrible ! »

SungMin continuait à pleurer dans les bras de son ainé en s'insultant lui-même, en disant de lui-même qu'il n'était plus digne de rien, qu'il n'aurait pas du naître. EunHyuk ne savait plus comment réagir, SungMin semblait au bord du gouffre sans même qu'il sache pourquoi.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, EunHyuk n'avait pas verrouillé, et ce fut HanGeng qui rentra dans la salle de bains.

« Ah ! Désolé les mecs ! » Fit il avant de commencer à partir mais il s'arrêta en cours de route. Et il ajouta ensuite :

« SungMin... Je, euh... tu pleures à cause de moi ? »

HanGeng se posait donc la question également, puisque SungMin avait eu l'air d'avoir tourné la page il s'était comporté normalement avec HeeChul mais il avait longuement hésité tout de même, il n'avait pas eu envie de le faire souffrir.

SungMin tomba au sol, EunHyuk n'ayant pas pu le rattraper.

« Je... ne l'aime plus... depuis longtemps. Je l'ai accusé de tout mais c'était faux, on serait resté ensemble si j'avais eu foi en mes propres sentiments. »

Il sanglotait sur le sol alors que les deux qui assistaient à la scène restaient totalement impuissant.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parte en Chine, je me sentais trahi mais en même temps... J'en étais soulagé... Je m'en veux de ressentir ça... Je préfèrerais l'aimer, je préfèrerais être jaloux mais je ne le suis pas... Je l'ai oublié tellement vite... Comme si ça ne m'avait jamais atteins... Je me dégoute.»

« HanGeng... tu peux partir s'il te plaît ? » Fit EunHyuk à l'égard du plus vieux qui s'exécuta.

EunHyuk verrouilla la porte derrière lui, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre les découvre à nouveaux, SungMin n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il récupéra SungMin et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Minnie... Ce n'est pas grave tu sais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aime plus qu'il faut t'en vouloir... »

« Je devrais l'aimer... »

« SungMin... Tu n'as pas choisi, si tu n'avais plus de sentiments c'était mieux ainsi, tu as laissé HeeChul retournr avec HanGeng parce que tu voulais son bonheur n'est ce pas ? Lui aussi veux ton bonheur, tu y as le droit. Pourquoi ne pas l'aimer serait une faute ? »

EunHyuk se rendait bien compte du trouble qui devait traverser SungMin. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement perdu entre ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas ressentir. EunHyuk voulait le rassurer mais il ne savait pas si ça marcherait. Cependant, EunHyuk avait le pressentiment qu'HeeChul n'était pas la seule raison de ses tourments. SungMin, restant dans le silence EunHyuk repris la parole.

« Dit SungMin... Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose d'autre ? N'est-ce pas parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que tu t'en veux autant ? » Tenta-t-il.

Les larmes de SungMin s'arrêtèrent de couler. Et son visage se renferma encore plus qu'auparavant.

« Non. Je n'aime personne. »

Ses mots sonnaient faux, EunHyuk savait que tout venait de là en fait. SungMin s'en voulait de n'avoir plus eu de sentiments pour HeeChul lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés mais il s'en voulait surtout car quelqu'un l'avait remplacé et ce, bien trop vite pour l'accepte.

« Même pas LeeTeuk ? »

EunHyuk voulait pousser à bout, le faire craquer totalement car il savait que s'était la seule solution pour que SungMin prenne conscience qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » Continua EunHyuk puisque SungMin était resté silencieux.

« On... on s'est embrassé mais je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas être avec lui... Il a fait beaucoup pour moi... je ne veux pas lui infliger ça... Il vient tout juste de quitter YeSung... j'aurais des doutes, je ... je ne veux pas recommencer quelque chose... »

« SungMin, c'est compréhensible que tu ne veuille pas te remettre dans une relation après celle d'HeeChul aussi vite mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as de nouveau sentiments pour quelqu'un que tu es un monstre. Tu es humain, tu as le droit d'aimer LeeTeuk. »

« Je n'aime pas LeeTeuk. EunHyuk, pars maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

EunHyuk sortit alors, il ne pouvait plus trop rien faire, SungMin ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Il ne pensait pas que les sentiments amoureux pouvaient autant être rejeté par une personne mais il se rendait compte que l'on pouvait catégoriquement refuser d'aimer dans certaine condition, lui il voulait trouver quelqu'un à aimer il avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir nier ce genre de sentiment. Et on ne pouvait même pas dire que SungMin niait car il aimait un garçon, le problème n'était même pas là. SungMin refusait tout simplement de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation car la précédente l'avait fait souffrir, avait engendré un cercle vicieux ou il se donnait pour responsable de tout et qui l'avait détruit.

Il entra dans sa chambre, HeeChul et HanGeng étaient en train de s'embrasser. Il posa son regard sur eux, puis sortit de la chambre. Il entendit un vague

« Mais EunHyuk ! On n'allait rien faire ! T'es pas obligé de partir ! »

Ouais c'est ça... ils n'allaient rien faire... EunHyuk connaissait HeeChul, à peine il serait endormit qu'il aurait supplié HanGeng de faire des trucs sales parce que c'était excitant de faire ça alors que quelqu'un dormait. HanGeng aurait tout d'abords refusé puis HeeChul aurait utilisé de très fort moyen de persuasion donc HanGeng aurait céder mais ces deux là étant en train de moitié crier et ensuite gémir les probabilités qu'EunHyuk soit encore choqué avoisinaient les 100 pour cents.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de LeeTeuk, dans celle-ci il y avait un lit de libre, et même si LeeTeuk refusait à par exemple RyeoWook d'emménager pour échapper aux tortues il l'accepterait surement pour une nuit.

Il toqua à la porte, LeeTeuk lui dit qu'il pouvait rentrer. Arrivé dans la chambre il demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit ici et LeeTeuk accepta.

Une fois dans le lit il se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir des informations de la part de leur leader.

« Dit LeeTeuk... »

« EunHyuk, tu te tais et tu dors sinon tu peux dire bonjour au canapé. »

... LeeTeuk ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler. Et EunHyuk ne sentait pas d'humeur à contrarier le leader, d'ailleurs il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti l'envie et c'était toujours par pure gaffe qu'il se le mettait à dos. Il s'endormit alors pour lui faire plaisir et aussi parce que le canapé n'était pas si confortable que ça.

Deux jours passèrent, HanGeng avait pris l'avion dans la journée et ils se préparaient à partir en vacance à la mer.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture que SiWon conduisait, EunHyuk était à coté de DongHae qui voulait faire des jeux en voiture avec son meilleur ami pour passer le temps mais EunHyuk avait la tête ailleurs. En effet pendant ces deux jours SungMin avait fait comme si de rien était encore une fois mais LeeTeuk lui avait été bizarre et l'ambiance n'avait pas été au beau fixe et cela le tracassait.

« EunHyuk, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda DongHae un peu déçu d'avoir à parler plutôt que de s'amuser mais c'était son meilleur ami, il fallait bien qu'il ait la corvée d'écouter ses malheurs.

« Non rien, rien DongHae. »

« Hyukkie, tu mens. Maintenant tu dis ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai pas envie de passer le voyage à coté de ta morosité. »

Oui, DongHae avait une manière très particulière de réconforter ses amis lorsque ceux-ci semblaient aller mal.

« En fait je crois que SungMin et LeeTeuk s'aiment mais qu'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer... Ca pourrit l'ambiance et donc ça m'embête. » Avait chuchoté EunHyuk à l'oreille de DongHae. EunHyuk n'avait pas la force de garder ce secret de toute façon.

« Oh ! Mais si on essayait de les caser pendant les vacances ! Ca pourrait être drôle ! »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les deux trois premiers jours ils essayèrent en vain de se faire rapproché les deux victimes de leur plan machiavélique. Ils avaient trouvés le moyen de les enfermer dans la cave ensemble. Ils les avaient mis dans la même chambre, leur avaient fait bouffer des aphrodisiaque mais rien n'y faisait ! Enfin les aphrodisiaques avaient eu tout de même quelques conséquences. Tout d'abords mettre RyeoWook au courant de la situation de SungMin et LeeTeuk, ils étaient donc trois dans la mission « réunissons les plus cons ! » -SungMin et LeeTeuk n'étaient pas les plus con mais ça leur faisait plaisir de le penser- mais il y avait également eu le fait que KiBum, lui, avait été plus que sensible aux aphrodisiaques et donc DongHae avait été pris toute la soirée et donc ils avaient du surveiller la chambre de SungMin et LeeTeuk à deux.

Les plans élaborés avec RyeoWook n'avaient pas mieux fonctionné, SungMin et LeeTeuk restaient encore bien froid l'un pour l'autre. En effet, sous les ordres de RyeoWook, EunHyuk avait enlevé le caleçon de bains de LeeTeuk et c'était barré avec et l'avais balancé sur la tête de SungMin qui était le seule encore sur la plage. Mais plutôt qu'avoir un SungMin rougissant devant un LeeTeuk tout nu, ils avaient eu le droit à un SungMin totalement stoïque qui avait juste poussé le caleçon sur le sable et était retourné à sa lecture sous la mine déconfite de LeeTeuk qui lui s'attendait tout de même à ce que SungMin lui redonne son maillot de bains. Et puisque les histoires de caleçon disparu ne sont pas s'en éveiller la curiosité d'HeeChul, il fut la quatrième personne au courant.

HeeChul proposa donc son propre plan, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas. Alors que pour que tout aille plus vite il mit au courant KyuHyun.

Celui-ci proposa lors d'une ballade en ville de demander à, ou plutot payer, d'autre garçon pour qu'ils accostent SungMin pensant que c'est une fille, et leeTeuk viendrait le sauver. Malheureusement SungMin n'était pas prêt à se faire prendre pour une fille ni à se faire défendre. KyuHyun et les quatre autres durent donc payer double les garçons qu'ils avaient engagés pour qu'ils puissent avoir des soins. Et comme SiWon avait surpris la transaction, il avait pensé à des jeux d'argent et y avait mis son grain de sel ils durent le mettre au courant lui aussi.

Le plan de SiWon fut rejeté lorsque le mot flagellation arriva. Et comme ShinDong passait par là et qu'il avait cru qu'on parlait de flageolet il fut à son tour au courant.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils enchainaient les plans foireux et ils étaient déjà 7 sur 9 à être au courant pour les deux derniers, en fait il était huit maintenant puisque DongHae ne pu pas garder le secret plus longtemps au près de KiBum. En fait ça c'était la version officielle, on devrait plutôt dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher aux autres qu'il avait tout dit à KiBum depuis le début.

Seul YeSung restait dans l'ignorance pour l'instant mais ils décidèrent de le mettre au courant à son tour, de toute façon ils étaient en panne d'inspiration. Et ce fut celui-ci qui trouva le plan qui allait peut-être fonctionner.

RyeoWook se faufila dans la chambre de SungMin et LeeTeuk alors que ceux-ci était occupé à jouer avec KyuHyun et ShinDong. Il se dirigea vers le lit rose à pas de loup, sortit une corde et bâillonna !

Il fallait donc maintenant attendre le soir et le carnage que ferait SungMin lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de la disparition de sa peluche fétiche.

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Ca y était... il pouvait mettre la deuxième partie du plan en action. Cette fois-ci ce fut SiWon qui sortit la corde et qui – à contre cœur – bâillonna le leader. Il le balança – toujours à contre cœur – dans la chambre d'où SungMin n'avait pas pu sortir la porte étant bloqué par EunHyuk et DongHae. Mais préalablement il avait bien sur glissé bâillonné dans les bras de LeeTeuk. Tout ça promettait des étincelles.

Pour mieux voir et mieux entendre ils avaient installés une camera et un micro relié à un ordinateur , enfin... KyuHyun avait fait tout ça. Ils étaient donc maintenant tous devant l'écran et restait dans le silence pour bien entendre, le micro n'était pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

« C'est toi qui avait volé lapinou ! » Cria SungMin en récupérant des bras de LeeTeuk, lui ne pouvait pas emmètre grande résistance puisqu'il était attaché.

« Mais non ! Tu vois bien que je suis bâillonné ! Détache les cordes s'il te plait ! »

« Non... Tu es mignon comme ça... tout attaché... sans défense... » Fit SungMin avant de se mettre les mains devant la bouche, ces mots lui avaient échappés.

« Ahah ! Je savais que voir LeeTeuk attaché lui ferait un effet monstre ! » S'écria HeeChul qui en effet était celui qui avait proposé d'attacher LeeTeuk.

RyeoWook avait repris l'idée pour lapinou pour éviter que celui-ci se défende, même avec la masse corporelle qu'il avait gagnée grâce à son régime protéiné il n'était pas encore sur de faire le poids.

« SungMin... Est-ce que je t'intéresse ? » Avait dit doucement LeeTeuk

« NON ! »

« Pourtant on s'est bien embrassé à mon anniversaire ... »

« C'était une erreur ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

EunHyuk le savait, le plan avait fonctionné, ils allaient enfin parler et normalement LeeTeuk arriverait à convaincre SungMin.

« SungMin, s'il te plaît, détache mes liens. » Fit alors LeeTeuk.

SungMin enleva les cordes dont les nœuds étaient touts de même assez serrés. Une fois libre LeeTeuk pris directement SungMin dans ses bras avant de reprendre la parole.

« SungMin... Je sais que c'est soudain ce qui nous arrive. Je sais que tu veux pas t'engager de nouveau tu m'en a déjà parler. Je t'avais dit que moi non plus je ne voulais pas que ça arrive si peu de temps après YeSung. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous deux ça c'est fini aussi vite alors que je pensais vraiment l'aimer. Je ne veux pas me tromper encore une fois et faire souffrir notre amitié mais... »

EunHyuk sourit devant l'écran, SungMin venait d'attraper le menton de LeeTeuk et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé. Tout irait bien, maintenant.

« C'est bon les mecs, je crois qu'on à pas besoin de regarder la suite. » Fit il alors à l'intention de ses camarades.

« Tu rigoles ? Je ne me suis pas démener comme ça pour ne pas mater un minimum ! » Fit alors HeeChul outré des paroles d'EunHyuk.

« HeeChul ! Tu ne materas pas un point c'est tout ! » Dit EunHyuk en fermant l'ecran de l'ordinateur avec une certaine violence.

« Heyy ! Ce n'est pas ton ordi ! » Cria alors KyuHyun en prenant son bébé dans ses bras et le cajolant pour qu'il n'est plus mal.

La fin des vacances se fit dans la joie la plus totale, EunHyuk et les autres ne savait pas comment ça c'était terminé entre SungMin et LeeTeuk mais ils savaient que même si ceux-ci ne leur montrait pas encore clairement, ils étaient ensemble et apparemment, heureux ensemble.

Deux autres semaines passèrent, les répétitions du SS4 avaient commencés. Ils étaient le dimanche 21 août, exactement quatre mois après que tout avait commencé.

Il n'était pas sur que le bonheur ambiant qui reignait sur toute la maison durerait à jamais. Peut-être que KiBum et DongHae ne vivrait pas ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Peut-être que SungMin et LeeTeuk qui venait à peine de se trouver n'allait pas non plus vivre heureux chaque jour, il y aurait des hauts et des bas et ça, EunHyuk le savait. Rien n'était fini, leur vie démarrait doucement, il lui fallait aussi construire ça propre histoire. Oui, vraiment, rien n'était fini. Rien n'était fini.

_EunHyuk était dépité ?_

Non, pas vraiment en fait.

_Ce qu'il se passait depuis quatre mois dans le groupe l'exténuait. Il n'en pouvait plus de s'occuper des histoires de cœur des Supers Junior ?_

C'est sur qu'il était fatigué mais au final il aimait bien s'occuper de tout ça.

_De plus, on lui aurait dit il y a quelque mois que la moitié des Super Junior était gay, il n'y aurait jamais cru, pour lui ce n'était qu'un fantasme de groupie fan de Boys Love. Mais ce qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux lui avait prouvé le contraire et effectivement une bonne partie de ses compatriotes n'était pas vraiment attiré par de jolies formes rondes, et ce à son grand désespoir ?_

Ah ah ! Tout aurait été plus facile mais... beaucoup moins drôle !

_En plus de cela EunHyuk au début les enviait, car c'est bien connu, les filles sont compliquées alors que les gays, ils ne le sont pas puisque étant tous des mecs ils sont censé se comprendre et avoir les même envie, et donc leur situation était enviable de ce point de vue. Mais là encore EunHyuk se ravisa vite fait cette idée et chaque jour que dieu faisait, il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir fait hétéro. Les gays, s'est décidément bien plus compliqué qu'une fille ?_

Ah oui vraiment ! Bien plus compliqué que les filles !

Mais au final, n'était-ce pas ça que de vivre réellement avec tout ces mecs tout différents, tous plus fou les uns que les autres ? Après tout, les supers junior... sont bien plus qu'épuisants !


	26. Chapter 26

!

EunHyuk se reveilla en sueur ! Il venait de faire le rêve le plus bizarre de sa vie ! Déjà un rêve extrement long ! Il avait retracé quatre mois de sa vie ! En plus la moitié de ses potes étaient gays ! Comment avait il pu penser à un truc pareil !

EunHyuk avait envie de ne plus jamais se rendormir ! Dormir et rêver était devenu bien trop fatiguant dans ces conditions ! Il ne voulait plus réfléchir autant dans un rêve car se poser les questions existencielle de la vie n'avait rien à faire dans un rêve ! Il voulait rêver du monde des lapins comme SungMin !

Puis il tomba dans un ravin.

Rahhhh !

EunHyuk en avait marre ! Marre de chez marre !Marre de faire des rêves ou il se reveillait ! Ca pourrissait complètement ses nuits et il ne savait plus ce qui était réel ou ce qui ne l'était pas ! Il fallait qu'il vérifie maintenant pour être sur ! Il se leva en silence, même s'il savait qu'il ne reveillerait pas HeeChul…Arrivé dans le couloir, il avait le choix entre deux antres de la pervertion s'il était bien dans cette réalité ou la moitié de ses potes était gay ou s'ils étaient le 20 avril ou 21 il ne savait vraiment plus du tout ! Donc il avait la chambre de DongHae et KiBum sur la gauche et celle de LeeTeuk ou il y avait normalement SungMin tout au bout du couloir. Et puisque la chambre de DongHae était la plus prêt il n'allait pas ce fatiguer plus que ça. Il ouvrit la porte. Personne.

EunHyuk doutait de plus en plus… Il alla tout de même vers la chambre du leader ne se souciant maintenant plus du chemin à parcourir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de LeeTeuk et SungMin, sourit puis referma.

Ahhh ! Y a vraiment rien de mieux que de voir deux de ses potes en train de copuler pour se remettre les idées en place !


End file.
